The Farmer's Daughter
by Alexandria M
Summary: The moment Lord Roman Reigns laid eyes on Della, the daughter of his family's farm hand working out in the fields he could not keep his eyes off of her. The moment Della met Lord Reigns her stomach filled with butterflies and hope both being from two different stations in life have been forbidden to be around each other by their parents, will they heed their parents advice or not?
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: Here is a new Roman Reigns story that I wanted to try out. It has been eating at me for the last couple weeks so I had to do it. I hope you enjoy***

 **ENGLAND 1840**

The sun was shining in the sky on a warmer than normal autumn afternoon. Lord Reigns sat on the porch of his home admiring the fields out in the distance of growing corn. It was the time of year that the corn began its peak and was to be picked before it died. He watched out in the fields as a man and a young woman were working in the corn field pulling the corn. More specifically Lord Reigns' attention focused on the young woman that pulled the corn from the stalks. Her hands looked dainty and fragile. She was tiny and fragile. She wore a bonnet on her head made of straw with a pink ribbon tied around it. Her dark muslin skirt falling to the dirt she walked bare foot in, her blouse; a cream color showing off her perfect tiny frame. "Lord Reigns," interrupted his butler taking his attention away from the young maiden pulling corn from the stalks in the cornfield; his viewing pleasure.

"Yes," he answered directing his attention to his butler. "Can I help you with something?"

"I brought you some tea," he said as he laid the tea down onto the table next to Roman on the porch. "And I thought you may be hungry so I brought you some fruit to hold you over until dinner."

"Thank-you, Nathaniel," he said in appreciation. "Nathaniel, who is that young maiden out in the field pulling corn from the stalks?"

"That young woman?" he asked looking out into the fields pointing to the young woman out in the field.

"Yes, that young woman," he responded. "What is her name and who is she? Is she the newly hired help?"

"That is the oldest daughter of Farmer Helmsley and his wife," he answered him. "Helmsley's wife has fallen ill and usually accompanies her husband on these tasks but she was too ill to accompany him today so he brought his eldest daughter. She's a beautiful little thing," he said with a smile. "She's kind-hearted and sweet as well."

"You know her?" Roman asked.

"Not directly, Sir. I have heard of her. Farmer Helmsley speaks highly of all his children but his eldest seems to be the most discussed."

"I see," he said directing his attention back to the young woman in the field. She had stopped to remove her bonnet from her head and wipe the sweat from her brow. Roman imagined her beauty before him. She did not have her father's light brown hair, it was a darker brown much like her mother's. From a distance she seemed to resemble her mother more than her father and if that was the case she would be quite an attractive young woman in his mind.

Once again Roman's thoughts are interrupted by the hand placed onto his shoulder. The grip tightened as he looked out into the field as his next prey the next victim to his womanizing, philandering ways. "Roman, what have I told you before about these young women?"

"What young women, Father?" he asked looking up at his father.

"Young women like the Farmer's Daughter, they are not the women for you. A man of your station will marry a respectable young woman that comes from the same rank as you. Farmer Helmsley's daughter is not the woman for you."

"I never said I was interested in Helmsley's daughter," he responded. "What would give you that idea?"

"You've been watching her for some time Roman. I have been watching you as you watched her. She is our help. She will be around the residence more often now that her mother has taken ill."

"And you allowed this young woman that knows NOTHING about farming to come to our residence to be a farm hand with her father?" he asked.

"Roman, she is very skilled in farming. She grew up a farmer's daughter. I'm sure like you are skilled in your trade. People like us, Roman, don't bring ourselves down to people like them," he explained. "Your mother would never allow it," he said.

"I know, Father," he said as he kept his eyes on the farmer's daughter as she got back to work out in the fields.

"Roman, I am serious, women like that are not the women for a man like you. You deserve better someone more established, more educated, wealthier," he explained. "You're five and twenty," he stated, "it's time for you to find a wife, settle down and create an heir. You're the Lord of Easton. You need to secure your title and our family lineage by producing an heir."

"I understand, Father," he said finally but reluctantly removing his eyes from the young woman in the field. He was planning his ways of seducing her into his bed. He knew that she was below his rank she was nothing but the family help but that meant nothing to him, he could still seduce her, pride himself on bedding her, taking her virtue and marking her as his even if she never truly would be. She would never be more than the woman he took to his bed before he fell into the sanctimony of marriage to some Lady or someone of equal station to him.

"Do you truly understand? Your philandering ways will need to cease until you find a wife to produce you an heir, a respectable wife, a virtuous wife," he said. "Then it is your choice to have a mistress or two."

"What you're telling me is I need to make a virtuous woman my wife, have a child with her but can procure any other woman I wish to procure?"

"If you wish," he said.

"Sounds pleasant," he said before sipping his tea. "I assume Mother has a Lady in mind for me."

"You'll attend the ball of Lady Amelia next evening. She is in the middle of her season and she is searching for a respectable husband. Her parents wish for her to be married to you, Lord Reigns but it is her choosing as to if she will take you as a husband."

"Lady Amelia is very beautiful," he responded. "It will be my pleasure to take this mission. If she chooses me then what will happen?"

"You will marry as soon as possible and you will take residence in Easton," he answered.

"If you wish, Father," he said to please his father. "Anything else?"

"That's all for now but do stop salivating over the Farmer's Daughter," he warned before he entered their residence leaving Lord Reigns to direct his attention back to the field where Helmsley and his daughter we no longer able to be seen. He stood up and followed his father into the residence.

The warm afternoon faded into a cooler early evening, the sun was starting to fade in the sky as it began to set, the servants of Lord Reigns' residence were preparing for dinner as Helmsley and his young daughter were helping providing goods for the dinner they were preparing from their day of harvesting while Roman sat in the parlor with his mother Margret. Lady Tennyson was from a wealthy family much like Roman's father Lord Tennyson. They had married each other young and Roman became their only heir as his mother was never able to produce more children for his father. Lord Tennyson had grown to despise his wife but remained married to her for sanctions but most of his nights were spent with his mistress that had produced three bastards for Roman's father two sons that would never have a title and a daughter that would never be more than a mistress' daughter. Roman focused little on them and spent no time with them. His father housed them and cared for them but never forced his only heir to have a relationship with him. "Have you spoken to your father, Dear?" asked Lady Tennyson.

"Yes, Mother," he said as they sat by the fire. "I am to attend the ball at Lady Amelia's to stake claim to be her husband."

"You two would make such a lovely couple," she said with a smile. "You do remember Amelia from when you were younger don't you, dear?" she asked.

"I could never forget her," he replied thinking of the young girl his parents had always said would be his wife someday. From the time Amelia was born they had been wed by both their parents so it came as no surprise to Roman when his mother and father suggested he attend the ball in Amelia's honor for her to publicly select him as her husband. It was destined to be. He didn't love her, he wasn't in love with her but he tolerated her. She was not unattractive. She was actually a very beautiful woman in his eyes. She had fair skin, a few freckles covering her slightly pointed nose, her eyes were a beautiful hazel color that changed depending on the lighting they would appear brown but other times they would appear green while most of the time they were hazel. Her hair was sun kissed, light brown with blonde streaks running through it and her build was slightly tiny but she had all the right curves without the proper under garments like most women wore. She was fairly educated, her father a man that worked for the Crown agency and highly respected for his loyalty to his country. If Roman was forced or needed to marry any woman it would be Amelia simply because their tastes were similar, she was beautiful and above all she was as wealthy as his family. She would make a good wife he was certain and she would make a good mother to their children but she would never truly hold his heart, no woman would ever be able to make him love them. He was too wild and too free to let his heart guide him anywhere in life, he did everything out of selfish ambition and selfish gain and he openly admitted his philandering lifestyle. "We were tied together in marriage from her birth."

"Yes," said his mother with a smile. "She grew up to be a beautiful young woman hasn't she?"

"Beautiful," he said picking at his nails with his teeth.

"Roman, do not do that. It's highly unattractive from a man of your station. I assume your father has retired to his mistress' residence?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," he answered. "He has retired to her residence."

"I assumed so," she said, "you and Amelia will have beautiful children."

"I'm sure we will, Mother. She has to choose me as her husband first."

"She will," she promised him, "we offered a fair amount of money for her to choose you as her husband."

"You paid her?" he asked.

"Her father," she answered as they were interrupted by footsteps entering their parlor. They turned their direction toward their visitors. Roman felt a smile come across his lips when he saw the shy farmer's daughter standing behind her father. He stood on his feet and offered his hand to his mother to help her to her feet.

"Lady Tennyson, we apologize for the interruption but as the evening sky has fallen it is time for us to retire to our residence. My wife is ill," he explained. "My daughter will be accompanying me until she is well enough to work for you again. I hope you don't mind, Madam."

"Yes, Helmsley," she said.

"Hello, Helmsley," said Roman making his presence known. The shy farmer's daughter looked up from behind her father's shoulder and her crystal blue eyes met Roman's dark brown eyes. She was more beautiful, more attractive than he had expected.

"Hello, Lord Reigns," he said with a nod. "I'm sure you have not had the pleasure of meeting my daughter."

"No, Helmsley, I have not," he said keeping eye contact with the young girl that couldn't be more than eight and ten. He smiled at the young girl and her light skin turned pink as she gave him a soft smile. "Who is the beautiful young lady?" he asked in his deep tone making the young girl shift on her feet.

"Lord Reigns, this is my daughter Della," he introduced her. "Della, this is Lord Reigns of Easton," he said.

"Hello, My Lord," she said quietly but with the sweetest voice you could ever imagine. It sounded like how a cloud would feel soft and smooth. It made Roman smile as she bowed before him.

"Hello, Della," he said with a soft smile as he took her hand into his. He brought it to his lips with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Della," he said softly sending goosebumps up her spine. He kissed her hand with his soft lips, her hand felt like velvet, soft and smooth. "I do look forward to seeing you around more often," he smiled as he let go of her hand. She gave him a shy smile as she blushed.

"It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lord," she curtsied.

"The pleasure has been ALL mine, Della," he said, her name floating like a cloud. She bit her bottom lip.

"Della, it's time to depart," said her father as he looked at Roman and then at his daughter. "We have overstayed our welcome," he said taking her by the hand. He bid them a farewell before pulling his young daughter of eight and ten from their residence. "You will stay away from that man, Della," he said.

"But father," she protested. "He is a nice man."

"He is an Earl," he said. "You have no concern flirting with an earl. He is not the man for you," he warned.

"But Papa," she protested. "I think he is rather fond of me."

"Rather fond of the idea of you, not of you, Della, that man will destroy you. He is no good for you. You will stay away from him."

"But Papa," she said.

"DELLA, you will stay away from him," he warned, "And that is final!" he snapped.

"Okay," she said as they continued their walk in the cool autumn evening. She looked back at the Earl's residence and smiled before she ran to catch up to her father. Neither of them had an idea they were being followed to their home as they walked through the woods.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Is it a keeper yes or no? What did you think of Roman's obsession with Della as she worked in the field with her father? What did you think of Roman's father and mother telling him that Amelia will be his wife? Were you surprised that Roman's father had a mistress, will Roman be the same way? What do you think of Roman's thoughts of Amelia vs. his thoughts of Della? What did you think of Della and Roman meeting for the first time? Will either Roman or Della heed to their parents' advice to stay away from one another? What did you think please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, followed, alerted and reviewed this story. I greatly appreciate it. Thank-you so much***

Della and her father arrived at their small cottage in the woods 30 minutes after their departure from Lord Reigns' home. The night had grown cooler and the stars had appeared in the sky by the time they reached their destination. The eyes of the woods that followed them watched as they entered their small cottage. A small fire burned in their living quarters while Della's mother lay in her cot by the fire. She looked worse than she had when they departed earlier that morning. "Mother," said Della as she appeared at her bedside.

"Della," said her mother weakly. "Thank-you for taking my place today, I should be back tomorrow," she said before she started a coughing fit.

"No you won't," said Della's father. "You will rest until you're feeling better again until then Della will accompany me every day and take your place," he said giving Della a look.

"Yes, Mother, I will continue to accompany father on a daily basis to farm at the Earl's home. You need to rest and Adele will take care of you in our absence," she said speaking of her younger sister. Adele was ten and six but did not remain the youngest of their family. Della's parents had a total of 10 kids, Della was 10 and 8 while she had an older brother of twenty and five and an older sister of twenty and two both of which had been paired off and married to what seemed to be the love of their lives or their forced loves. Della didn't want to be like them forced to marry to save their family. She wanted to marry for love, she wanted to find a man that would fall in love with her and she in love with him together they would get married and together they would raise a family. She didn't want to be a pawn in her father's debt. Her whole life she helped to take care of her younger brothers and sisters, helped while her parents worked for Lord Reigns' family she spent the days cooking and cleaning their small cottage. She spent the day being the mother of the house she was ready for her own adventures and her own life not the life of being a farm girl or the life of being married to a farmer. She wanted more and she was determined to get more.

"Thank-you, Darling," her mom said with a weak smile.

"I met Lord Reigns today," she said with a smile. "He was so handsome, Mother."

"Lord Reigns is not the right man for you, Della," she warned. "He is nothing but trouble. He has destroyed many women in his path, young naïve women that don't understand the danger he possesses in ruining their lives, making them unsuitable for marriage. I ask that you stay away from him."

"But Mother," she said. "He was so sweet and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He would be a suitable husband for a woman like me."

"Della," said her father with a warning tone. "You are not a suitable wife for an Earl," he said, "It may be harsh but it's the truth people like us are nothing to people like him. If you wish to marry or fall in love there are plenty of men that have handsome sons that will grow up to be farmers that are looking for wives. If that's what you wish for then that's what I will have for you."

"I don't want to be a farmer's wife," she said. "I want more than to be a farmer's wife."

"This is our life, Della," said her father. "You can't keep living in a fantasy world. You need to accept who you truly are."

"That's who you want me to be, I know who I truly am and who I truly want to be," she said as she stormed off to the bed chambers she shared with her younger siblings leaving her mother and father alone.

"I should have never taken her with me," said Hunter to his wife. "It is my fault."

"Hunter," said Stephanie as she tried to sit up but he stopped her knowing how weak she was. "She's young don't you remember what it was like to be young? We can't shelter her forever she's ten and eight she's the respectable age to be someone's wife. I don't think she will marry an Earl but I do believe she will discover feelings for an Earl. Lord Reigns will not bother with her not knowing that you are his father's farm hand."

"If you could have seen the way he was looking at her, Steph," he said. "You wouldn't think that. I have to do my best to keep her away from him."

"That's the best thing you can do," she said. "Maybe it is time for her to marry a farmer's son. Maybe it's time for her to become a wife."

"I don't disagree," he said, "I have a few gentlemen in mind that would make our daughter happy."

"She deserves to be happy," she said before she had another coughing fit.

"We should get you a doctor, Steph," he suggested.

"No, I am fine," she insisted.

"You're burning up," he said touching her forehead. "You should see a doctor."

"No, Hunter," she refused. "I am fine."

"If you say so," he said.

Later that night Della laid in her bed sulking with the fact her parents would never understand her and never wish for her to be happy with the man that she loves. They had her life mapped out for her and never allowed her to make her choices in life. She didn't wish to be a farmer's wife she wished for a life of luxury and a life where she had the hired help. She grew up in her sister's hand me down clothes, torn clothes repaired with rags. She never experienced a new dress or a new pair of boots everything belonged to her sister. She knew it was impossible she would ever marry an Earl but she had hope of a lavish lifestyle that didn't mean living in a two bedroom cottage and waking up before the sun came into the sky to work on a farm or to work for someone with status. She wanted to be the wife with status, she wanted to be the wife to buy nice things and the wife to buy new clothes. She never wanted to sew her own clothing, grow her own food or slaughter her own food she wanted to go to a store and buy it all. A small noise came from the window of her bedroom followed by another noise as if someone had been throwing tiny pebbles at her window. She tossed and turned as the tiny clink noises against the window kept occurring it wasn't until she heard her name in the night that she got out of bed to see what the commotion was.

She smiled as she looked out of her bedroom window hoping not to wake her brothers and sisters as she saw Lord Reigns standing outside her window. She opened it quietly and whispered out, "Lord Reigns, what are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?" she asked with a giddy smile on her face, her heart full of innocence.

"I came to see you, Della," he smiled. "I followed you in the woods."

"That's interesting," she responded with a smile, her dark hair falling to the middle of her back, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight as she stood in her white nightgown.

"Interesting in a good way?" he asked with a smile. "Or interesting in a bad way?"

"A good way, My Lord," she said with a smile. Lord Reigns was no ordinary man. He was an Earl but a good-looking Earl. He wore his raven black hair in a tight low bun most of the time and never wore the grey wig like most men of the time wore, his shirt sleeves filled with his muscular form, his biceps ready to tear through the fabric of his shirt, his overcoat shaping around his broad shoulders. Della loved the way his muscular thighs filled the shape of his doeskin breeches. He was a powerful man with a powerful body. Della imagined no woman would ever be able to resist his charms. She imagined he could have any woman he wished yet he was outside her bedroom window to see HER. She was flattered.

"Come outside, we'll go for a walk," he invited her.

"I can't, My Lord, if my papa knew or my mother," she began.

"They will not know," he said with a smile, "Come on, Della, entertain me, give me the pleasure of your company on a walk."

"Okay," she said with an innocent smile. "I'll join you in a few minutes," she said before closing her window and making her way through the room to find something presentable to wear missing the smirk on his face when he heard the answer he wished for.

Della snuck out of her room quietly so she didn't wake her father and then crept toward the door. She opened it quietly but it screeched on its hinges, she held her breath but when no one appeared she snuck out the cottage door. She made her way to Roman who was pacing outside her window. "Della," he said when he caught glimpse of her. "You're beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She had braided her hair off to the side and put on one of her best dresses that hadn't been ruined yet. "What are you doing out in this neck of the woods?" she asked as they began their walk.

"I like to clear my head sometimes you know life in my home gets hectic. Sometimes I just need to relax, clear my head and enjoy the scenery around me."

"I understand that," she said with a smile.

"I thought you might like to join me on my walk."

"I'm honored, My Lord," she said with a curtsey.

"Please call me Roman," he suggested. "I feel more acquainted with you if you call me Roman instead of My Lord."

"All right, Roman," she smiled nervously.

"Say my name again," he said.

"Roman," she said shyly.

"I love the innocence in which you say my name," he smiled. "Have you always lived here?"

"Yes," she answered. "Have you?"

"As long as I can remember we travel a lot. I do have residence elsewhere outside of London that I will reside in once I marry."

"I see," she said with a smile.

"It's a beautiful night don't you agree?" he asked.

"Very beautiful," she said as she looked up at the sky. It was clear and she could see every star in the sky as the full moon shined high in the sky. "I don't get out much," she said, "I am glad you asked me to accompany you."

"My pleasure, Della," he said with a smile as they walked. "That's such a beautiful name."

"Thank-you," she blushed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said with a smile as piece of her dark hair fell in front of her face, he took his gloved hand and pushed it behind her ear. "Tell me, Della, have you ever entertained a man before?"

"Entertained a man?" she asked naively.

"You know courting, spending time with a man?"

"No, I can't say that I have," she responded. "My parents are very set in their ways. They have kept me close and haven't allowed me to experience time with men."

"It's always better that way," he said. "Most men prefer a young innocent woman such as yourself, you are ten and eight?"

"Yes," she responded.

"The age to make someone a suitable wife," he said as he placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her as they walked. "I'm sure you have a husband set up for you to marry."

"No, I don't," she responded. "I don't have a husband set up to marry. I'm sure you're set to take a wife aren't you?"

"Soon," he said, "but my parents force me into a marriage."

"You don't want to be forced into marriage?" she asked.

"No, I prefer to fall in love," he said, "I want to marry a woman that I will love for the rest of my life and a woman that will make me happy."

"I understand that. My parents wish for me to marry a farmer and be a farmer's wife. I don't envision that life. I want more."

"Me too," he said. "What I wouldn't give to live the life that you live."

"You would want to be a farmer?" she asked.

"Of course, being an Earl isn't always great. I would love to be able to relax, not worry about the restrictions life has for me. I would love to be able to acquaint myself with a great woman of my choosing not some Lord's daughter or possibly a princess. I wish for someone simple, ordinary. I would give up my life for a woman like that."

"That's funny because I would give up my life for a life like yours. I would love to go to balls and see Princes. I would love to have servants and be able to buy new clothes and wear beautiful jewelry," she said. "What I wouldn't give to have that life."

"It sounds like we each aren't happy with the life we live," he said, "you want my life and I want yours what would you do about that?"

"I don't know," she responded. "What would you do?"

"I'm not certain," he said, "I'm going to take you to my favorite place," he said taking her hand and pulling her through the woods till they came to a garden. "Have you ever seen such beauty?"

"I have passed by this garden dozens of times on my walks through the woods to pick berries. It's very beautiful," she said as they walked into the garden.

"There's every kind of flower you could imagine," he said with a smile, "roses, lilies, lilacs anything you can imagine," he said.

"It's beautiful," she said as she took in the sweet smell of the orchids and roses surrounding them. "This is your favorite place?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"How come?"

"Because," he started to answer her, "flowers are the most real beauty and the most real thing in the world around us. Take a rose for an example, they are the most beautiful and sweetest scented flowers you'll ever see but they can hurt you with their thorns. Beauty sealed with pain like most people in the world. The most beautiful woman or the most beautiful man could bring as much beauty and pain as a rose. All flowers die but most flowers bloom again, we all die. We all welt and fall to bloom again. Flowers are the most symbolic thing to people and life. They have such a unique beauty. I enjoy flowers," he said.

"That's beautiful, I never thought of it like that," she said as he pulled a rose from the bush.

"Just as beautiful as you," he said handing her the red rose. He leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her stomach to flutter and causing her to blush. "And this orchid is as sweet as you," he said pulling an orchid and placing it into her hair. "It adds to your beauty," he smiled. "I'll be honest with you, Della, you're one of the most beautiful creatures I have seen. Ever since I saw you this evening even this afternoon I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I cannot get you off my mind. You're an original beauty and you're not like the women my parents wish for me to marry that's what makes you different. Maybe we should take these walks every night so we can get to know each other better, spend some time together, what do you say?" he asked with a hopeful smile as he looked into her blue eyes. All he could see was innocence and beauty. She was looking at the world for the first time, looking at love for the first time. She was young and innocent, she needed a man like Roman to guide her in the ways of love, he wanted to be the man to guide her in the ways of love, guide her to see what love is and what love is about.

"That sounds wonderful," she said with a smile. "I would like that very much."

"As would I," he said with a smile. "To enjoy your beauty every night," he said, "that would be a pleasure." He stopped and looked into her deep blue eyes, the magnetic pull between them, pulling him closer. He lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly knowing her first kiss should be her husband's but he was taking it as his as he would one day take her innocence as his the way he had so many other young girls her age. She breathlessly parted her lips allowing his tongue to slide between her lips, meeting with hers, twisting it with hers kissing her, encouraging her to kiss him back. She relaxed and softened into his kiss, kissing him back with a passion, a love she had never felt before. He broke the kiss leaving her breathless, "it's late, I should be getting you home."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "My parents will worry if they come to check on us and see me missing. I had a good time tonight."

"This is just the beginning, My Love," he said with a smile. He offered her his elbow and they hooked arms. He guided her back to her small cottage and watched her walk into her door for the night before he took his voyage home through the woods feeling a victory deep inside.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Della's parents warning her once again about Roman? What do you think of them forcing her to marry a farmer's son? What did you think of Roman showing up outside her window? Will she ever listen to her parents? Do you believe Roman is sincere with his words? What did you think of him taking her to the garden and his talk about flowers? WAs the rose a symbol? Does Roman have an agenda? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. Thank-you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I had company last week and I was giving them my full attention but I am back now.***

Della quietly walked into the front door of her small cottage, smelling the rose that Roman gave to her stuck in a daze, a smile glued on her face. She danced and hummed to her bedroom trying not to wake up her Papa but she was incredibly happy to have spent time with Roman knowing she would be spending more time with him. "La, la, da, la," she sang as she smelled the rose and danced around her bedroom.

"Della," whispered her younger sister Adelle. "Where was you?" she questioned.

"I was out having a wonderful time," she danced before she sat down on her bed laying the rose by her pillow. "I had a wonderful night."

"Are you crazy?" asked Adelle, "what if Papa had come to check on us?" she asked, "and you were gone?"

"I haven't thought of that," she answered. "I was with the most wonderful guy I have ever met."

"Lord Reigns?" she asked in a whisper. "Didn't Papa tell you to stay away from Lord Reigns?"

"You can't stay away from your soulmate. I believe Lord Reigns is my soulmate," she smiled as she took her hair out of the bun allowing her dark hair to fall to her waist. "He is so gentle and kind. He's a wonderful man. He gave me this rose and he wants to go for a walk every night. He doesn't want to be the man he is and I don't want to be a farmer's wife."

"Do you think he loves you?" she whispered. "Do you think someone like you or me could be the wife of an Earl?"

"I hope one day," she said smiling as she thought about her walk with Roman.

"It seems impossible," said Adelle. "It seems foolish."

"It is NOT foolish!" she snapped, "and anything is possible when it comes to love."

"Della," she said. "I don't know. I am not certain his affections are the same as yours."

"You don't know him, Adelle. He is much different than other men. He has a heart and he has dreams to be the man he wants to be," she responded.

"I am still uncertain and if Papa demanded you stay away there is some reason," she said.

"Because Papa wants to control my life, Adelle, he wishes for me to marry a farmer's son, a man that has no option but to be a farmer like he did to Abigail. I don't want that life. I could really have something special with Roman. Lord Reigns could make me happy."

"You are a farmer's daughter, Della. What do you know about the social classes of an Earl let alone to be an Earl's wife? Girls like us, Della we aren't ladies. We work in the fields, we pick corn, we milk cows and we collect the eggs. We don't attend balls and masquerades. That's not who we are."

"That's what Papa wants you to believe, Adelle, but we are more than a farmer's daughter. Love is love you can't stop who you fall in love with. If true love is there then a farmer's daughter can become a lady."

"But it wouldn't be accepted in society, Della. Look around," she said. "This is who you are you can't believe Lord Reigns truly cares about you."

"Adelle, you don't know. You have no idea how wonderful he is and how sweet he is," she said.

"Della, I don't want to see him hurt you," she warned.

"He won't hurt me, he cares a great deal for me," she said before she changed into her nightgown. "You will see," she promised before climbing into her bed. She smelled the rose one last time before she fell asleep in the moonlight, dreaming of a life with Roman.

The next morning as the sun shined into the kitchen of Lady Tennyson's home Lord Reigns joined his mother for breakfast. "Good morning, Darling," said his mother.

"Good morning, Mother," he said before kissing her cheek. He sat down at the table across from her. "Did you have a good rest?"

"It was wonderful," she answered as the servants brought him some tea with eggs and bread. "You were out late last night," she pointed out. "You didn't return to the late hours."

"I was on an adventure, Mother," he said.

"An adventure of seducing another young maiden?" she asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"I haven't seduced anyone, Mother," he said.

"When are you going to give up that life, Roman? No father is going to allow their young daughter to marry a man with your reputation. I believe your father told you to cease the seduction of young maidens and I do not disagree with him. You should not turn out like your father."

"Mother," he smiled, "I am not seducing any young maiden."

"I should hope not with your chance to take Lady Amelia as your wife. Do not forget the ball is tonight."

"I know, Mother. I will not disappoint you or anyone," he said. "I will be in attendance and I will make sure Lady Amelia falls for me."

"It should not be complicated," she smiled. "You're a very handsome man any woman would be lucky to have you take them as a bride but your lifestyle of philandering must stop. Do you want to have bastard children like your father, or have your wife resent you as much as I resent your father?"

"Mother, if love is not a factor how can one resent another?" he asked as he buttered his bread.

"That is true," she responded. "I just want for you to be happy and find happiness."

"Of course you do, Mother," he responded as he began to eat his breakfast.

Following breakfast Roman went to his bedchamber where he was dressed by his abigail in a pair of dark brown breeches, a beige shirt covering his shirt sleeves and a navy blue overcoat. Roman's abigail brushed his hair into a low ponytail before she helped him with his boots. Roman descended down the staircase of his home and ventured outside to find Della. He traveled through the courtyard and looked out into the fields. Farmer Helmsley; Della's father was working out in the fields but Della wasn't with him. Roman smiled at his chance to find Della alone. He made his way to the barn and found Della in the stables tending to the horses. "Good morning," he said as he stood in the doorway as she tended one of his favorite brown and white horses. He stood watching her as she brushed the horse, her dark hair pulled into a bun, she wore a patchwork overcoat to keep her warm and her floral patchwork skirt fell to the ground covering her feet.

Della turned around with a smile on her face as she saw Roman standing in the doorway of the stable. "Good morning, Roman," she said.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she said as she laid down the brush. "How are you?" she asked as she came toward him. She was a beautiful delicate sight, her blue eyes filled with innocence. She reminded Roman of a porcelain doll with her perfect features, her beautiful rounded nose with a few freckles on it and her soft pink pouty lips. He remembered the feel of them and was anxious for the feeling of them around his cock. Della was a prize he was ready to unwrap, ready to mark. Seeing Della he had the natural instinct to mate, ravish her, destroy her.

"Wonderful now that I have seen you. I was searching for you. I didn't see you working in the fields with your Papa."

"Papa told me to tend to the animals today while he worked in the fields. I have been cleaning up after the animals, collecting eggs from the chickens and milking the cows," she told him causing Roman to nearly growl at the thought of her tiny hands milking a cow, him fantasizing her tiny hand wrapped around his cock. He felt his cock stir to life in his breeches.

"So we are alone it seems," he smiled.

"So we are," she smiled. He moved closer to her, closing the gap between them, he took her into his arms, leaned down brushing his full lips against hers before kissing her softly, hypnotizing her with his charms by a soft kiss. She sunk into the kiss and softened in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tighter against his firm body, her full breasts pressing against his chest. Della wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, returning his passion with her own. She had never felt such burning intensity in her soul. Roman was the one, she was certain.

He broke the kiss leaving her weak and breathless. She composed herself as he began to speak. "I want you, Della," he said.

"You want me?" she asked confused, her face flushed.

"Yes, you," he said with a smile as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He gave her a soft smile as he took in her innocent beauty. "I want to make you mine but you know society will never allow it. I wish…"

"You wish I was a Lady?" she asked. "I often wish to be a lady as well or a princess."

"You are a princess," he said with a smile. "My princess, I wish the walls of society would accept you and I," he said. "Accept our passion, what we feel, accept us. I wish there was something we could do to be together."

"We could run away together, no one would ever know," she suggested foolishly.

"I could run away with you," he pondered as he brushed his finger over her soft lips, "but it would be too risky for you but I would love to make you my wife someday. Picture it, Della," he said wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, placing one of his hands in the air. "You and I would live in a cottage together, share a residence. You would be free of being a farmer's daughter and I would be free of being an Earl. We would have no titles just you and me together a family. We would have children and you would be my wife, just picture it, Della."

"Roman," she said.

"It would be beautiful wouldn't it?" he pressed. "You as my wife, no more farm work, the only job you would have would be to take care of me and our children."

"It would be beautiful but is it possible?" she asked.

"Of course it is possible," he said. "Would you enjoy that life?"

"Very much so," she said with a smile. "I would be your wife?"

"So to speak yes," he said, "but you know how life is. I could never actually take you as my wife the church would never allow it, society would never allow it."

"So I wouldn't really be your wife?"

"I would love you as such and call you as such," he smiled. "What is a ring? What is a ceremony when our hearts feel what's true? A ring can't keep what's in my heart for you. Would you love to live that life?" he asked.

"Of course I would," she responded with a smile. "Are you asking me to be your wife?"

"I believe I am," he answered with a smile. "Of course we would not truly be married but my heart would belong to you. Do I have your heart, Della?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly and sweetly. She cupped his cheek with her tiny hand as she kissed him back.

"We'll find you a cottage," he promised with a smile. "A home for you and me." He kissed her cheek and left her to tend to the horses. Della's heart swelled with affection for the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She hummed as she tended to the horses and the rest of her day was spent with happiness as thoughts of her future with Roman filled her mind.

"You seem joyful," said her father on their walk through the woods to their home.

"It was a good day, Papa," she said with a smile as they passed by the garden she and Roman visited the night before. "A really good day."

"I'm pleased to hear that," he smiled. "Your Mama and I were talking last night," he said.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"We believe that it is time for you to be a wife," he said. "You're 8 and 10 it is only fitting for you to find a husband to become a bride. I have a farmer's son in mind for you," he began.

"Aw, Papa, I don't want to marry a farmer's son and if I must then I won't marry at all. I will be unwed the rest of my life."

"You will not become a spinster, you will marry," he said.

"You cannot force me to marry, Papa besides my heart will always belong to another."

"Della, not that self-confident, arrogant Lord Reigns," he rolled his eyes. "he is not the man for you. He does not feel the same."

"You do not know him, Papa the way I know him," she let it slip.

"I forbade you to see him, to have any parts of that man! If you cannot follow my rules I will bring Adelle with me to work while you stay home to tend to the children. Do I need to do that?" he questioned.

"No, Papa, I will stay away. I promise," she said but she knew it would never be possible to stay away from Roman, he had her heart, he had promised her a life with him. She could not stay away.

Later that evening Roman arrived at the ball in search of Lady Amelia. He found her surrounded by other men that wished for her hand in marriage. She was dressed in a light blue gown, that hugged her body, her breasts plump and the top of her breasts showing from the top of her gown. Her blonde hair was knotted into a bun on the top of her head. Her gloves matched her light blue gown and they brought out the color of her eyes. She was more worldly than Della. She knew what extravagance was and knew the pressures of society to marry someone with rank but she was not more beautiful than Della. Amelia had the intelligence that Della didn't as she went to the best boarding schools in London while Della was taught at home by her mother. They were two different women and yet Roman wanted them both but knew in society he could only have one. He pushed his way through the crowd of men catching the eyes of his future wife. She smiled and curtsied at his presence. "My Lady," he said taking her hand into his.

"My Lord," she smiled as he bowed to her and kissed her gloved hand. "A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile. "Shall we dance?"

"Of course," she said with a smile as he guided her to the ballroom floor as a soft waltz began to play. He took her into his arms and they began to dance. "I didn't expect your presence tonight," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I know these gatherings are not your idea of a good time."

"That is true," he responded, "but I am enjoying my time seeing you," he said as he twirled her around making her smile. "Remember when we were children?"

"Of course I remember," she responded, "you were one of my dearest friends until I went to boarding school. I have to admit something to you," she said with a smile.

"Yes?" he prodded.

"I have always had a crush on you. I know our parents have always planned for our futures as husband and wife but my father wanted me to make the choice. My feelings for you, Reigns have not changed. I still have a crush on you," she said shyly.

"Interesting," he said before he twirled her again. "I have always been taken by you," he said with a smile.

"Truly?"

"Truly," he smiled.

"I think you made my choice much simpler," she smiled before she kissed his cheek.

"Well, we know what our parents would like," he smiled. "And I believe that I would like what they want you as my wife, Amelia. Would you be my wife?"

"Yes, Reigns," she said with a smile. "I'll be your wife." Roman smiled and continued to dance with his future bride as their parents watched on.

"Amelia seems so smitten with Roman," said Lady Tennyson. "I believe a wedding is in their future."

"I hope you're right," said Amelia's father; Lord Cunningham with a smile as he watched his daughter dance with Lord Reigns, he couldn't help but to see the love in her eyes and the joy on her face he was happy for his daughter and the payoff for Roman to marry her was well worth the happiness.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Adelle's and Della's conversation about Lord Reigns? Should Della listen to her younger sister? Does Della seem to be in a fantasy world when it comes to Lord Reigns or just blinded by his charms? What did you think of Lord Reigns promising Della a life with him, will she ever truly have the life she wishes with him? What about him finding her a cottage? What do you think of Della's father finding a man for her to marry? What did you think of Della's response? What did you think of Lord Reigns' interaction with Lady Amelia, how can he take Amelia as a wife and promise Della the life of having her as a wife? What are your thoughts? Does he truly care for both Della and Amelia or is it the idea of them that pleases him? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"I'm ready, Papa," said Della as she met him at the front door dressed in a floral skirt and a white blouse. She had her hair pulled up into a low bun and held her hat in her hands. She stopped when she saw Adelle was standing next to their father by the door dressed in her farming clothes.

"Della," said Hunter, "I thought it would be best if you stayed home today and tended to the children rather than have you worked today. I think it's better that Adelle join me today."

"But Papa," she said, "I am to take mother's place and work with you at Lord Reigns' residence."

"Not today, Della," he said. "You will tend to the children while Adelle accompanies me today. You're getting too close to Lord Reigns and filling your head with foolish notions that he would care for you."

"Papa, he does, he said so himself. He offered me his heart," argued Della. "He loves me."

"No, Della," he said, "he does not love you. He loves the need of you and your foolish innocence. He will destroy you, Della. It's best that you stay home today, tend to your mother and the children. We will return at day's end."

"But Papa," she protested.

"Della, ENOUGH!" he snapped. "You will remain at home, Adelle will accompany me end of discussion," he said as he opened the door. Della gave Adelle a look of sadness but Adelle shook her head at her sister and followed her father out the door. He slammed the door shut behind him leaving Della at home to tend to her siblings and her sick mother. He had to do what he could to keep Della from Lord Reigns. He had already began to fill her head with silly notions of love and offering her his heart. He would never truly love her but his daughter was a fool. She failed to see that Reigns was using her for his own selfish gain. He would not allow Reigns to destroy his daughter and make her an unacceptable bride to another man.

"Papa," said Adelle as they walked through the woods to the Earl's house. "Does Lord Reigns truly love Della?" she asked.

"No," he answered quickly. "He is turning your sister into a fool. He has no heart nor desire for her just selfish ambition."

"Della loves him madly," she said. "They traveled to the garden together."

"They did WHAT?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I should not have spoken," she apologized. "I am mistaken."

"Adelle, truthfully has Della spent nights with Lord Reigns?" he asked.

"One," she answered. "One that I know of, he took her to the garden and gave her a rose. Della speaks of love for him and speaks that he loves her."

"I assure you, Adelle, Lord Reigns has no feelings for your sister. She's foolish and I will put a halt to these late night meetings and such."

"Papa, please don't allow Della to be in trouble," she begged.

"Della needs to learn THIS is her life she has no business entertaining a man of Lord Reigns' station. She will marry in the month," he said with determination.

"But Papa, she doesn't wish to be a farmer's wife," she stood up for her older sister. "She wishes for more."

"She wishes for less if she continues the thought to entertain Lord Reigns. He will destroy her and make her unsuitable for any type of marriage with a farmer's son or any other man," he warned. "I warn you now Reigns is a trickster, he prowls on young women. Do not fall victim to his advances."

"I won't, Papa," she said with a nod as they continued on their trek. She knew that her father was upset over the news of Della sneaking out to see Lord Reigns so she decided it best to not speak out of turn the rest of the day. Della would be upset with her for telling their father but she didn't want to see her sister hurt by Reigns.

"There is going to be a wedding!" Lady Tennyson burst into her son's bedchambers in the early morning hours. "Oh Roman," she said delightfully. "You're going to be wed to one of the most beautiful women in the world!" She clasped her hands together.

"Mother," he grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Get up, get up, we have some planning to do. You and Lady Amelia will be wed in the coming weeks," she announced. "Wake up!"

"Mother, have you any idea what the hour is?" he grumbled. "Can we speak another time, at a different hour?" he pleaded.

"Nonsense," she said, "we have so much to discuss so much to plan. We will need to get the invitations to the wedding delivered throughout London. And we need to make a formal announcement that Lord Reigns the Earl of Cambridge will marry Lady Amelia. This is exciting and such joyful news."

"Mother," he said sitting up in his bed. "I have hardly begun to think of our union. And you say within a month? Amelia has as much a say in our union and our wedding as I do."

"Don't be foolish, Roman," she said with a joyful smile. "You will be married in the coming weeks. I was planning on having a wedding next week and then you will move to residence in Cambridge with your beautiful bride where you will produce many beautiful heirs."

"Mother," he said wiping his eyes. "One step at a time, I just decided to settle down with a wife I have not begun to think about heirs."

"But they will arrive in the first years of marriage you mustn't wait too long my dear. If you wait too long Amelia will become barren."

"I'm aware, Mother," he said impatiently. "So you wish for us to be married within a week?"

"Two in order to get things together we can have the wedding here," she suggested. "We could have the wedding in our courtyard wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Yes, Mother but I still believe this should be discussed with Amelia before you and I make any plans."

"Her father agreed that you two be married as soon as possible. Two weeks is enough time for Amelia's mother and I to get things organized and planned out. We will make sure you two have the most beautiful wedding."

"Surely nothing extravagant," he said. "A small wedding will do."

"Nonsense," she waved her hand. "You and Lady Amelia will have the largest wedding next to the King and Queen of England," she said excitedly but Roman was anything but excited. He knew he must form a union with Amelia but he didn't believe it needed to be an extravagant event but he knew with his mother's wishes it would be anything but small. He grunted to himself over his mother's enthusiasm over his arranged marriage he had no choice but to take Amelia as a wife. Their parents had planned it out and arranged their union the day Amelia was born. They had been betrothed since the beginning. Roman would have been just as happy without a union, without a wife, he didn't need a wife. He had whatever woman he wanted to have. He would have been happy to grow old as a bachelor but because he was an Earl it was required he form a union with a woman and produce heirs. He had no desire for children, had no desire for a wife but his life had been planned out for him since he was a young boy he had no choice but to stick to the rules of his mother and father.

"All right, Mother. A large, grand extravagant wedding whatever you wish. I just wish for it to be over."

"Roman, don't be so cynical," she scolded him. "Amelia will make a wonderful wife and she's beautiful as she was trained and educated properly."

"I'm sure she will, Mother," he said. "I'm sure she will."

Word of Amelia's and Roman's engagement spread throughout the village and throughout the town. Roman's mother had gone into town with Amelia and her mother to begin wedding preparations. She accompanied Amelia and her mother into town to search for a wedding dress and to make plans for their wedding while Roman stayed back at their home hoping to see Della but he was surprised when he ran into her younger sister instead. "Are you searching for someone Lord Reigns?" asked Adelle as he appeared in the barn where she had been working.

"I'm sorry, Love," he said. "I was searching for Della, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

"Yes, My Lord," she said standing to her feet. She was nearly as beautiful as her sister but she wasn't more beautiful. They shared the same deep blue innocent eyes but Adelle's hair was blonde much like their father's and she had their father's nose but had her mother's mouth. She was not breathtakingly beautiful like her sister and Roman was not as attracted to her charms as he was to Della's she was also 6 and 10 far too young for Roman maybe in a year or two but now she was far too young. He believed she would grow into a beauty right now she was the duckling waiting to become the swan her sister was. "Della is at home tending to the children and our mother," she explained. "Papa said it was best for her to stay home."

"Will she be back tomorrow?"

"I cannot say, Sir," she said. "Papa believes it is best I accompany him to do farm work instead of Della she is to be married by the end of the month she needs to learn how to be a wife and a mother," she said.

"Can you deliver a message to her for me?" he asked.

"No, Lord Reigns she cannot," said Farmer Helmsley as he appeared in the doorway of the barn. "Della will no longer be working with me at your residence. It is best that she stay away from you."

"But Sir," pleaded Roman. "I wish to see her."

"To fill her head with more foolish thoughts? You're to be wed to Lady Amelia do not lead my daughter to believe that your heart is hers. I know your intentions, Lord Reigns. Della will be married by the end of the month. You will never see or hear from her again," he demanded, "and if you do truly care for my daughter you will stay away from her."

"Ah, but it is her that cannot stay away from me," he smiled and teased the farmer. "Your daughter is drawn to me. She will never stay away."

"She is forbidden to see you, Lord Reigns."

Reigns laughed at the farmer's words. "Forbidden you say? She is 8 and 10, headstrong, strong willed she will not allow you to forbid her from seeing me," he said with a laugh. "It is her that comes to me. You can keep her away and I can stay away but she will not. I cannot keep her away and neither can you, Helmsley. She will seek me out, she will love me and she will be mine. You cannot stop that from happening."

"Don't be so certain. She will be out of London in a couple week's time with her grandfather. I'm sending her to Spain where she will wed her betrothed."

"If you believe you can keep her from me you are foolish," he scoffed. "Della will never stay away, she will never follow your rules and she will never marry her betrothed."

"I know your intention to destroy her, make her unsuitable to marry when you finish with her she will be no man's desirable wife she will be a damaged woman. I will not allow that. Stay away from her, Reigns."

Roman laughed again, "I promise to stay away but it will be her that comes to me, Helmsley and I will not deny her. I will not turn her away," he promised. "If she chooses to come to me I will keep her," he said as he pushed passed the farmer. "And Adelle," he said softly. "It was a pleasure to meet you. And I hear your heart race much like your sister's when she is near me. Seek me out when you're 8 and 10 and we will discuss our future," he laughed before he hurried away leaving Adelle and her father standing in shock.

The day faded into the evening and the evening fell into night before Farmer Helmsley and his young daughter Adelle began their trek through the woods to their small cottage. They arrived home to see that Adelle's grandfather had come to visit his sick daughter. They walked into the cottage to see Vince sitting at the table with Della. "Della and Adelle, please go to your room," instructed Hunter.

"Papa," began Della, "how was?"

"Go to your room he interrupted her. I need to speak with your grandfather."

"Yes, Papa," she said before she and her sister traveled to their bedroom with the other children that were sound asleep in their beds giving Hunter, Vince and a sick Stephanie a chance to talk.

"Is she doing much better?" he asked his father in law.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "The physician from Spain will arrive in a day to tend to her and hopefully make her better. He has a new way of doing things and new medicines to try with her. He is a delightful young man."

"What is his age?" asked Hunter.

"7 and 20," he answered.

"Has he taken a wife?"

"No," he answered.

"I would offer him Della for his services to treat her mother," he suggested. "I do not have the coin to pay him but I can offer him my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Yes I did mention that," he said, "he is willing to take Della as a wife."

"Wonderful the girl has become so foolish. She speaks foolishly of falling in love with an Earl and an Earl falling in love with her. She speaks of love and not marrying a farmer's son."

"She will settle for the physician," said Vince. "I am sure of it. He's a handsome man and wealthy too. He does not have the station of an earl but he is respected as one."

"Wonderful," said Hunter with a smile. "I have resigned from the farm job at Lady Tennyson's residence. Lord Reigns and I had a bit of a scuffle today over Della. I cannot continue to work for that woman knowing her son is out to destroy Della but she's such a fool she fails to see it. I need to save her before he makes her an unsuitable wife."

"Of course, Hunter," he said.

"By month's end Della will be a wife of a physician in Spain far from the grasp of Lord Reigns. It's keeping him away now that troubles me and keeping her from seeing him. She has been sneaking out late at night to see him. His hand in marriage is promised to another. He makes a fool of her."

"I could take Della home with me and she would be far from his grasp."

"Della would never go for that," said Hunter, "and she will be a wife in a few week's time," he said. "I have to be extra cautious and more observant of her moves."

"Correct," said Vince. "We will save her," he promised. "Without work how will you provide for the family?"

"I will find another farming job, I will sell milk and eggs," he said. "I will figure something out."

"I will assist you and help you if need my help," he offered. "I can help you find work."

"Thank-you," he said gratefully. "And thank-you for finding Della's husband."

"You're welcome," said Vince. "I am sure Dr. Rollins will make Della very happy."

Later that night after Vince had taken his leave and Hunter put Stephanie to bed he went to look for Della. He knocked on their bedroom door before he opened it. "Della," he said, "I would like to speak with you."

Della stood up from her bed and made her way to her father. "Yes, Papa?" she asked.

"You will be married at the end of the month," he said.

"Papa, I will not marry a farmer," she protested crossing her arms.

"He is not a farmer but a physician from Spain. He will arrive tomorrow to tend to your mother. He will be in London tending to your mother while you court him and before he departs back to Spain you two will marry and you will travel back to Spain and take residence with him there."

"But Papa that's not what I wish."

"Your wishes are foolish, Della. No Earl truly loves you and he is playing you for a fool."

"But my heart belongs to him no one else. No other man shall hold my heart the way Lord Reigns holds mine."

"Lord Reigns is set to be married within the coming week," he broke the news to his daughter. "He does not love you. He will be another woman's husband and if you shall travel to him, fall into bed with him you will be a mistress nothing more than a whore, Della. Lord Reigns does not love you. He belongs to another and you are betrothed to the physician. Enough of the foolishness, you're 8 and 10 and you will be wed to the Spanish physician by the end of the month."

"But, Papa," she protested.

"Enough, Della," he said. "I have discussed this enough. You are forbidden from seeing Lord Reigns again. You will respect your future husband and hold yourself like a lady and you will respect me as your father. Am I clear?" he snapped.

"Yes, Papa," she said with tears in her eyes. "You are clear."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Hunter choosing to take Adelle with him to work leaving Della behind? Do you think that was best for Della? What do you think of Lady Tennyson's enthusiasm when it comes to Roman's and Amelia's wedding? Why do you think Roman is less thrilled with the thought of marriage? What do you think of him only marrying her because he is being forced to do so and the same for her? What did you think of Roman's altercation with Hunter? Do you believe Della will stay away or that Roman will stay away from Della? Who will seek the other out first? What do you think of Roman telling Hunter he will not deny Della if she comes to him? Is Roman truly in love with her or out to destroy her? What did you think of Hunter and Vince arranging Della's marriage to a Spanish physician (Dr. Rollins)? Is that the only way to save her? What did you think of Della's reaction to the news that she would be married to a physician by the month's end? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Seth arrived in London early the next morning to tend to Mrs. Helmsley as she lay sick in her bed. Her condition wasn't getting any better, her cough was getting worse and her fever was increasing. She was growing weaker and Hunter was losing all hope in his wife growing healthy once more. Seth was their final hope and he hoped his new practices of medicine would help his wife. Seth's carriage traveled through the woods to the small Helmsley cottage in the early hours of the morning before the sun had rose in the sky. He had made the voyage from Spain where he was starting his practice and was making his home for his future bride that he would be bringing home after he treated Mrs. Helmsley. Della's grandfather and father had promised Della to him for his services while he had not seen Della he had been told what an exceptional beauty she truly was. He knew Della had dreams of being more than a farmer's wife and the next best thing for her would be a well-respected physician in Spain. He looked forward to meeting his betrothed as wild as she had been described by her grandfather he knew he could tame her into the wife he needed her to be.

Seth's carriage pulled up in front of the Helmsley cottage as the morning sun began to peak through the clouds causing the sky to turn to shades of pink and orange. It was a beautiful morning Seth thought as he stepped down from his carriage with his doctor bag while his servant pulled his luggage from the carriage. He made his way to the tiny wooden steps of the cottage and creaked up to the door. It was smaller than he was used to but it was work for him so he took what he was able. He knocked on the door softly. He smiled as a young girl with dark brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen open the door in a white night gown. The beautiful sky was nothing in comparison to her beauty. "Hello," he began. "I'm Seth Rollins. I am here to be the physician for Mrs. Helmsley," he said with a smile as he was entrapped with her beauty.

"Yes, Dr. Rollins," she said softly. "Please come in," she opened the door to the cottage and allowed him to come in. "My mother is still resting," she said pointing to her mother sleeping on a small cot in a heated room. "She's been gravely ill."

"I have heard," he said as she shut the door behind him. "Is your papa available?"

"My papa has gone off to work with my younger sister. He informed me you would be here. I am to entertain you until he returns."

"Very well, I will allow your mother to rest," said Seth as he watched the young girl before him.

"Can I offer you some tea?" she offered as her long waist length hair swayed with her tiny hips.

"Please," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was unable to catch your name," he said.

"Della," she answered as she made her way to the kitchen to make him his tea.

"Ah, my betrothed," he said to himself with a smile. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. Her facial features were soft and perfect. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had seen. They reminded him of crystals and the summer sky. Her skin appeared soft and smooth, she had a tiny frame as her night gown hugged her tiny body. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she had an innocence about her.

"I apologize, Sir," she said as she began to make his tea, "I'm indisposed and it is improper."

"You're all right," he responded, "but as my betrothed I would suggest when we have visitors to our home that you are dressed properly for your body will be only for me to see."

"Allow me to become more presentable," she said nervously.

"Please," he said giving her permission to change into her daily clothes. He took a seat at the table as the tea sat on the stove. Seth tapped his fingers lightly on the table as he waited for his betrothed. The home was quiet and the sun was beginning to shine in the sky signaling the start of day.

"I apologize, Dr. Rollins," said Della as she came back into the small kitchen. She was dressed in her patchwork skirts that fell to her feet with a white blouse on to match she had pulled her dark hair up into a tight braid. She tended to the tea on the stove.

"Della," he said softly as he looked at her with his dark brown eyes. "You're my betrothed we'll be sharing a life together please call me Seth," he said with a soft smile.

"Seth," she corrected herself as she flattened out her skirts. She had to admit that he was handsome but not as handsome as the Earl that had captured her heart but he was good looking and he was not a farmer's son but he was not the man for her to marry. Her heart would never be his, how could it when her heart would always belong to Roman. His shoulders weren't as broad but his features were similar, dark eyes, olive skin, dark hair that he wore pulled up into a low ponytail. He didn't dress like an Earl and not much like a physician. His clothes were plain and his breeches were a grey color but he dressed himself well. He had money and she knew he could give her a good life but what was a good life inside a loveless marriage.

The tea kettle whistled and she pulled the tea from the stove. Seth watched her tiny hands as she poured two cups of tea followed by adding fruity herbs to the tea. She added two sugar cubes to each before bringing it to the table. "Thank-you," he said as she handed him his cup. She took a seat across from him at the table. "How long has your mother been ill?"

"I don't know weeks now," she answered. "It started with an ache in her head followed by the cough, the cough got worse and her breathing got worse. Her fever has been something awful. No doctor can diagnose her."

"I'm sure I will be able to. I have some herbs that I would like to try her on to see if that will help with her illness."

"I hope that something works," she said before sipping her tea. "I love my mama with all my heart. I want to see her well again."

"I will do my best," he promised. "So, I believe we are to be married," he announced, "by the end of my time here in London."

"That's what I was told," she said nervously as she stirred her tea trying not to make eye contact with the doctor.

"Are you not feeling confident in a marriage with me?" he asked before sipping his tea.

"I'm confident that I would never love you," she said honestly. "I could never love you and that is unfair to you."

"Why do you pain me like this?" he asked curiously. "Is there another man that holds your heart?"

Della let out a sigh and said, "yes, there is another man that holds my heart. A marriage between you and I would never be true if my heart belonged to another."

"I could make your heart mine," he said, "you have barely given me a chance to prove I could make you love me like you love the other man."

"Seth," she began, "that would be impossible. I am in love with another, my heart belongs to him."

"Ah but your hand in marriage belongs to me," he reminded her. "Whether your heart belongs to another man your hand in marriage belongs to me. You wouldn't want to reside in Spain with a well-respected physician?"

"No, Sir," she answered honestly. "What is a loveless marriage?" she questioned, "how can I be happy inside of a loveless marriage?"

"We can grow to love each other. I promise you I am a respectable man. I will treat you well," he promised. "Is it the Earl your heart belongs to?"

Della bit her lip and answered. "Lord Reigns," she said softly. "He holds my heart."

"Ah but do you hold his?" he asked. "You could hold my heart and I would hold yours. We would be happy. I can give you the promise of a happy marriage, I can promise you a marriage, a home, a good life, my attention can your Earl promise you all of that?"

"I'm not certain," she answered as he took her hand into his.

"I'm sure he cannot," he responded.

"He told me that he can't offer me a marriage but he can offer me happiness."

"As can I, Della," he insists. "I will admit when your grandfather betrothed us I was weary but as I met you I see how beautiful you are, how innocent you are and you appear to be an intelligent young woman. We will be happy together. We'll reside in Spain, I will be a physician and you'll remain at home with our children. I can make you happy, Della at least give me the chance to prove to you that I can make you happy that I am not going to give you a terrible life. I can love you and give you my heart, all of me. I can promise you a home, a marriage, my heart and all you must do is be an honorable wife," he said, "you remain honorable?"

"Yes, Seth," she answered.

"Will you give me the chance to prove to you that I can make you happy?" he asked.

"I will but I can't guarantee my heart," she said honestly.

"Heart or no heart, Della, you're my betrothed. We will be married by month's end. You belong to me whether you can give me your heart or not."

"I understand," she said pulling her hand from hers. "I should get the children ready for their school lesson. I hope you don't mind."

"No please," he said, "don't allow me to stand in your way of your usual routine."

"Thank-you," said Della before she went to wake the children to begin their day by giving them breakfast and then having a school lesson with them. It was her daily routine but she wished she could escape to see Lord Reigns. She was missing him and his heart was calling to her. She needed to see him but there was no way she could escape with her betrothed keeping a close eye on her while tending to her mother and she tended to the children.

Hunter and Adel returned back to the cottage as the evening sky gave way to the night time sky. The family was surrounded by the table enjoying the dinner that Della had prepared for them of ham, rice, vegetables she had picked from their garden and biscuits with milk from their cows. Seth was tending to Stephanie giving her his special herbs in the tea made by Della to help her feel better. Seth had a lot of hope in his herbs that they would heal Stephanie as did Hunter. "We're home," announced Hunter as he came into the house carrying a package in one hand and food from their job in another. The children jumped up from the table and greeted Hunter with hugs and kisses. "How is Stephanie?" he asked the physician immediately.

"Feeling a bit better," said Stephanie with a smile as she sipped her tea. "I feel my cough going away."

"That's good," he said with a smile. "Any idea what could have my wife so ill?"

"I have not discovered a cause but I am still researching. I believe it is possible your wife has Scarlet Fever which would explain the rash. If that's the case the entire house would need to be evacuated," he said, "but I will look more into her illness to find a cause."

"Thank-you, Dr. Rollins," he said with a grateful smile. "I am sure you have had the pleasure of meeting your wife to be."

"Yes," he said with a smile as he looked over to his betrothed as she was taking care of the children. She would make a wonderful wife and a wonderful mother. She was caring, compassionate and beautiful. He loved that about her. It wasn't taking long for him to fall in love with his betrothed but how long would it take for her to fall in love with him. "She's a pleasant young woman."

"She's passionate," said Hunter, "very wild and free not like any other girl you will meet. You're lucky to have her, Son," he said patting the physician on the shoulder. "I believe that you could marry by the end of the month and take her back to Spain with you. I need to get her out of London as soon as possible."

"The Earl?" he asked.

"Yes," Hunter answered with irritation in his voice. "He is filling her head with lies making her believe that they can be happy together and he can give her the life she wishes but I'm afraid he is betrothed to Lady Amelia. She would be nothing more than a mistress my daughter deserves to be a wife to a respectable man."

"I will do all in my power to be the husband she deserves and make her my wife but she's rebellious. I can see the rebellion in her eyes."

"Strong-willed like her mother," he said. "She's foolish but I am sure you can make her happier and give her everything she desires."

"I intend to," he said as there was a scratch at the door.

Della hurried to the door to answer the call. A messenger stood on their front porch. "Della Helmsley?" questioned the messenger.

"I'm Della," she said with a smile as he handed her a missive. "Thank-you," she said as she looked at the missive in her hand. She knew it was from Roman. It had to be from Roman. She shut the door and held the missive to her chest.

"What is that?" asked Hunter.

"Just a missive for me," she said with a smile.

"Let me see it," he said trying to take the letter from his daughter.

"No, Papa," she said, "it was delivered to me and me only. I am going to go read the missive."

"Della," he warned but she danced away with the missive in her hands to read it quietly and in the privacy of her bedroom in the candlelight. She tore the envelope open impatiently and smiled when she opened the letter. She saw Roman's beautiful signature at the end of the beautiful script. She began to read the letter.

 _Dearest Della,_

 _I miss you tremendously. My heart aches without you. I wish to see you soon. Please accompany on my evening walk. Please meet me at our rose garden. I desperately need to see you and hold you in my arms. When the clock strikes midnight I will be standing in the garden awaiting my love._

 _Love,_

 _Reigns._

Della smiled as she folded up the letter and held it to her chest. He was requesting to see her, he needed to see her. She believed that he did truly love her, that his heart was hers. She tucked the letter away so no one would be able to find it and she made her way out to the kitchen to have dinner with her siblings but she was stopped by Seth on her way to the dinner table. "Della," he said grabbing her gently by the arm.

"Yes, Seth?"

"I want to do this the right way," he said. "I do not have a ring to give you but once we return to Spain I will give you my grandmother's ring," he began. "I want you to have the marriage you dream of beginning with the proposal of marriage. I can give you a life of happiness and make you the happiest woman in the world. I would love nothing more than to be the man you deserve. I believe we can be happy together and that we will have it all together. I will give you my heart and I will wait for you to give me yours but we will remain happy and joyful together. Will you be my wife?" he asked with a soft nervous smile. "Will you marry me?"

"I don't believe I have much choice do I?" she snapped pulling her arm from his grip. "I think the deal has been arranged whether I say no or yes I am to be your wife," she said. "It doesn't matter if I want to or don't want to. My father and grandfather have made their choice for me," she snapped.

"But I want you to," he said.

"Don't wish for my want to marry you. My heart belongs to another it will never be yours," she promised. "Yet I am your wife with no choice of my own. You'll have your marriage by month's end. I guarantee you that but I can't promise my happiness."

"Della," he begged.

"No," she said before she stormed out of the small cottage. She ran barefoot to the rose garden she would meet Roman in later that evening. She had very little time left with Roman before he married Amelia and before she was taken to Spain against her will. She wanted to treasure whatever time she could with Roman.

Della sat crying in the rose garden until Roman arrived around midnight. He handed her another rose as he found her sitting on a bench. "Della," he said softly. "What pains you, My Love?"

"I am to be married at the end of the month. My father and grandfather arranged for me to marry some physician from Spain to get me out of London to get me away from you," she said through her tears. "I don't want to leave you," she said as he sat down next to her on the bench. He wrapped his arm around the young woman.

"Della," he said, "you don't have to leave me. We could find that cottage and make a home of it," he said, "you and I." He promised her.

"You and I?" she asked, "but you're betrothed to Amelia."

"To keep her family happy," he responded, "and create heirs but not to love. I will never love her," he said.

"I will never love, Seth but you are an Earl. You have no room in your life for a farmer's daughter. I am beneath you. I don't attend balls and masquerades and I wear patchwork skirts. I am not worthy of you, My Lord."

"You are every bit worthy of me," he said before he kissed her cheek. "I have obligation to marry Amelia but I have obligation to make you happy."

"You can't make me happy when you belong to another, Roman. I will be nothing but your whore," she said. "I don't want to be the whore of another woman's husband."

"But I can't promise you a marriage," he said, "but I can promise you my heart, Della. You have my heart," he said.

"But Amelia gets to live a life of happiness with you, have your children, wake up next to you every day while I get put in a cottage in the woods to be your whore and mistress."

"Della," he said placing his hand on her knee, rubbing her thigh softly. "Touch my heart." She did as he said nervously placing her tiny hand on his chest. His heart beat quickly. "My heart beats for you, Della. My heart will always beat for you. I can make you happy. I can take care of you. I will give you a happy life. I will make an arrangement with Amelia. She can live at our residence. I will create heirs with her but my time will be spent with you. I am going insane without seeing you every day. If you go off to Spain my heart will break. Please don't leave me, Della. I can make you happy. I can give you a life of happiness too. I love you, Della," he said. "Please come away with me. I will find you a cottage, find us a cottage. Please," he begged.

"I can't, Roman. I am promised to another man. I can't run away with you. I belong to another," she said as she stood up.

"Della," he pleaded. "I need you in my life."

"I need you in mine as well but I am promised to another as are you," she said. "My Papa is paying the physician with my hand in marriage. I want my mother to be well again if I run away," she said with tears in her eyes, "he will never make her well again."

Roman jumped up from the bench and rounded Della, standing in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder pushing his hard body against hers. "I will pay for your mother to be well again. Do you want to marry the physician?" he asked. She could feel every muscle of his body against her. Her breathing increased, she could barely catch her breath. His dark eyes meeting her crystal blue eyes. "Do you want to marry the physician?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't."

"Then we'll run away together," he said, "I will find us a cottage, you will make it into our home and shortly after I marry Amelia I will reside with you at the cottage. I want to make you happy, Della, allow me to make you happy," he said stroking her cheek with his fingertips. She leaned into his touch as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you, Della," he said. "Please be mine."

"Roman," she breathed as her hands found his neck. "I want so much to be happy and you're the only man that can make me happy. I love you," she said. "Too much."

He smiled at his mistress to be. "Will you be mine?" he asked.

"I already am," she said with a smile. "My heart has been yours. I am yours," she promised. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly, her soft lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth, stroking her tongue softly, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply. The hardness of his cock pressed against her thigh. She slid her hand down between them stroking his cock softly, he moaned into her mouth.

"Not yet," he said as he broke the kiss. "I promise the night I take you will be a night you never forget. Here's what you'll do," he said. "You'll return back to your cottage, I will send for you when I have the cottage then you will leave. I will be married at week's end. I will spend my married evening with my new wife but every night after will be dedicated to you. Della, I'm going to make you happy," he said. "You'll never want or need for anything. You'll be mine for life." He kissed her once more before setting her free to her cottage to wait for him to send for her.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Seth? What did you think of Della's reception to Seth? Do you think she will ever truly care for Seth? What did you think of Roman sending Della a letter for her to meet him in the rose garden? What did you think of Seth proposing properly to Della? What did you think of her answer? How do you feel about Vince and Hunter promising Della to Seth for his services to make her mother well again? What did you think of Roman and Della's meeting in the rose garden? Do you trust Roman? Do you think she will end up getting hurt if she does run away with him? What do you think of his arrangement? Does he truly love Della? Do you think Della will truly runaway with Roman or honor her marriage to Seth? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Della did as Roman instructed her to do. She went home to wait for him to call for her. Days had passed since they had last spoken and she was beginning to think that maybe he wouldn't come for her and that he wouldn't send for her. She truly loved him and held out hope for the time he would come but even then she was unsure if that time would even come. She was growing hopeless as each day had passed but through her hopelessness and her waiting she was spending more time with Dr. Rollins and helping him take care of her mother as she also took care of their home, cooking dinner, taking care of the children and schooling the older children. Seth watched her each day interact with the children, interact with her mother and that was the wife he wanted, the mother he wanted for his children. He was falling in love with her more each day as Della was growing more impatient waiting for Lord Reigns to rescue her. "How is my mother doing today?" asked Della as she returned inside after milking their cow for the milk she would use for breakfast and collecting the eggs from their chickens that she would use for breakfast.

"She's doing quite well," answered Seth with a soft smile. "She's getting stronger each day. The herbs are working, Dell," he said.

"That's wonderful news!" she said with excitement. "I do want my mother to grow well again. My brothers and sisters need her because I won't be here much longer."

"She is getting there," he said as he followed Della to the small kitchen as he left Stephanie in their family room on a cot to drink the tea he had made for her. "Do you need some help?" he asked. "I can help you with breakfast."

"I can manage," she said with a soft smile. "But thank-you."

"You know you do so much and you're wonderful at it," he said as he wraps his arm around her tiny waist as she places the milk down on the wooden counter. "Are you ready to be my wife, Della?" he asked. "I cannot force you to marry me. You're too wonderful a woman to be forced into marriage."

"But what about the promise my grandfather made? How will my father pay you if you and I don't wed?" she asked.

"They won't have to worry about it," he said, "Della, I just want you to be happy but you're so timid with me and cautious with me. You're afraid to open up around me and you don't seem to be joyous when you're in my company, how could a marriage possibly work if I cannot bring my wife happiness," he said.

"You don't want to wed?" she asked confused. "I thought you wanted to make me your wife."

"Della, I do more than anything but if you're not happy how can we have a good marriage. Marriage shouldn't be about paying debts or being promised a hand in marriage it should be about love and happiness. I want to make you happy, Della and I want to love you but I can't make you love me and if you're not with the one you love how can you achieve true happiness?" he asked causing her heart to melt. For the first time she was seeing Seth in a new light, seeing him as someone different; a man that truly loved her and wanted her best interest at heart. He wanted her happiness above his own. That was true love to her.

"Maybe you can make me happy," she said softly. "I'm willing to try."

"You want to try a marriage?" he asked as he turned her to face him.

"Yes," she said. "I do. You have been so wonderful for my mother. You made her well. Your hard work shouldn't be free. My grandfather promised me to you and while you say it's not about a promise but love and happiness. I wouldn't be happy unless I tried to make you happy and kept my grandfather's promise to you."

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" he asked with a smile. "Della, will you be my wife?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I'll be your wife," she promised him even if her heart belonged to Roman she could make her heart belong to Seth. He cared so much for her. His feelings for her did not go unnoticed by Della. He was always offering to help her with the children, offering to help her cook dinner. "I'll marry you," she reinstated making a big smile come across his face.

"Oh, Della!" he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and swung her around. She smiled at his happiness before she kissed his lips softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his tongue over her plump soft lips, parting them and dipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her so sweetly and soft something Roman never did. He was always aggressive and rough with his kisses and his passions for her. Seth was more subtle more gentle with her, his hands kneading softly in her back as they shared a soft and sweet passionate kiss as Hunter came into the kitchen clearing his throat.

"Papa," she said as Seth broke the kiss placing her down on her feet. Della straightened her skirts with embarrassment and her cheeks flushed as her father looked over at her.

"Della," he said with a soft smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm well," she answered nervously as Seth wrapped his arm around her waist holding him close to him.

"Seth," he nodded.

"Mr. Helmsley," he nodded back. "I apologize for that. I seemed to have lost my mind through my joy."

"Through your joy?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, Sir, you see Della has agreed to be my wife. She has said yes," he announced with so much happiness in his voice that it made Della smile.

"Congratulations," he said with a smile before he shook Seth's hand. "I'm happy for both of you. We'll start to plan the wedding, you'll be wed before you leave for Spain."

"Of course," said Seth with a proud and happy smile. "I would not return back to Spain without my beautiful wife," he said with a smile as he looked at Della.

"I need to begin breakfast," announced Della. "I apologize."

"Della," said Hunter stopping her. "How about you take the day off? Adelle can tend to the children today and take care of things around the house. Seth you're free to have the afternoon off. I will tend to Stephanie today. You two enjoy the afternoon together," he suggested. "Take the time to get to know each other and enjoy each other's company. You'll be married soon. It's better to know each other before the day comes."

"Are you sure, Papa?" asked Della.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Take the day for yourselves."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she walked over to hug him. He hugged her back. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Della. Seth is going to make you a happy woman and give you everything that Roman never could," he said making her heart hurt. "You'll have a good life and you won't be a farmer's wife," he promised her. "I'm happy for you." He said before he kissed her cheek softly. "Enjoy the day!"

Della and Seth took her father's advice and spent the afternoon together so they could get to know each other and enjoy each other's company on the unusually warm autumn day that wasn't graced with rain but a beautiful shining sun and a clear blue sky. Seth took Della on a tour of the countryside in his carriage before they settled in a courtyard with a beautiful view of the countryside with wildflowers growing around them to enjoy a picnic lunch that Adelle had packed for them. Seth spread a blanket out for them on the bright green grass and placed the picnic basket out on the blanket before he began to pull out their meal for the day. He handed a portion to Della and kept a portion for himself. They sat and ate enjoying the scenery around them. When they finished their lunch Seth laid on his side carelessly as Della laid beside him on the blanket after cleaning up. "Why did you choose Spain?" she asked.

"Spain is one of the best countries in the world," he answered. "Have you ever been?"

"I don't travel much," she answered honestly. "I have never left England."

"I understand," he said as he took her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. "Spain offered me more opportunities and they accepted my practices of medicine in a way that England never would. I also find Spain to be a beautiful place to live. I have always wanted to live in Spain."

"I'm sure it is beautiful," she said softly. "And you like practicing medicine?"

"I do," he said. "I have always wanted to be a physician. I wanted to help people heal from illness and help them heal from injuries."

"What kind of illnesses have you cured and what kind of injuries have you healed?" she asked.

"I have cured Scarlet Fever, colds and many other diseases. Scarlet Fever is the worst I have worked with," he answered. "And I treat injuries such as broken bones and wounds from battle. I helped the Spanish army with their injuries after the war. I take great pride in what I do."

"You seemed to be a wonderful doctor. You made my mother well again. I didn't think she would survive her illness. Have you ever dealt with the plague?" she asked.

"No, I can't say that I have," he answered. "The plague is one of the worst illnesses a physician could ever come across. The plague will kill anyone in its wake," he answered. "Most physicians that come across it don't survive it. That's why there's no cure. And the only thing we can do is bury those that have died from it to kill off the infection and keep it from spreading. It has remained dormant for a while I hope that it does so."

"Where did it originate from?" she asked curious about his profession and the things he deals with when it comes to his profession.

"I believe it began in China and India and made its way to England," he answered her, "but like I mentioned it has been dormant for years now. I don't expect it to make an appearance again."

"I should hope not," she said with a smile. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"I have a brother that's 2 years older than me and I have a sister 2 years younger than me," he answered. "I know you have a lot of siblings. Are your younger siblings the only ones you have are you the eldest?"

"No, I have an older brother and an older sister but we don't hear from them much. They made a new life for themselves away from our family. It is rare we ever see them or receive word from them."

"I see," he said. "I am envious of your relationship with your mother and papa. I don't speak to my parents much. When I moved to Spain we lost touch. My mother didn't want me to live in Spain. She wanted me to stay in England with her but I wanted to go to new land, venture into a new life that had bigger opportunities. Have you ever wanted to do that? You know just escape from your life, find something bigger, be more than you were meant to be?" he asked making her smile.

"All the time," she answered. "My papa always made it seem I would be a farmer's wife, live on a farm and continue my life as a farmer. I never wanted that. I don't want that life. I always wanted something bigger."

"You don't like the farm life?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I don't want to be a farmer or a farmer's wife. I want more from life."

"I understand, I didn't either," he said shocking her.

"You were a farmer?"

He smiled and answered, "my grandfather was a farmer. I was the son of a preacher and a farmer's daughter. I understand the farm life. I would never wish to be a farmer myself. My grandfather wanted me to be a farmer but my father wanted me to go into the ministry but I wanted to be a physician. I became what I wanted to be and my parents weren't happy about it. I am all about happiness in life. You have to be happy to enjoy life. Being a physician is what makes me happy just like I would never force you to marry me because it wouldn't make you happy but since you said yes I know I can make you happy. I want to make you happy."

"You already do," she said with a smile as she rubbed his arm softly.

"And I will never force our children to do what they wouldn't want to do. They can be whatever they wish," he said making her smile. "You do wish for children don't you, Della?"

"Of course, Seth," she answered. "I enjoy children."

"As do I," he said as he brushed a piece of her dark hair from her face. "You're beautiful," he said making her smile. "Your eyes are the color of summer skies and your hair is soft and beautiful. You're perfect. I wish to produce a lot of children with you. I have seen you with your siblings. You're wonderful with them you're going to make a wonderful mother," he said making her smile. "Do you truly wish to be my wife?"

"Yes, Seth, I do," she answered with a smile.

"And what of the Earl? I thought you were in love with the Earl?" he asked.

"He's to be wed to Lady Amelia," she answered. "I would be nothing more than a mistress," she said still feeling some type of connection and love for Roman. She would be willing to be his mistress but Seth could give her the life she wished for that Roman could not.

"You deserve to be more than a mistress," he smiled. "You deserve to have the world, to be happy and to be loved whole heartedly. I can do that for you, Della. I can make you the happiest woman in the world. I can give you the world. I can't give you a title but I can give you my heart. I can give you the respect that you deserve. To be a mistress is below who you are and what you deserve. You deserve to be a respected wife of a respectable man, a supporter and an encourager. I look forward to you supporting me and encouraging me the rest of my life. Della, I can make you happy, I will make you happy."

"I don't have any doubt," she smiled. "I want to be happy," she said.

"Well, Della, Baby, I'm going to make you happy," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips softly and sweetly. Della had seen Seth in a new light, she saw him as a different man. When he arrived to her home he was nothing more than a physician that she was going to be forced to marry but she never thought that she would develop feelings for him, that she could possibly fall in love with him but she never thought she would be willing to marry him. He was much different than Roman. Roman promised her a life of a mistress while Seth promised her a life of love and happiness. She wasn't sure if she truly had Roman's heart or not but what she was sure of is that Roman had her heart and she had Seth's heart but Seth partly had her heart.

 ***A/N: Do you think Seth and Della have gotten closer while she's been waiting for Roman? What do you think of Della promising to marry Seth? Do you think they will get married, will she go through with it? What do you think of their date? Are you surprised to learn that Seth's grandfather was a farmer? Why do you think Seth chose to go into the medical field instead of being a minister or farmer? What did you think of Seth willing to let Della go so she can be happy? Do you think Roman will ever come to take Della away like he promised? Do you think Della can love Seth or that she may already be in love with him? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I also want to thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I have to be honest with you because I feel like I owe you this but there is a possibility that I am pregnant and I have been so exhausted the last few weeks that writing has become tough for me. I am doing my best to update as much as I can but I keep losing to my exhaustion it took me 6 days to do this chapter alone because every time I sat down to write I got too tired. I promise I will do my best to keep up but my updates may be a little further apart than I would like for the time being. Please hang in there for me. Thank-you once again for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Days and nights had passed and Della had no word from Roman. She hadn't been called away from her fiancée Seth or sent anyone for her. She was starting to believe he had forgotten about her; that he didn't want her anymore and while she still had feelings for him she was falling more and more in love with Seth as the days passed by. They were spending more time together when he was finished tending to her mother's illness and she was finished tending to the children for the day. She enjoyed hearing his stories of being a physician, cases of illness he healed but she enjoyed hearing most about him, who he was and what he loved. She enjoyed her time with Seth and their wedding day was quickly approaching. It had all gone much faster than she anticipated but she was happy nonetheless that in the coming day she would be Seth's wife. She was grateful for the life they would share and she was excited to go to Spain to spend the rest of her life with Seth. She knew he could love her like no one else could and he did. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone and more than anyone else could. He was smitten with her. Everything about her set his heart racing. Everything from the way her blue eyes shined in the sunshine or the soft candlelight at their late night dinners together or their late night talks, her dark wavy hair that fell to her waist when she had undone it from the tight secure bun when the moon came into the sky, the small but curvy waist she had with the small sway of her hips as she walked. The softness of her voice that crossed his ears like velvet made his heart race but it was the way she talked about her dreams that melted his heart. He wanted her to have all the dreams she dreamed and the life she wished to have. He was planning to give her the world, give her the life she deserved and it was her soft plump lips that brushed against his that set his heart racing. She was perfection to him. He loved her more than she loved him but she loved him.

"How is Mama this morning?" asked Della as she made her way into the parlor of their small home. "Is she doing better?"

"Maybe you should ask her yourself," said Seth with a smile as he admired his wife to be. She was dressed in a lavender gown that fell to her feet. It was a gown that he had bought for her. He clothed her in the most beautiful dresses and gowns. He clothed her in the most beautiful blouses and skirts much better than she was used to. He more preferred to see her in light blue but she was beautiful in whatever she wore. "Good morning, Darling," he said before he greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Good morning," she smiled as their soft kiss was broken. She looked at her mother who seemed to be doing well. She was looking much better than she had before. Before Seth arrived Stephanie looked like death could come any day now but on that day she was looking stronger, healthy and she was sitting up. "Hello, Mama, how are you feeling?" she asked as Seth wrapped his arm around her waist holding Della close to his side.

"Much better," she said with more strength than she had weeks ago. "Seth is a wonderful physician," she said praising her future son in law. "Thank-you, Seth."

"I'm just doing my job," he said. "You're still going to need to take it easy," he informed her, "at least for a week or two but you should be back to yourself in no time. Della and I will be traveling to Spain the day after tomorrow so that we can begin our lives new. I have a job waiting for me in Spain. I know this is sooner than we had planned but I am needed. You seem to be doing well, you're stronger and look much better than you had when I first arrived. The herbs are working. I will leave you the medication you need to take daily until it's all. If you stop before it's gone then you will fall ill again. It is very important that you take your medication every day to keep your strength."

"I will," she said, "so when are you two going to be married?"

"Tomorrow," answered Seth with a proud smile. "Tomorrow I will make Della my wife. I need her to be my wife before we travel back to Spain. I need my beauty by my side when I return," he said making Della smile.

"Della, do you have a gown to wear?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama," she answered. "Seth sent me into town to find a gown last week."

"Wonderful you're going to make a beautiful bride," said her mother with a smile. "Is this what you have wished for?"

"Everything and more," she said with a smile. "Seth, may I have time alone with my mother to speak with her?"

"Yes," he said softly. "I need to do some errands in town to prepare for tomorrow. I have last minute items I need to pick up. I will give you time with your mother."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "I love you," she said with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Darling," he said before he kissed her lips softly making Stephanie smile. She was happy for her young daughter. She knew Della was unlike her older brother and older sister. She knew she deserved more than to be a farmer's wife. She was strong-willed and intelligent. She had a big heart not just anyone deserved her heart just a man like Seth that was crazy in love with her daughter. She was glad to see her so happy with Seth. The way they looked at each other, the way they talked to one another you could see the love and feel the love between them. She could see the happiness in the blue eyes she had passed on to her daughter. Della was happy for the first time in a long time, Stephanie had never seen her happier than she was with Seth.

"Are you happy?" asked Stephanie after Seth left the house to venture into town to find a few last minute things before their wedding.

"Of course, Mama," she said sitting down with her. "I love Seth."

"I can tell," she said, "and what happened to Lord Reigns?" she asked.

"I have no idea, Mama but I can't wait around for him to rescue me or take me away. Seth is a good man. He can't give me a title neither can Roman but he can give me a life of respect, dignity and can give me a love no one else will be able to but," she began.

"But what, Poppet?" she asked. "What ails you?"

"Deep down, Mama I still feel this love for Lord Reigns. I still feel myself attracted to him. I think of him often wondering if today will be the day he comes for me or if tomorrow will be the day. I love Seth and he has my heart but Lord Reigns has held my heart since the moment I met him."

"Are you saying that if Lord Reigns came for you, you would leave with him?" she asked confused.

"Possibly," she answered honestly. "I hope not but I cannot go against my heart. I feel like I belong with Lord Reigns but I do love Seth."

"Then how would you be able to leave Seth for Lord Reigns?"

"I don't know, Mama," she said. "I need to get to Spain as fast as I can."

"I agree. Seth is going to make you happy, Poppet. He is going to give you a good life and he loves you. I know you love him. I can see it in both your eyes when you look at each other. I can hear it in your voices when you speak to one another. I believe Seth can bring you happiness that Roman would never be able to bring you. I think you belong with Seth. You deserve him. You deserve someone that will treat you better than Lord Reigns. Della, Seth is the man you need in your life."

"I know, Mama," she said with a smile. "He makes me so happy. He treats me like a Queen. He makes me feel like I am royalty. I love him so much, Mama but I still love Lord Reigns."

"Lord Reigns is wed to another. He does not love you and would never be able to love you the way Seth loves you."

"I know, Mama."

"As long as you know, Poppet. I want you to be happy my love. You deserve a life of happiness. I will miss you when you venture off to Spain but I know you're going to be taken care of and well-loved, Poppet."

"Me too, Mama," she said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Seth is a good doctor," she smiled.

"One of the best," bragged Della. She was proud of Seth. She knew of his accomplishments and knew of his goals. He was the best physician in Spain. She was happy to support him and be by his side through his goals and through his dreams. She wanted to be by his side the rest of their lives, the rest of his life.

The next morning, the day her father had been waiting anxiously to come arrived. It was the day that Della would marry Seth. Seth had spent the early morning preparing for his wedding day. He dressed luxuriously. He wore beige deerskin breeches, his dark hair pulled up into a low bun while he wore a white shirt with ruffles under his navy blue coat. He sat down on the bed as he put on a pair of his black boots while he dreamed of his beautiful bride and how beautiful she would look as she met him in the church. He was anxious to make her his wife, give her his last name and claim her as his own. Della worked with her mother and younger sister Adelle as they helped her dress for her special day. Gowned in a beautiful white dress made of satin and lace, the arm sleeves were made with lace and the dress made of satin silk as it fell to her feet. The petticoat she wore underneath gave the shape to the satin skirt, she had her hair secured tightly into a bun with a white veil covering her head. "Della," cried her mother. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank-you, Mama," she said with a smile. She felt like a princess never in her life had she felt so special, so beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was bought for her not made or handed down to her from her older sister. She felt like one of the princesses in the kingdom. She twirled around admiring her dress. It was perfect. She looked perfect. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like diamonds as she thought about marrying her husband. What would he think of his wife as she walked down the aisle, what would she think of him? She wondered what their life together would be like, what special moments would they share together. She couldn't wait to start her life with Seth. He was everything she dreamed of, everything she ever wanted. While Seth would never give her a title he gave her so much more, his heart, he gave her all of himself and that to her meant everything. "I'm ready, Mama," she announced.

"Okay, Baby Girl," she said admiring her daughter. "Della, you make such a beautiful bride. Seth is lucky to have you."

"I think I am the lucky one," she said with a smile. "Thank-you, Mama."

"Why are you thanking me, Poppet?" she asked.

"Because if it weren't for you Seth and I would never have met each other and we would have never gotten together. Thank-you, Mama," she said before giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, Poppet," she said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

Della, Adelle, Stephanie and her younger siblings began the walk from their small country home to the small chapel in which Seth would take Della as his wife. Crowds of farmers gathered the streets as Della and her family made their way. Little girls cheered and awed as they saw Della in her beautiful dress making her feel like royalty. All the eyes were on her. She felt so important. They finally reached the church and her family marched into the chapel first. Della's father met her in the vestibule. "Della," he said his heart swelling with pride and love. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Papa," she said with a smile.

"You deserve this happiness, Della. I am glad to see you so happy," he said with a smile. "I'm sad you're leaving for Spain but I'm glad you're starting a brand new life with the man that you love and the man that truly deserves your heart."

"Me too, Papa," but she couldn't help but to think about Roman and where he was. Was he married to Amelia, were they starting a family? She had heard nothing from Roman since the night he promised to call her to him. She couldn't wait forever, she wasn't allowed to wait forever. Seth was returning to Spain and he wanted his wife by his side when he returned. Roman had run out of time as Della made her way down the aisle to her future spouse. Tears were filling his dark brown eyes as they made their way. Seth had never seen a more beautiful creature, a more beautiful woman than Della. Nothing could have prepared him to see his whole heart, his love in the beautiful white dress as she walked down the aisle.

The wedding was small but intimate. It was special enough for Seth and Della and special enough for Della's family. The minister read to them from the Bible, had them take their vows of loving each other, forsaking all others, Seth given the charge to protect Della and take care of Della while Della promised to obey Seth through sickness and in health as long as they both shall live. Seth placed a gold banded wedding ring onto Della's slender finger sealing the deal, making her his wife for eternity. They were pronounced husband and wife before they shared a soft passionate kiss in front of Della's family. Della and Seth made their way down the aisle hand in hand. They had a small celebration with Della's family after the wedding ceremony where Seth thanked Della's family for her hand in marriage, he would be eternally grateful for the promise her grandfather had made to him. If it weren't for his promise Della would not be his wife. He was grateful for her. He was grateful for their life together and grateful for the times they would share in the future. He was ready to begin their future together as soon as he could. Della was his forever nothing could come between them, nothing could take her away from him.

Following their wedding celebration Della and Seth began their trek to Spain but stopping for the night to consummate their marriage at a small inn just outside of town. "Are you happy?" he asked as they cuddled up in his carriage, her hand in his, their fingers linked together and his nose in her hair. This was the closest and most intimate they had ever been since they met other than a few kisses here and there.

"I'm happy," she said leaning against his chest with a smile. "I can't wait to get to Spain," she said. "To start our lives together, to have children, I can't wait to have it all," she said.

"You want to have children?" he smiled.

"Plenty," she said with a smile.

"We have a lifetime to do so," he said, "I want children also, plenty of them. You're going to make a wonderful mother."

"And you'll be a wonderful father."

"I hope to be," he smiled. "Our home in Spain is a little less homely than you would expect but I want you to have a say in the decorating. I want you to have a say in how we start our lives in our first home together."

"Okay," she said, "I've never decorated anything but I'm willing to try."

"You'll do wonderful," he said, "you're mine now Della, forever."

"I'm yours," she repeated with a smile. "I'm glad to be so."

"Me too," he said as the carriage came to a stop outside the small inn they would stay the night. The driver stepped down from the carriage and made his way to open the carriage door for Seth. Seth stepped down first and reached his hand into the carriage. Della placed her delicate hand into his and stepped down from the carriage with his help. "Please get our luggage from the carriage and bring it into the inn," he said to the driver before he and Della made their way to the doorway. Seth opened the door and scooped Della off her feet, carrying her over the threshold as he stepped into the small inn that smelled of honey and cinnamon. It was a pleasant smell. A small fire was burning in the sitting room but Seth wasn't concerned with the fire or the sitting room. He was more concerned with the bed chambers, consummating their marriage and claiming Della mind, body and soul completely.

Seth carried Della up the set of wooden stairs to a small bedchamber. He opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. He carried her to their marital bed and laid her down softly and gently, his body covering hers as he leaned down and kissed her lips with a burning passion. Della undid his hair freeing it from its ponytail as they shared a kiss, she ran her fingers through his soft hair, as his tongue caressed hers. His hands wondered her virgin body, massaging her breasts through her satin gown. His lips on her neck kissing it softly as he nuzzled into her neck, the hardness of his cock felt through his doeskin breeches rested upon her thigh. "It's time, Della," he said softly as he sat up straddling her.

"It's time?" she asked.

"To consummate the marriage, make you mine completely," he said with a soft smile. "Allow me to help you out of your dress," he said sweetly and it gave her goosebumps. Seth removed himself from her and helped her up off the bed. She turned her back to him so he could undo the back of her dress. His hands slid up her thighs, up her waist and settled on her shoulders. He kissed her neck softly, nibbling softly on her soft virgin flesh. He unzipped the dress and pulled it away from her shoulders, he watched as the dress fell to her ankles, he untied her corset, freeing her breasts. He turned her to face him. He smiled, "you're beautiful," he said before he kissed her softly, his hands on her breasts, kneading and massaging them softly as she fell into his deep kiss. He pushed her gently back onto the bed, covering her gently with his body, his cock hardening with every stroke of her tongue against his and her soft fingers kneading into his muscular back through his over coat. He sat up and pulled his over coat off and then ripped his white shirt off, exposing his chest. Della's mouth watered at the sight of his washboard abs. She reached up and caressed them softly, Seth felt the precum spurt from his cock in his breeches. He stood up and removed his breeches and his underwear freeing his hard erected cock. The thick crown was moist with precum, he pulled Della's panties down and pulled them off. He had no idea her legs were so long and perfect. Everything about her body was perfect. Seth was built like a god while she was built like a goddess. Her breasts plump and perky, her legs long and soft, he spread her legs softly and positioned himself between her legs. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "a little," she said.

"Don't be," he said, "I will be gentle," he promised her.

"Okay," she said as he laid his body on top of hers, his cock rested outside her sex. He teased her with his cock, grinding it against her sex and her swollen clit.

"I'm going to enter you," he warned her before the thick crown of his cock entered her vagina. She winced in pain, he stretched her sex and allowed her to adjust to it before he slid a little more into her, she gasped when he entered her fully, tearing her and stretching her. He softly thrusted into her, "it's okay," he said as he began to make love to his wife. His lips covering hers, their fingers linking together as he made soft slow thrusts into her. His cock filling her going deeper, her virgin blood mixing with her pleasure, the pain of his thick cock pumping into her, making love to her, claiming her body as his. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said as he continued to make love to her. Seth thrusted harder and deeper as moved, his thick cock filling her, pleasuring her in ways she had never been pleasured before. Della often wondered what it was like to make love to a man but she had no idea it was like this, had no idea that it was so special, so intimate a simple act between husband and wife. Passion ripped through Seth's body, he knew Della was too raw, too innocent to orgasm on their first night together he was patient enough to show him the pleasure he gave to her but that night he was going to show her the pleasure she brought to him. With a couple more deep thrusts, his cock grew larger, thicker, a grunt escaped as he poured his seed into her. Spurts of semen exploding deep into her as he kissed her lips softly as he continued his soft thrusts, claiming her, making her his by pouring his seed into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked his wife as he finished making love to her.

"Yes, that was amazing, it hurt but it was amazing."

"It truly was," he smiled. "You're beautiful."

"And I'm all yours," she promised with a smile as he removed himself from her slowly, the blood of her virginity on their sheets, proof of her innocence to him.

"Forever," he said with a smile. "I'm going to get a cloth to clean you up," he said.

"But I want to do that again," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "I want to do it again."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "If you say so," he said before crawling back over his wife, he parted her legs and kissed her with a burning passion as he made love to her again and again, enjoying their new life together and making their marriage official into the early hours of the morning.

 ***A/N What do you think happened to Roman**? **Why do you think he hasn't come for Della? Do you think he will ever come back for her? What did you think of Stephanie becoming well again? Did Seth prove how wonderful of a physician he was? What did you think of Della's talk with her mother? Would she leave Seth for Roman? What did you think of them getting married? Why was Seth so anxious to consummate their marriage? Do you think he's worried about Lord Reigns? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"This is it," said Seth as his and Della's carriage pulled up in front of their Spain residence. They had been traveling for what seemed like days. They enjoyed their wedding night in a beautiful inn but after that night they spent nights and days traveling to Spain. Seth was excited to finally bring his wife home to their residence. He was ready to begin his life new in Spain with her.

"That's beautiful," said Della as she looked out the window of their carriage. It was definitely bigger than the small farmhouse she lived in with her parents and it was more modern to the Victorian era than the farmhouse was. She could see that it was recently built it looked brand new. "It looks unlived in," she said as she looked at the Victorian home.

"Well," said Seth with a smile. "It is unlived."

"You didn't reside here before you came to England to take care of my mother?" she questioned.

"No," he said, "I was in the process of having it built while I was taking care of your mother. I wanted to bring my wife back to a home that had yet been lived in, a house we could use to make memories to grow old together and raise our children in. They just finished building it the night we wed."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I'm sure it's more beautiful inside than out," he said. The large Victorian home was off in a private location, there were acres and acres of land that belonged to Seth and Della. It was large enough for them to have their own farm but Della didn't want a farm, she didn't want that life and neither did Seth. Seth wanted the land for their children to be able to play and enjoy the luxuries of life. "Come, Love," he said with a smile as he opened the carriage door. He reached in for Della's hand and she took it as he guided her down the carriage steps. He took her hand into his as they made their way to their future, the home they would share the rest of their lives.

Della and Seth made their way up the wooden steps to the front of their home and stepped onto a porch made from wood with a table for entertaining and afternoon tea as well as a swing for them to sit on to enjoy the cooler evenings. Seth opened the front door and before Della could step inside he scooped her off her feet and carried her into their home over the threshold. She let out a squeal as he caught her by surprise. He kissed her soft plump lips before he placed her down onto her feet. "Seth," she said with a smile.

"I had to," he smiled at her. "Let's take a look around."

"Okay," she agreed. Seth took her by the hand and led her through their home. It was perfect. It was beautiful. The outside was beautiful but inside was even more beautiful. The house was beautifully decorated. In the sitting room there was a brick fire place with a mantle with a lot of furniture. A beautiful dining room with a cabinet full of beautiful china plates and glasses and a beautiful wooden table in the middle, the kitchen was larger than Della had ever seen. Seth may not have been a Lord but he was a well off physician and he was going to give her a good life. Seth led her to the spiral staircase leading to the upstairs where there were three bed chambers one for Seth and Della and two for their future children. "This is beautiful," she said with a smile as they walked into their bedchambers.

"I designed it myself," he smiled.

"You designed it?" she asked.

"Yes, I wanted something special and original, Della. I thought this was perfect for us."

"It is definitely perfect," she smiled.

"And we will have servants to work for us," he informed her.

"Servants?" she questioned as she looked around their bedchamber.

"Yes, Servants, you know to launder the clothes, make the beds, tidy up the house, to cook and serve us our meals," he said. "It will be to our benefit."

"I never had a servant before if anything," she said as she touched the red velvet counterpane on their bed, "if anything I had been the servant."

"Life is different now," he smiled. "You're my wife, the wife of a respected physician. You will have people working for you, you will no longer have to work for anyone," he smiled. "You're going to have a good life, Della," he wrapped his arms around his young wife. "I promise you." Della wrapped her arms around her husband and looked into his dark eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a soft smile as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "The house is very nice."

"Thank-you," he said, "you know what else is nice?" he asked.

"What?" she asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You," she smiled. "You know we don't have to be to dinner until later this evening, we have the afternoon together. I would love to spend some time with you this afternoon in our bedchamber, consummating our marriage to the fullest enjoying our newlywed state. What do you say?"

"That sounds lovely," she smiled as she bit her lip.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," he said with a smile. He leaned down capturing her lips with his, kissing her soft and deep as he reached up and undid the bun in her hair allowing her hair to fall to her waist as she undid the ponytail in his hair freeing his hair. "Turn around," he whispered to his wife. Della did as he said and turned her back to her husband. He pulled her hair off to the side exposing her beautiful neck, he laid soft kisses on her neck as he untied the back of her rose gown. Della moaned out in pleasure as his soft kisses and soft nibbles on her neck. Seth slid his hands into the sleeves of her gown and pushed it off her shoulders, Della worked her arms out of the sleeves allowing the dress to fall to her ankles leaving her standing in boots and her corset. Seth untied her corset, removing it from her body exposing her soft plump breasts. He took her breasts into his hands, massaging them and kneading them as he kissed her neck softly, rubbing her nipples through his fingertips. He turned her around to face him as he took her breast into his mouth, nibbling on her erect nipple, sucking it softly as he played with her other breast. Della let out a soft moan of pleasure as he sucked and massaged her breast. He moved to the next breast, sucking it softly while he massaged the other one. "Get into bed," he demanded of his wife. She made her way over to the bed they would share together as Seth stripped himself out of his clothes, removing his overcoat, shirt and his shirt sleeves exposing his ripped abdomen. He had the perfect set of washboard abs. Della watched her husband, the man she married and would be with the rest of her life as she took her boots off throwing them to the floor. Seth pulled his breeches off followed by his underwear as he made his way to his wife. He had the afternoon with her and he didn't want to waste it by doing anything else other than making love to her. He smiled as he crawled onto their marital bed, towering his body over hers as he looked down into her deep blue eyes. The passion burned within her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately as she took her hands through his hair as she kissed him back.

Seth trailed soft kisses down Della's body, kissing her neck softly making his way over her collarbone, kissing around her breasts and down her stomach as he reached her belly button, kissing it softly as he continued down till he reached the top of her underwear. Seth spread her legs as he kissed the inside of her soft thighs. Her skin felt like velvet against his lips. He slid one hand inside of her underwear finding her sex. He rubbed her clit softly as he kissed her thighs. Della moaned out in pleasure as he played with her clit. He found her sex with his fingers and tore her underwear startling her. He slid his fingers inside his wife, making love to her with his fingers as she moaned out in pleasure from his touch. Della was drenched, soaking wet, she was ready for him to make love to her. He removed his fingers from inside her and she protested. "More," she begged.

He smiled down at his wife, "I have something better for you," he said as he moved his body up hers. He positioned himself between her legs. He took his cock and teased her with it rubbing it against her clit. She moaned out and needed more of him. She wanted him to make love to her. She needed the intimacy with her husband. Seth lowered himself down onto his wife as he slid his cock into her drenching wet sex. She gasped at his sudden entrance. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll be gentle." She nodded as he took her lips with his and began making love to his wife, taking his time, moving slow within her to make it comfortable for her. He was capable of more, capable of being rougher but she wasn't ready. He sweetly made love to his wife as he kissed her neck softly. Each movement slow and passionate, he hit every spot that made her moan. A new sensation filled Della as her husband thrust deeply but gently into her. She moved with his rhythm. The passion ripping and tearing through her body. She never felt anything like it. Her toes curled, her knees began to quake and before she could stop herself she cried out in pleasure and hit her climax. Seth smiled and kissed his wife as he picked up his pace, still being gentle with her as he filled her, moving deeply inside of her, thrusting deep, he couldn't control himself much longer and one last thrust he released himself inside of her with a groan, his seed finding her womb as he poured himself inside of her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as his lips covered hers and he kissed her with a burning passion. He could make love to his wife all day, all afternoon and that's what he did. He made love to her until it was time to prepare for dinner. He had a bath drawn for her and had an abigail dress her after she was finished with her bath. He washed up in another room as he prepared himself for dinner with a long-time friend of the family and her mother. He wanted them to meet Della, meet his new bride because she was so special to him and was a very special part of his life. He was proud of Della and he loved her deeply, no man would ever match the love he had for his wife, no one.

Seth waited down in the sitting room for his wife smoking a tobacco pipe waiting for their guests to arrive for dinner. He could smell the servants preparing the dinner in the kitchen. Seth had the fireplace lit so their company could enjoy some warmth when they arrived. Della walked into the sitting room nearly knocking Seth breathless dressed in a beautiful black and gold gown with her long hair tied up into a bun. She wore accented make up to bring out her eyes and bring out some of her features. He met his wife halfway and kissed her cheek softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Rollins," said Thomas one of their servants. "Miss Celia and Mrs. Santiago have arrived," he said announcing them before they entered into the sitting room. Della caught glimpse of a young girl with dark hair wrapped into a low tight bun with a yellow hat on that matched her yellow gown that fit her perfectly. Della thought she was beautiful with her dark eyes, tiny nose and thin lips. Della looked at the older woman with her and they looked similar but the age difference was there. She knew they were mother and daughter.

Seth quickly walked over to greet each woman with a kiss to the cheek and a smile. "Welcome," he said, "How do you like the new residence?"

"It is beautiful," answered the young woman.

"Fitting for a wonderful physician like you," said the older woman. "I see you have done well for yourself," she said as Thomas helped her and the younger woman out of their jackets that were made from fur if Della had to guess they came from a fox but she wasn't skilled in the knowledge of fur. She suddenly didn't feel like she fit in with the three in front of her as they exchanged conversation. "I'm glad you have returned from England."

"It is wonderful to be home," he smiled as Della stood off to the side.

"I'm sure," said the younger woman as she flashed her long eyelashes at Seth as she spoke in her Spanish accent. She was too beautiful for words. "I missed you and have anxiously been awaiting your return. When did you arrive back in Spain?"

"I just arrived home this morning. I was detoured a couple days," he said looking at Della. He motioned for her to join him at his side and being his wife she made her way over to him. "Celia, this is my wife Della," he introduced them to one another, "and Mrs. Santiago, this is my wife Della, Della Celia and Mrs. Santiago."

Celia let out a small cough, "you're married?"

"Happily," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Della's waist as she shook hands with the reluctant Celia and Mrs. Santiago. She could tell they were not a fan of her as they exchanged looks between each other.

"And when did this occur?" asked Celia.

"The day before I departed from England, I met Della in England while I was tending to her mother."

"The Farmer's Daughter?" she asked as she looked Della up and down. "You married the Farmer's Daughter?"

"I certainly did," he answered wrapping his arm around Della's slender waist and Celia's eyes followed.

"Interesting," she said before they were called to have dinner. "I would love to hear that story." Della didn't fit in, she knew she never would. She was not one of them she was a Farmer's Daughter that was lucky enough to marry a well respected physician.

Everyone sat down to dinner, Seth took the end of the table and Della took the seat next to him, Celia on the other side of him and Celia's mother at the other end of the table. They were served their dinner of chicken, potatoes and vegetables. During dinner Della felt more and more out of place as Celia told stories of her and Seth, how they were wonderful friends since childhood. Della could see Celia was in love with Seth and how Seth hadn't seen it was beyond her. Della lacked the table manners to dine with them. She felt odd. She couldn't join in their conversations of travel or their conversations about wealth she was a poor girl that grew up on a farm. The most extravagant thing she had done in her life was work for Lord Reigns and his family. "Are you okay?" Seth whispered to her during dinner.

"I'm fine," she answered as he placed his hand on her thigh under the table resting it there as they ate together.

"So, Della," began Celia, "how did you meet Seth?"

"He came to tend to my mother during her illness," she answered as she ate. "He made her well again," she smiled, "and we were married shortly after."

"How did the marriage come about?" asked Celia.

"My grandfather promised me to Seth," she answered honestly, "but we found out that we were in love with each other."

"I see," she said before taking a bite of her chicken. "I'm sure you're not used to this surrounding."

"Of course not but I once worked for Lord Reigns and had been on his property."

"You WORKED for them, you didn't live the life of luxury with him surely," she laughed. "Have you gone to school?"

"My mama homeschooled me until I was 12 and then I began to help around the house, tend to the children before I started to help my father work on farms."

"You WORKED on a farm?" she asked judgingly. "Oh, Dear," she said.

"It really wasn't that bad," she said, "the money helped my family and I enjoy animals. It wasn't a terrible job just not a job I would want the rest of my life. What do you do?" she asked.

She had caught Celia by surprise and Celia said, "I'm working to be a physician. Seth has taught me all that he knows," she said as she placed her hand on his arm and smiled. Seth smiled back at her.

"That's correct," he said, "she is my partner."

"Your partner?" asked Della.

"His partner," she smiled. "We work well together, we're going to open a practice here in Spain as soon as I get licensed. I wouldn't want to partner with anyone else but Seth," she said with so much passion it made Della's stomach turn.

"I'm not feeling well," announced Della, "I'm going to excuse myself," she said.

"Della," he said as he stood with his wife. "Are you all right?"

"I am probably just tired from our journey, please enjoy the rest of your dinner. I will go lay down."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"No," she said, "Please enjoy your company," she said giving him the impression she had become offended by Celia but he couldn't understand why.

"Well, rest well, I will be up to check on you to make sure you're not catching what your mama had," he said.

"Thank-you," she said softly. He kissed her cheek softly before she left the dining room. She stood outside the dining room for a minute to compose herself as she felt the tears burn in her eyes.

"I cannot believe you married the Farmer's Daughter," said Celia.

"I am quite shocked myself," said Mrs. Santiago. "I thought you weren't going to marry her?" she asked as Della listened.

"I wasn't going to but I fell in love with her. I assure you. She's not as awkward and bad as you make it seem. She's a wonderful woman. You just have to get to know her," he said but it was too late Della had run upstairs to their bedchamber and buried her head into the pillow to cry. "I do truly love her," he said.

"I just think you could have done better," said Celia with a smile. "You had better here the whole time."

"I am aware," he said, "but I am happy with Della."

"You could always be happy with me but as long as you're happy," said Celia, "then I am happy for you."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile as he continued to enjoy dinner with Celia and her mother.

Meanwhile back in England, Hunter and Stephanie were enjoying their evening together when there was a knock on their door. Hunter walked to answer the door. He opened the door and to his surprise he saw Roman; Lord Reigns standing in front of him. "Lord Reigns," he said.

"I have come for Della," he announced.

"Della no longer resides here nor does she reside in England. She's gone, Lord Reigns."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Away from you," he answered. "She's wed."

"To the Spanish Physician," he said.

"It doesn't matter who she's wed to, she's wed and she will honor her vows to her husband. She's gone she will never return to England again. Stay away, Reigns," he warned. "Honor your wife."

"You can't hide her from me. I will find her," he promised. "I will find her," he said before Hunter slammed the door in his face leaving Lord Reigns on the porch. He made his way off the porch and made his way to his carriage. His driver helped him up the steps of his carriage and he climbed in as the driver shut the door before climbing to take the reigns to take Roman back to him residence. Roman promised himself he would find Della, he had made a promise to her he was going to keep that promise. It wasn't too late, he could still win her away from the Spanish physician he knew that he could.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Della's and Seth's marriage? Do you think Seth truly loves Della or the idea of her? What did you think of their new home in Spain? Why do you think Della feels so out of placed with Celia and her mother arrive? What did you think of Celia and her mother? Do you think that Seth was once in love with Celia? What do you think of them being partners and working together? Do you think Della's happiness will last? What did you think of Roman coming to find Della? Do you think he will find her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Seth bid farewell to their guests for the evening and made his way up to his bedchambers to his young wife to make sure she was doing well. He sent the servants away as he reached his bedchamber. "I can take it from here," he said. They bowed to him and hurried out of the bedchamber shutting the door behind them. "I see you're doing well," he said as he took off his coat and threw it onto the chair. "I thought you were unwell."

"Seth," she began as she sat up in their marital bed. "You don't understand how uncomfortable that was for me. Celia is in love with you don't you see that. I'm not the wife that you need or the one you deserve. You deserve someone like Celia not a Farmer's Daughter," she said as she approached him cautiously.

"I married you did I not? I believe I am the one that speaks of what is worthy of my affection or not, neither you nor Celia have the right to say what I am worthy of. I find you to be the most beautiful woman in the world and I do love you, Della but the way you behaved tonight did not make me happy."

"How did I behave? I wasn't going to sit there and allow your guests tear me apart, talk poorly about me in front of me. I may be a farmer's daughter and I may not have gone to a real school but my mama taught me everything I know. I am not uneducated. I have a good education it may not be as wonderful as yours or Celia's but it is worthy of something. My mama is not an uneducated woman, I know how to add numbers, I know how to read and I know other things I am not stupid," she argued with her husband.

"I didn't call you uneducated," he responded, "but your behavior tonight was unacceptable," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. His grip tightened on her arm. "I have never been more embarrassed in my life than I was with your behavior at supper."

"Seth, let go you're hurting me," she pleaded with him to loosen his grip on her arm. "Please," she begged with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Della, you're my wife you will behave as such," he began as he shook her, his grip still tight on her arm. "If we have guests for dinner you will not excuse yourself from the table. You will treat them with respect as you will treat me with respect, is that clear?"

"Seth," she said tears burning in her eyes. "Please."

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you," he demanded. "You're my wife now and you will follow my rules and you will not embarrass me. You will be an example wife to those around us. You will not speak unless you are spoken to and you will not embarrass me again like you did this evening? If I cannot control my wife how can anyone expect me to control medicine," he said as the evil he had hidden deep within began to surface. Della looked into the eyes of a man she had not known. His eyes weren't full of love anymore but of possession, darkness and evil. He is not the man she married just days ago, he can't be.

"Seth, I didn't mean to upset you," she said with tears falling from her eyes. "I was uncomfortable," she stated. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"But you did and you disrespected me by excusing yourself from dinner. You're not ill," he began.

"I didn't know what else to say," she said as his grip loosened on her arm. "I just had to get away."

"You will not do it again," he warned. "If you do," he said, "you will not like the consequences."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked. "The consequences?"

"I explained to you that if I can't control my wife, many will believe I cannot control my practice and that makes me look bad," he explained. "There have to be consequences to your actions, Della so that you learn not to disrespect me again. You are MY wife, you will do as I wish and what I tell you to do," he said.

"I do respect you, Seth, I thought you loved me? You're not the man I married," she said.

"I am every man that you married," he said before he took the back of his hand to the side of her face causing her to cry out in pain before he threw her to the ground and stood over her. He looked down at his young wife, "you're my wife you will respect me and do as I tell you to do. Your job is to be by my side and support me that includes sitting through dinner with my colleagues and my friends. God knows I spent enough time with your family so that I could get what I wanted."

"Seth," she said through her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a poor wife, I'm sorry," she apologized as she held her cheek. "I'll be a better wife; I promise," she said.

"You better, Della," he said. "You better be a better wife to me no more running out on dinner because you dislike a few comments that were made. Your job is to be there," he said, "just like your job will be to raise our children because we will have plenty," he said. He all of a sudden turned into a man she did not know, a man she thought loved her soon turned to one that seemed to resent her. "You owe me that much. I rescued you from that God awful farm life you were living. You should be willing and grateful to me."

"I will, Seth," she said as she sobbed through the swelling and bruising of her beautiful porcelain doll like face. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"Get up," he said with hatred in his voice. "Stop crying," he said before he finished undressing himself and getting himself ready for bed. Della stood up from the floor holding onto her face as she walked to their bed. She crawled into bed and buried her head into her pillow, tears streamed down her face, heavy sobs escaped her chest. She wanted to go back home with her Mama and Papa. She wanted to be free from the evil monster she had married. Seth climbed into bed with his wife, blew out the candle flickering the light, turned his back to her as she cried and sobbed through the night.

Days and weeks passed and Della was stuck in her own marital hell with Seth. Everything she did was wrong she couldn't even eat properly, he yelled at her, cussed at her, hit her. He made her life miserable. If the clothes weren't folded correctly he lost his temper and yelled at her, hit her till she cried. The abuse got worse as the time went on but Della had no way out, she had no way to return back to England. She knew she never could without being seen as a damaged woman. Divorces were frowned upon and women from divorces were seen as less than even what she used to be. She tried to do everything she could to make Seth happy, the cooks he promised her never arrived so she spent her late afternoons preparing him dinner and tidying up their home so it was up to his standards when he returned home after a long day of work. She had his beer and his pipe ready for his return so he could relax until dinner was prepared. Della looked forward to her days because she was Seth free as he was out working, healing people of their illnesses. She felt she could do no wrong and had no fear during her days but as he returned in the evening her evening depended on the day he had at work. She did what she could to be a good wife but it was never good enough for Seth. He had his days where he treated her like a queen but more often than not she was treated poorly through his abusive ways. She had nowhere to go, no one to help her she could only endure the pain he inflicted mentally and physically. She was stuck in their home during the day and at night she was stuck in their home. She had no life and she was feeling like she was trapped. She would give anything to go back to her mama and papa to live on the farm, to help on a farm even be a farmer's wife as long as she was able to get out of her home.

While Della endured her personal marital hell, Roman was escaping from his and searching for Della. He had been searching for her quite some time. No one could tell him where Della had disappeared to. He knew she had wed the physician but he was unsure if they had returned to Spain or stayed in England. He had no luck finding her in England so he turned his search to Spain. He sent people to Spain to see if they could track Della for him and he was ready to give up hope of finding her until he had received word that Della and Seth had acquired a private residence hidden in Spain. Seth was hiding her from the world. He was holding her captive from the world. Roman arrived in Spain within days of hearing the news of her presence in Spain.

Roman ventured through Spain following the man that informed him of Della's whereabouts, he paid him to take him to Della. They rode their horses through the countryside, the hooves of the horses clanked through the dirt on their way. Roman was trying to figure out his words on their travel, he had an idea of what he wanted to say to Della but he wasn't sure how he wanted to word it to her. He loved her, there was no doubt. Nothing seemed good with Amelia. He didn't truly love Amelia, his heart was not hers but it did belong to Della. He left his wife and his home in search of the woman he truly loved. He would make her something more, more than a Farmer's wife. Society would frown at their relationship, frown at them being together but she made him happy. He was never able to get Della out of his mind. He didn't want her for a mistress, he wanted her for a wife but right now a mistress would be all that she could be but he would always love her more than he ever thought he could. He didn't need to be with her but he wanted to be with her more than he did with Amelia. The man he followed took his horse into a private residence and stopped in the front of a beautiful Victorian home. "Is this where she resides?" I asked him.

"Yes," the man answered. "This is the residence of Seth Rollins and his wife."

"Why so secluded?" he asked as he hopped off his horse. "No one would possibly be able to find them in this seclusion."

"I am positive that was what he was going for," he responded.

"Is he at home or is he out for the afternoon?" He asked as he tied his horse to the post in front of the beautiful home.

"He is out for the day he doesn't return home to early evening," he answered.

"Is she in there?" asked Roman.

"Most likely," he answered him. "She tends to the home while he is working the day."

"Thank-you," said Roman as he paid the man. "Thank-you for your services."

"You're welcome," he said as he placed the coin in his pocket.

"I have another job for you to do," he said.

"Another job?" he asked. "What can I do for you Lord Reigns?"

"For the time being I need you to find me an Inn or a small cottage somewhere to reside until I am able to take Della for my wife."

"I will do what I can," he said with a smile. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile before he went on his way to do what Roman had asked him to do before Roman made his way to the front porch of Della's home.

Roman knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened slowly and carefully but not fully. "Hello," he said. "Is someone there?"

"Who is it?" said a voice familiar to him. It made him smile because he knew it was Della.

"Della," he said softly, "it's Roman. It's Roman."

She opened the door fully and stood face to face with the man she was trying to wait for before Seth took her for a wife and before she fell in love with the man she thought he was. "Lord Reigns," she said, "what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?" she asked as she looked around.

"I have come for you," he announced.

"I can't go with you," she said. "Seth would never allow it and you shouldn't be here. You need to leave before he comes home from work."

"Della," he said, "I love you."

"Lord Reigns," she said as her heart melted at the words she had been dying to hear weeks ago but he never spoke the words truly. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe for you or I if you're here."

"Della," he said as he reached his hand up and ran his fingers over her bruised cheek. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, Lord Reigns, you shouldn't be here you need to go before Seth comes home."

"He did this to you didn't he?" he asked as he brushed it with his fingertips. "He did this to you didn't he?" She looked down at the ground. Her blue eyes weren't full of happiness anymore but fear and hurt. She wasn't the same Della he had fallen in love with. Seth had ruined her, destroyed her. He tore her down and took away her happiness. It broke his heart but filled him with rage at the same time. "I'll kill him!" he said. "I will kill him."

"Roman," she said looking up at him with her deep blue eyes that were filled with tears. "No."

"No? You're coming with me," he said. "You need to come with me," he said taking her hand into his.

She pulled her hand out of his grip and said, "No, I can't go. I need to stay here for my husband. I need to honor him and respect him. I cannot leave with you. And you shouldn't be here. You need to go. He will be home soon."

"Della, if you think I am going to leave you alone with that monster so that he can hurt you again you're wrong. You're either coming with me or I'm staying," he demanded.

"I'm staying," she said, "but you're leaving. It's not safe for you to be here. If he comes home and finds you here…" she began. She looked up at him and he smiled at her beautiful face. "It won't end well. He said I am his wife and it is my job to honor him, respect him. I can't run away with you or leave with you I'm sorry. I have to be a wife, Roman."

"Della," he said softly as he caressed her face. "Please I can't stand the thought of him hurting you like this. You deserve more than that. I will give you more than that."

"Roman, you need to leave," she said, "he's going to be home soon. Please don't make this worse for me."

"Will you at least talk to me? Will you at least consider leaving with me?" he asked.

"Roman," she let out a sigh. "You never came for me."

"Please give me the chance to explain that. Please, when can we talk?" he asked.

She let out another sigh and looked at him, "Tomorrow when he goes to work. I will meet you in the woods. There is a sitting rock beneath a tree. Please meet me there and we will talk tomorrow. I can't risk him coming home to find you here," she said. "It will only make things worse."

"When does he leave for work?"

"7," she answered him. "I will meet you tomorrow at 8 in the woods at the sitting rock. You have to go," she said as she pushed him. "He's going to be here soon. I will see you tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow," he said he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Be safe."

"Bye, Roman," she said with her heart aching. She wanted to leave with him as he stepped off the porch and made his way to his horse. She wanted to be free but she couldn't, not now. She couldn't escape Seth right now. It wasn't safe for her to do so. She needed a plan; they needed a plan. She shut the door and went back to making dinner so everything was ready for Seth when he arrived home but Roman stayed on her mind. He had finally come for her. He had found her. She was happy for the first time in weeks.

"I'm home," hollered Seth as he shut the door behind him as he entered his home that he shared with his wife after a long day at work.

Della hurried to greet her husband. She had his drink ready for him and his pipe. "Hello," she said with a smile as she reached him. He greeted her with a rough kiss. "How was work?"

"Slow," he said as he took a seat in his chair. "How was your day?" he asked as he lit his pipe.

"It was good," she answered. "Dinner is finished if you're hungry."

"Wonderful," he said as he stood up to follow her to their kitchen. "Did you have a visitor today?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Who would possibly be over this way to find me? We are secluded in the middle of nowhere. No one was here," she answered as she bit her lip.

"I could have sworn I saw horse tracks leading to our home. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No, of course not, Seth, I had no visitors, maybe there were just hunters out in the woods."

"I hope so because if I find out you're lying to me, Della," he said as he took a seat. "You're not going to like the consequences."

"Seth, I'm not lying to you," she said as she scooped him out some soup. "I promise you. I was here alone today, like I am every day." She said as she rolled her eyes. She placed a bowl of soup in front of her husband before scooping her own.

"I would hope so," he said as he began to eat his soup. "I don't like to be lied to."

"I know, Seth. I know," she said as she joined her husband in eating their dinner. It was done in silence like it was most nights. They were like strangers barely spoke a word to one another except when he was angry or they were in their bed trying to make offspring. Della wished deeply she would never become pregnant to that man because she could not bring her child into a world where it would never be happy and it would be fearful. She couldn't. "Do you mind if I go out tomorrow?" she asked. "If I went into town?"

"Della," he sighed. "Why do you need to venture into town you have everything you need here."

"I need to pick up some foods for dinner," she answered. "I would also like to just get out of the house for a while. It's been so long."

"I would rather you didn't, Della. I will have them deliver goods to the house for dinner write me a list and I will deliver it to the grocer on my way to work in the morning."

"All right," she said feeling defeated. "I suppose that works." But Della wanted out. She wanted to be free enjoy time away from her residence. She was lonely. She needed interaction but Seth did everything in his power to keep her secluded from the outside world. She was his prisoner not his wife.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Seth changing the way he did? Do you think he had other intentions when he married Della? What did you think of Roman finally coming to find her? Do you think he will save her? Will she go with him or continue to endure her hell? How do you think their talk will go? What about Della lying to Seth? Do you think he knows the truth? Did he make her his prisoner instead of his wife? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much* I want to say that I had this story plotted out but writing it I have decided to take it a different way completely. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

"I'm off to work now, Della," said Seth as they stood at the door of their home. "I will have the groceries delivered to you, tell me what you need," he said.

"Just some flour, some vegetables, milk," she answered her husband nervously. Time was getting closer to her meeting Roman in the woods. She didn't want Seth and Roman to run into each other because she knew it would end badly for her and possibly for Roman as well. She wasn't sure what Seth was capable of doing to either of them for making a fool of him. Seth had a life for Della that involved seclusion. She could never venture into town, she didn't have the freedom to do much of anything on her own. She was only able to venture into or venture anywhere if Seth was by her side. He controlled her and he put the fear of God into her if she stepped a little out of line. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Are you ill this morning?"

"My courses arrived," she answered him. "I'm a little under the weather," she explained.

"Say no more," he said. "We will conceive a child following your courses before your next set of courses arrive," he promised.

"Oh," she said but secretly she was happy that her courses had arrived. She did not want a child with the man that would make her life hell. She was a prisoner in her own home it was no life for a child. She wished her courses would continue to come as long as she was intimate with her husband and she was wed to him.

"You don't seem thrilled by the idea of children," he said noticing her tone. He watched her body language and knew that something was wrong. She was nervous about something, anxious about something. He wasn't sure what it could be. She was shifting back and forth on her feet, her eyes were drawn to the clock. She was hiding something. She was up to something he could not figure out what. "I thought you wished to have children?"

"I do," she said, "but not right now. I am only 8 and 10. I'm not ready for a child."

"But you were ready for marriage and your first job as a wife is to conceive a child with your husband," he said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, Seth," she said softly. "You're correct."

"We'll make sure it happens for us after your courses cease for the month," he promised with a smile on his face. "Are you nervous about something?" he asks.

"No," she answered quickly. "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I own the office," he said, "it doesn't matter if I am late. Are you trying to get rid of me, are you hiding something from me, Della?"

"No, Seth," she said. "I just don't want you to be late for work."

"I'm leaving. I will be home later tonight remember do not venture out," he said.

"I never do," she said with disappointment. She didn't think her life was going to be this way. She thought that life with Seth would be much different but he showed her life could be worse than the life she had been living. She missed her parents, she missed her siblings. She wanted to go home to them but she was stuck where she was for the time being. She needed to find a way out and a way to get back to her family. She couldn't take much more of this life with Seth.

"I love you," he said before he kissed her lips softly. He walked out the front door of their home they shared with one of their servants. "I want you to watch her," he said. "I don't know what she's up to but she's up to something," he said. "I need you to watch her and keep an eye on her."

"Yes, Sir," he said. "I will keep an eye on her."

"Thank-you and do not allow her to leave the house for any reason. I will have a grocery delivery man arriving later today to deliver groceries that is the only visitor that should arrive if anyone else arrives please inform me and if Della leaves the residence for any reason please inform me of that too. I will take care of that when I arrive home."

"Yes, Sir," he said before Seth gave him some coin for his loyalty. Seth climbed into his carriage and the driver began the trek to take Seth to his physician job in town leaving Della home alone for the day. Seth looked back a few times until the residence was out of sight. He did not have a good feeling about the day ahead of him and what his wife was up to. He wanted to turn the carriage around to spend the day with his wife but he had patients that were waiting to see him. He was obligated to work.

Once Seth had departed for the day Della went upstairs to her bedchamber. Her servant girl helped her dress in a beautiful lavender skirt and a white blouse. She brushed her hair into a braid before Della washed herself up. She made her way down the stairs of her home and went to open the door only to be stopped by Seth's loyal servant. "Where are you going, Madam?" he asked.

"I'm going to get fresh air," she said. "I was going to take a walk."

"Where?"

"Um on the property, where else would I go? Maybe venture into the woods," she said. "Now please let me go."

"I can't allow you to leave the house," he stood in front of the door blocking her from exiting her home.

"Let me guess, Seth gave you orders for me not to leave the house and you're following them? How much did he pay you to keep me prisoner?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're speaking of," he said. "Dr. Rollins prefers you stay inside the residence."

"Let me go," she said pulling him out of her way and pushing him aside. She opened the door and walked out onto the porch taking in the morning breeze.

"Please, Madam," said the servant, "come back inside."

"I will after my walk," she said before stepping down the front steps of her home. The servant followed behind her. "I will be fine. I want to be alone," she turned to him. "Please," she said.

He let out a loud sigh and said, "All right, Madam. I cannot stop you."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile of victory before making her way into the woods to meet Roman. She could not wait to see him. The servant made his way back into the home as far as Della knew but what she didn't know is he followed her into the woods to see what she was up to. He quietly followed behind her hiding behind trees and bushes as she made her way to the sitting rock.

Della smiled when she caught sight of Lord Reigns sitting on the rock. He looked so handsome. He was in deep thought as she approached him. He was dressed in a blue and gold overcoat with a pair of navy blue breeches with a white shirt. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She smiled at how perfect he appeared. He had the most adorable expression on his face. Roman heard the footsteps and turned his head to see Della approaching him. He grew a smile on his face as he had seen her. "Della," he said hopping off of the rock making her way toward him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she smiled. It had been a while since she was told she was beautiful. Seth never told her she was beautiful. He called her other things but beautiful was not one of them. "You actually came for me," she smiled.

"I told you I was coming for you," he said with a smile of his own. He brushed his fingers over the bruise on her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have come sooner."

"But at least you came," she smile as she grabbed his wrist with her tiny hand. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I would never forget about you, Della. I needed to take care of a few things," he said.

"Amelia?" she asked.

"In some ways yes, I am not happy with her Della," he said as his dark eyes met her blue eyes. The love and passion burned in their eyes for the other. The love and passion pulling Roman toward Della, he leaned and kissed her lips softly. He cupped her cheek as passion filled their kiss. She placed her hand on his abdomen and she felt his abs tense beneath her touch. "I could never be happy with her," he said as they broke the kiss. He took her hand and led her to the sitting rock. "I don't love her the way I love you."

"You truly love me?" she asked looking at him with her beautiful eyes. It made him smile. His heart melted at the look of innocence in her eyes and on her face. She was a married woman yet her innocence remained in her face. She was not in love with Seth Rollins. She married him to make her parents happy. Roman was the man she loved.

"Truly," he smiled. "It was you this whole time that held my heart, Della. I was foolish for walking away but then your father pushed you to marry Seth and my mother pushed me to marry Amelia. I cannot live in a marriage or a life where I am not happy with the person that I am with. I love you, Della. It is you that I love. It is you that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"How is that possible? You're married to Amelia, I would only be a mistress," she said. "That's not fair to me."

"Della," he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "No, you wouldn't be a mistress. You would be my wife and if not my wife the woman that I love. I would spend every minute of every day with you. I would make my life about you. I don't want the riches unless I have you. That doesn't matter to me what matters to me is you."

"And what about Amelia?" she asked. "You're just going to divorce her? Leave her for the Farmer's Daughter?"

"Is that what you see yourself as? The Farmer's Daughter?"

"It's what I am, Roman. You and I both know I will always be the Farmer's Daughter."

"Not to me, Della. I see you as so much more than the Farmer's Daughter. You're a beautiful young woman that I love. You stole my heart the moment I saw you. I married Amelia but it was not her I should have married it was you. It has been you all this time. You're not happy either. I see the sadness in your eyes. I see the fear in your eyes when you look at me. What has he done to you, what has he done to make you fear life?" asked Roman as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What has he done to you?"

"It's awful," she cried. "It's awful. He's an evil man. I am nothing but another piece of property to him. I am a prisoner in my own home. He doesn't allow me to leave. The servant wouldn't let me leave today," she said as the servant watched and listened to their conversation to relay to Seth when he returned home from work. "He's awful."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have come sooner. If I had come sooner you would not endure this hell."

"I have to get out, Roman," she begged. "Please help me. I can't live with that man any longer. I can't be a prisoner. I hate my life. If I don't do what he wishes or I upset him he hits me. I can't live with him any longer."

"Della, I'm here for you. I told you I was coming for you. I came for you," he said with a smile. "I want to be with you no matter how I have to do it. We'll be together."

"Truly?"

"Truly," he smiled. "I found us a home far away from Spain and England. I took residence in Italy. We're taking residence in Italy," he promised.

"Roman," she smiled. "What about being an Earl? What about that life?"

"I don't want any life unless it involves you, Della," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "Can we truly live a life together and be happy?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a promising smile. "Even if I can't make you my wife you will be like my wife. I hope that one day you could be my wife but right now you'll have to act as such. We'll have a life together. We'll be happy and have children together. I will spend every day of my life making you happy. I would never hurt you the way Seth has hurt you. I love you, Della. Please be my wife, promise me you'll be with me."

"I promise," she said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately, her hand on his abdomen feeling his muscles through his shirt. The servant watched on as they shared their passionate kiss. "When can you save me?" she asked.

"Here's what I want you to do, Della. I want you to pack up some belongings especially ones that are important to you as well as some dresses and skirts. I will provide you with the rest. You need no more than 4 that is enough to get us to Italy. I will return to you later tonight. Meet me here at the sitting rock as soon as the night sky arrives. I have to go back to my cottage and pack up. I will return for you this evening."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Della, I wouldn't break a promise to you," he said with a smile. "I will return for you tonight."

"How will I escape with Seth?"

"Wait until he his distracted because I will make sure he is distracted then you will leave."

"Why can't I leave now?" she asked. "Please take me with you now. It is safer now, please Roman."

"You're right. I will wait for you," he said. "Go pack and we'll be on our way," he said. "I will wait for you."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I will return." She jumped off the rock and ran to her residence through the woods. Roman smiled at his future wife or the wife she would pretend to be when they started their lives together. She needed to be divorced from Seth and he needed to be divorced from Amelia which was almost nearly impossible before they could wed and truly be husband and wife in the eyes of God. Roman sat and waited for Della to return to him so he could save her from the life she was living with Seth. She deserved happiness and true love. She had neither with Seth.

Della ran into her home with a smile on her face. "What's with all the excitement?" asked a chilling voice stopping her in her tracks. She looked up to see Seth standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were working?"

"Something just didn't feel right with my wife," he said as he shut the door for her and locked it. "I come home and find my wife missing like I suspected I would."

"I just wanted to take a walk," she answered. "It was nothing, Seth."

"I thought I made it clear you were not allowed to leave the residence. If you want to take a walk we will take a walk when I return from home so that leaves me to ask what was so important in that woods you couldn't wait for me to leave this morning and what was in that woods that has you so excited that you come running in here. What is it, Della?" he asked crossing his arms after rolling up his sleeves. Della knew what was coming. She chose not to answer him. "Della," he said.

"Seth, I just took a walk," she said as the servant that had been watching her in the woods appeared at the door. Seth opened the door letting him in before shutting it behind him and locking it.

"My wife seems to tell me she needed to take a walk in the woods," said Seth looking at the servant. "Is that true was it just a walk in the woods?" Della swallowed hard. She knew she was caught and she knew the servant would tell Seth the truth. He had been paid to do so. "Was it just a walk in the woods?" he asked.

Della looked at the servant and then back at her husband. She bit her lip out of nervousness as she waited for the truth from his lips. Seth's stare burned into the servant as he waited for his answer. The servant looked at Della and then at Seth. "It was just a walk in the woods," he said.

"She didn't have a meeting with anyone?" asked Seth.

"No," said the servant surprising Della and she smiled to herself. "She took a walk in the woods. It was nothing more."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" asked Seth as he pulled a knife from his pocket, "because I really hate when people lie to me."

"No," said the servant. "It was a walk in the woods," he said once again before Seth took the knife and jabbed it into his side, Della let out a scream as Seth removed the knife from the servant's side. The servant fell to the floor holding his side as the blood poured out.

"SETH!" she yelled, "why did you do that to him?" Seth took his backhand to the side of her face hard knocking her down onto the floor. She grabbed her cheek as her husband stood over her.

"I told him not to let you out of this house but he did. He couldn't follow directions. One day, Della," he said as he knelt down in front of his wife. "You're going to learn that you must follow my directions." He took the knife to her throat. "Tell me you understand, Della." Tears burned her eyes. "Tell me," he demanded.

"I understand," her voice shaked. "I understand."

"Good," he said before he put the knife back in his pocket before taking his backhand to her face again causing her to cry out. "Tell me, Della do you think I am stupid?" he asked before he stood over her as she cried.

"No," she shook her head, "you're not stupid."

"Then don't treat me like a fool," he said before he kicked her down to the floor. He kicked her once more in her side and again in her stomach. She cried out in pain as he kicked her while she was down.

"I'm sorry," she said through her heavy sobs.

"Me too," he said before he kicked her once more. "I hate to do this but you're going to learn how to be my wife even if I have to do this," he said before he kicked her once more. "You're going to learn, Della. We're going to try this again," he said. "I'm going to go to work and you're going to be a good wife, stay in the house and you'll have dinner ready for me when I return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Seth," she said through her cries. "I will be here," she promised him.

"Good," he said as he knelt down in front of her. He brushed his hand over her swollen and tearstained cheek. "I hate to do this to you, Della. I really do but you leave me no choice. You just don't listen like you should. I'm sorry," he said before he stood up. "And don't worry about him," he said pointing to the servant. "I will take care of him," he promised. Della laid crying holding her stomach as she watched Seth wrap the servant's body into a rug before taking it out of the house with him. He slammed the door shut behind him and she heard the carriage take off on the dirt road as she cried out in pain hoping that Roman would realize something was wrong and come for her.

 ***A/N" What do you think of Seth? Is he crazier than we ever thought? What did you think of Roman and what he said to Della? Is he being truthful with her, will he give her the life she desires? Can they be happy together? What do you think of the servant lying to Seth? Why do you think he chose to lie to him? Do you think Roman will come to Della's aide? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

Roman paced in the woods as he waited for Della to return to him so they could start their journey to Italy but something inside of him told him something was wrong. Della was in trouble. He could feel her pain and instead of waiting in the woods he made his way to the home she shared with her husband. He was trying to avoid going to her home but deep down he had an agonizing feeling that something was off and something was wrong. He walked up the front stairs to her beautiful home. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He heard sobs from inside and he opened the door as he heard Della crying out for him. He walked inside and saw her on the floor crying out in agony. "Della!" he yelled. "What happened?" he asked kneeling down, "did he do this to you?"

"He killed the servant that saw us in the woods. He knew he was lying and he let me out of the house. He killed him, Roman," she cried, "and then he attacked me. I think I am miscarrying."

"Miscarrying?" he asked. "You're with child?"

"I told him my courses were here. I lied to him because if he knew I was with child he would have tied me in the house and I wouldn't have been able to get free. My courses never arrived," she stated to him with tears falling from her blue eyes. "I knew I was with child. I never wanted to carry his child or have his child. He is an evil man."

"Are you sure you're miscarrying?" asked Roman.

"Positive," she said. "We have to go before he comes home from work. We need to go."

"But you're miscarrying," he said. "You need medical attention."

"The only medical attention is my husband," she said. "He can't know that I am possibly with child or was with child. He will be angry with me because I lied to him. Please, Roman we need to get out of here," she pleaded with him before one of the other servants came into the foyer to see what the commotion was about.

"Sir, who are you?" she asked. "You're not to be in this home."

"If you're smart," said Roman as he stood up, "you wouldn't stay here."

"You're going to have to leave," she said.

"I will after I get some clothes for my wife. You're more than welcome to travel with us. You'll be safer," he said as he looked at her. "You're not safe working here."

"I enjoy working for Dr. Rollins," she said. "Please you're going to need to leave," she said.

"And I told you that I will as soon as I get my wife's things," he said. He realized he was calling Della his wife but that's what she would be to him even if it wasn't in the eyes of God in his heart she was his wife, she would be his wife. He was taking a risk stealing her from her husband and the famous physician but Della was worth the risk. He was giving up his life for her to make her happy. She was the only woman that would ever truly make him happy. "I want you to get her some rags so I can clean her up," he said.

"I don't work for you," she said.

"Go get her some rags," he insisted. "She's bleeding. She needs attention to treat her injuries. Go now," he demanded. The servant girl let out a heavy sigh and walked to get rags to clean Della up. Roman got back down to Della's level. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"We have to go soon," she said. "While she's getting the rags my things are upstairs. Go get them for me," she said.

"I don't want to leave you," he said.

"I'll be fine but if we wait much longer Seth may return and that won't look good for either of us. Please go get my things."

"All right," he said with a soft smile as he ran his hand over her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her lips. He stood up and made his way up to her bedchambers to get her clothes from the wardrobe. He shuffled through her gowns and decided to just grab her a few skirts and a few blouses to make it through the next few days of travel. He pulled out her night clothes and under garments. He packed them up before grabbing some of her jewelry. He hurried down to the foyer to see the servant girl tending to Della's injuries and cleaning her up. Her beautiful face was starting to swell and Roman knew that after they escaped she would never be harmed again. He would never allow harm to come her way again. He was going to protect her and love her the way she deserved even if it meant giving up his life, giving up his title and becoming the man she needed to him to be.

"I have everything, Della, we need to go," he said as he reached his beautiful wife.

"I can't get up," she said. "I'm sore."

"I'll carry you," he said. He looked at the servant girl that was on her hands and knees. "I will pay you well if you come with us," he offered. "Please come with us like I said you're not safe here."

"I will accompany you," said the servant girl. "I'll accompany you." She knew she would no longer be safe if Seth returned and his wife was missing. He would blame her and she would suffer the same fate as the servant boy that lied to Seth. She took a deep breath and took the luggage from Roman so he could carry Della up from the floor.

Della winced and cried out in pain as he scooped her off the floor. In that moment Della and Roman both knew that she had miscarried the child she was pregnant with. Della took it as a blessing because she never wanted to carry Seth's child. She wouldn't be able to sit back and raise their son, raising him to be just like him or even worse abusing their children the same way he abused Della. She could never allow it. She would never wish to lose a child but she was grateful she had lost Seth's child. She was ready to start new with Roman. "I'm sorry," he said kissing her cheek softly. "I'm sorry. We'll get you checked out."

"Thank-you," she said with a soft smile. Roman and the servant girl walked out the door and ventured into the woods to where Roman's carriage was hidden. The servant girl placed Della's luggage in the carriage as Roman helped Della into the carriage. The servant girl climbed into the carriage behind them and Roman instructed the driver to go. The driver took off and the sound of horse hooves clomped in the dirt as they started their trek to Italy.

Their dangerous trek to Italy would take days so Roman chose to stay hidden, taking back roads where he knew no one would be looking for them. He knew the danger that Della was in by leaving with him. If caught she could be sentenced to death for being an adulteress. She would be beheaded or hanged for her crimes of adultery. He planned his route out intelligently and he had special cottages reserved for an overnight stay where he knew they would remain safe. It wasn't only Della that was in danger he could be killed at the hands of Seth if he would catch them on their journey. Once the sun began to set in the sky after half a day of traveling the carriage pulled up in front of a tiny cottage for them to take shelter overnight before they were going to venture out before dawn to get to their next location, Roman held Della the entire way as she slept resting her head on his lap. He had untied her long dark hair and was combing through it on their journey. "Dell, it's time to wake up," he said waking her up softly. She let out a soft groan that made him smile. "We're at a cottage for the night. It's time to wake up." Her deep blue eyes opened and met his dark brown eyes. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back at him. "Where are we?"

"We're at a cottage to rest for the night before we go on our journey tomorrow. There's food and shelter for us tonight."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she tried to sit up. She winced in pain as she sat up.

"Take it easy, Honey," he said assisting her. The servant girl climbed out of the carriage first to get their luggage while Roman helped Della out of the carriage. They made their way to the cottage. Roman opened the door and let the women go in first. He shut and locked the door behind him. He started a fire to warm things up in the cottage. "I need to check your ribs, Dell."

"Okay," she said. Roman helped her out of her blouse and skirt while the servant girl went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. Roman helped her out of her corset and his eyes grew large when he saw the bruises on her rib cage. "It hurts, Roman."

"I think you have broken ribs," he said. "I think he broke your ribs." He investigated her tiny arms and saw the bruises on her arms and the fingerprints on her neck as if he had tried to choke her. "What did he do to you?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Della," he said wrapping his arms around her as they sat in front of the fire.

"It was awful," she cried into his chest. "It was awful." He ran his hand through her long hair as he held her in his arms.

"I will never let him hurt you again. I promise, Della. I promise," he promised her. She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes and gave him a soft smile. "You're so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. They shared a soft passionate kiss by the fire, her hands were on his biceps as he kissed her. "You'll be safe with me," he promised.

"You promise?" she asked with her deep blue eyes full of question.

"I promise," he smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up and then I will wrap your ribs up to help with the pain."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Stay here," he instructed before he went to get the items he needed to clean her up from her miscarriage and to wrap her ribs to keep them in place. It should help ease her pain. He returned to her and began to clean her up. He cleaned her up between her legs and cleaned the dried blood up off her thighs. She had gone through hell that day and there was no denying it but she stayed strong through her pain. He wanted to turn her pain and sorrow into joy and happiness. The thoughts of their life together played in his mind and he smiled as he cleaned her up.

"Why are you smiling? I cannot participate in intercourse this evening," she said softly. "I am in no condition."

"That's not why I was smiling," he said. "I was thinking of our life together."

"Our life together?" she asked. "What about our life together?"

He smiled as he threw the rag into the bowl of water after cleaning her up. "Our future," he smiled. "I see us having a happy and joyful life in Italy living on a vineyard maybe even a farm. I see us having children, lots of children," he said. "Beautiful children that look like you, I hear their laughter and see you running with them as I watch. I see me working to support our family and to support you," he said. "I see happiness. I see you as my wife even if not in the eyes of God but in my heart you're my wife and we will do that properly even if it is just you, me and the servant girl. We'll wed one another to what's true in our hearts not what's true in the eyes of God."

"You're risking a lot to be with me, Roman. You know what could happen if they catch you."

"You're worth risking it all," he said with a smile as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I would risk my life for you just to be happy. I know it's dangerous but I have a plan to keep us safe."

"And if we are caught? You know the consequences for adultery? I could be sentenced to death."

"I'm aware but we will never get caught," he said, "we're going to go to Italy and start a new life, become new people and not worry about the lives we left behind. We're going to be happy, Della. I promise you we're going to be happy."

"I trust you," she said with a soft smile. "I trust you."

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly and passionately. When they broke their kiss he took dry rags and wrapped them around her ribs to hold them into place. She winced in pain as he wrapped them around her. As he finished wrapping up her ribs the servant called them for dinner. They made their way into the small kitchen to enjoy their first of many dinners together and neither could be happier. Life was going to be different for Della and Roman but the life they were choosing with one another would always be better than the life they were living even if it was a risk they both knew the risk was worth it to be happy with one another.

Meanwhile as Roman and Della were starting their new life together Seth walked into his home he shared with Della. "Della," he called out. "I'm home!" He didn't get a response and then he realized he wasn't smelling any dinner being cooked. "DELLA!" he yelled again but she never answered him. He stormed through the house and walked up to their bedchambers. He didn't find her there and stormed back down to their sitting room. She was not there either. He stormed into the kitchen to see another servant girl getting ready to cook his dinner. She looked at him with fear on her face. "Where is MY wife?" he asked her.

"Sh-sh-she," she started to say.

"She what?" he asked with haste. "She what?"

"She left," she answered with fear. "Madame Rollins left with a gentleman and Ruth earlier today."

"SHE WHAT?" he asked. "What do you mean she left?"

"A man took her," she said. "A man took Della." Seth filled with a rage and knocked everything off the stove and everything off the table. The servant girl was frightened by his outburst and began to cry from fear.

"Shut up!" he demanded. "Who took my wife?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know. It was just some man. I didn't see him. I was scared. Ruth left with them."

"Where were they going?"

"I don't know, Sir. I don't know. He just took them," she said. "I don't think she's coming back."

He slapped her across the face and she cried out in pain. "Of course she's not coming back you Idiot! She ran away with her lover that Lord Reigns and when I find them," he began, "when I find them," he pulled his knife out of his pocket. "I will kill them," he promised. "And I'm sorry to do this to you," he said, "but you shouldn't have let them leave," he said before he slashed her throat with the knife allowing her to fall to the ground. He stepped over her and walked out of his home. He was on a mission to find Lord Reigns and his wife. He vowed to do so as he set out on his hunt for them.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Roman finding Della in time? What did you think of him helping her? What about the servant girl are you surprised she left with them? Do you think the risk is worth it for both of them? Why do you think Della is the only one that would be punished for adultery if caught and not Roman? What did you think of Roman's reaction to her bruises? Does she bring out his soft side? Why do you think he's willing to risk it all for her? What do you think of his thoughts of his future with her? What did you think about Seth's reaction? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Roman, Della and the servant girl traveled for days to their new land from Spain to Italy. The journey was done mostly at night; Roman wasn't a fool he knew Dr. Rollins was looking for himself and he was looking for Della. Others would be looking for her also it was safer for them to travel through the night along the back roads of the towns during the day they would take residence, rest up and begin their travel they avoided running into others as well as the threat Seth possessed for them. Roman was aware of what Seth had done to his other servant girl in the wake of Della leaving with him. He had eyes everywhere to keep track of Seth and his whereabouts. He knew that Seth was on a mission to find him and not only him but Della. He promised Della that no harm would come to her and he was going to make sure he held to his promise. Roman looked down at a sleeping Della as her head rested on his lap. He combed through her soft hair with his large fingers. He smiled as she let out a soft moan. She was beautiful as she slept she looked so peaceful. Her beautiful freckled face nearly covered with her dark hair. Her pouty red lips looked plump and soft as she pursed them out. She breathed through her nose and let out a light breath through her mouth. She was perfect. Roman stayed up most of the night to make sure they were safe as they traveled but mainly to watch his beauty sleep through the night. He knew the dangers of what would happen if they were caught. Della would be sentenced to death for her crimes and he would be punished for his but he didn't care. He was going to enjoy his time with Della and prayed they would never be caught.

The night time sky soon gave away into the early morning sky. The sky became an array of orange and pink as the sun was ready to rise as they had finally reached their destination, the home they would live in forever as husband and wife even if it wasn't a legalized marriage they would be husband and wife in their eyes and their hearts. The carriage came to a stop and Roman woke up with his eyes blinking as their driver tapped on the carriage door. He smiled as he looked out the small window and saw a rainbow of pink and orange in the sky. "Della," he said as he gently woke her up from her deep slumber. "We're home," he whispered into her ear making her smile. He kissed her temple softly before she moaned as she sat up stretching. "Good morning, Beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him. "Where are we? Did we make it to Italy?"

"We're finally home," he said with a proud smile. "This is our home," he said showing her a home that was nothing like the home she shared with Seth. It was more lived in, more run down but it was still a large home. The backyard was large and in the distance there was a vineyard to grow grapes for the wine they were going to make. They were going to own a vineyard, stomp the grapes, make wine and sell it for income not to mention Roman was going to have a farm where he would grow his vegetables, raise cattle and pork to be slaughtered to sell the meat. He had their whole lives planned out. It wasn't what Della wanted, she didn't want to be a farmer's wife BUT she was living the life with the man she always wanted. She couldn't believe that Roman was willing to give up his life as an Earl to be a farmer. "What do you think?" he asked as they stepped out of the carriage onto the dirt road. Della looks at the home in front of her. "I know it's nothing like what you had with Seth but this isn't anything like I have had either. I think it's cozy," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Della's shoulders.

"It's definitely cozy," she said taking in the home before her. "Are you sure you want to be a farmer?"

"I don't care what I do as long as I am with you," he said with a smile before he kissed her cheek. The servant girl grabbed their things as they made their way to the front door of their home. "Of course I have to do some work on it, fix it up a little bit but it's the safest place for us."

"You're going to do some work to fix it up?" she asked with amusement. "You're an earl what could you possibly know about farming, making wine and fixing up a house? Have you ever painted in your life? Have you ever raised cattle, milked a cow, worked with chickens? Have you ever had that life?" she asked.

"I mean I can learn," he said with a smile. "I was hoping you could teach me."

"I see," she said with a smile. "You want me to show you how to be a farmer?"

"I was hoping you could help me out give me some tips can you?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I'll help you out."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile as the man that sold him their home stepped out onto the porch. "Good morning," said Roman.

"Good morning," he said in his Italian accent. "Are you Roman?" he asked.

"I am Roman and this is my wife," he said introducing her to him.

"Nice to meet you," he said before shaking their hands. "As you can see there is some work that must be done on this house. It could use a little fixing up."

"I know," said Roman. "I'm going to get started on it as soon as possible. And there is a vineyard out back for grapes?"

"Yes do you plan to make wine?"

"Yes that's one of my ventures," he said, "is there good money in selling wine?"

"Very good money," he smiled. "Would you like me to show you around the property?"

"Please," said Roman as he took Della's hand. They walked into the home and the man began the tour showing them the kitchen, the dining room, the sitting room, another sitting room and a water closet before taking them upstairs to show them all the bedchambers. Roman chose the biggest for him and Della to reside in. The entire home was already furnished but covered in dust. The house required a lot of cleaning and a lot of work to make it livable they were up for the challenge. The man took them to the backyard. It was very large and they could both see their children enjoying their time outside in the warm Italian sun. They walked around the barn and the stable. There were no animals but they were set to arrive in a few days, there was no hay but it was set to arrive with the animals. They walked through the vineyard and looked through their crops. The soil was good and everything was growing well.

The man left them with his key and left their residence. The servant girl dropped their luggage off in their bedchambers but they hardly had enough clothes to last forever. Della was going to use her sewing skill to make herself new dresses, new skirts and to make Roman new clothes. Della and Roman enjoyed a breakfast together before they started their day of fixing up their home. Della worked inside the home cleaning it from top to bottom with the help of the servant girl while Roman worked out in the barns and stables to clean them up before the animals arrived. He was sweating in the hot sun as he was sweeping out the barn. Della appeared with some tea for him and herself. "I think you need a break," she said with a smile.

"It's really hot out here," he said as he made his way over to her.

"I know it can get pretty warm when working out here," she said. "That's why I had Ruth make us some tea. Sit down and take a break with me."

"Okay," he said with a smile as he sat down with Della on the patio of their home. "How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

"I'm healing," she said before taking a sip of her tea. "My ribs aren't hurting as much."

"And your bruises are fading," he smiled. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I should have come for you sooner and you never would have felt that pain."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," she said. "Seth just wasn't who we all thought he was. My father loved Seth so did my mother. They thought he was a great doctor and would make a good husband for me. They promised me to him for his services. He was sweet and seemed to be genuine with me but once we arrived in Spain and we were alone he had changed. He turned into someone I didn't even know. The first night we arrived in Spain he had his partner Cecily and her mother come for dinner. They ridiculed me for being a farmer's daughter, called me uneducated, called me poor. Seth didn't stop them. He allowed them to ridicule me at our dinner. I excused myself because I wasn't feeling well and he allowed me to do so. Later that night he came up to our bedchambers telling me that I embarrassed him and I will present myself as his wife and act like a wife to him. That was the first time he attacked me. I thought it was the last time but it wasn't that last time. He was so angry. I was afraid to move, afraid to talk. I was afraid to do anything," she said. "I was afraid he would attack me again but he always found a reason. He forced himself on me many times. As much as I wanted a child I'm glad I miscarried his. I could never raise the spawn of Satan."

"Once you're healed and you feel that you're ready," he began. "You and I can try for a child. That's only if you want to. I am in no rush. I can wear sheepskin or withdraw myself. It's your decision. I am no rush but I know I want to have a lot of children with you," he said with a smile. "And I'm sorry you had to live that life. I should have never married Amelia and then you wouldn't have had to suffer at the hands of Seth Rollins. What kind of physician is he to begin with?" he asked. "What kind of man beats a woman around like he did to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Roman. He's gone. We're far away from him. He's a deceiver. He deceives people into believing he's something that he isn't and that is a decent human being. He seemed sweet until his evil came out. As for the child, you do not need to use sheepskin or withdraw yourself. If a child is meant to be in our lives a child will come," she smiled. "Are we in danger, Roman?"

"As much as I would like to say no," he said, "we are in a tremendous amount of danger. If we're caught you could be punished by death and I could face punishment. I have spies out on Seth and he's seeking revenge. If he finds us it could cost us our lives at his hands," he said. "We are in danger but we are going to do everything to stay safe. It will be hard for Seth to find us here in Italy but if he arrives I will be waiting for him," said Roman with a promise in his voice. He pulled out his knife and took his fingertips over the blade.

"Roman," she said. "Murder can get you killed."

"And adultery can get you killed it's worth the risk of loving you, Della," he shrugged. "We'll be okay."

"I hope," she said nervously. "He is looking for us isn't he?"

"Yes, he's on the mission to find us but I hid our tracks so well he's going to spend a long time looking for us. I should have taken us to America instead of Italy. You and I could have started a whole new life in America."

"I am not opposed to America," she said with a smile. "America sounds good."

"Allow me to get us some more coin and once we are set we can venture to America to start a new life. I heard there are plenty of opportunities over there that we don't have here."

"I am sure America is beautiful," she smiled. "I have heard good things."

"So have I," he smiled. "We could be whoever we wished to be over there," he smiled. "We'll make it to America someday. I promise."

"I would love that very much," she smiled. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he said, "we're going to have a good life and have a happy life."

"It was a happy life the moment you rescued me," she said looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. They matched the Italian sky above them and her freckles stood out in the sunshine. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she was all Roman's. "I guess I should remove this?" she asked showing him her wedding band on her finger. She removed it and tossed it out into the field making Roman smile. She walked back over to Roman and took a seat on his lap where she kissed his soft lips passionately before he returned back to work and she returned to cleaning their home.

Meanwhile Seth's carriage arrived at Della's parents' home in England. He had been traveling for days to get back to her parents with the hope Della ended up there. He ran to the door and started to bang on the door until Hunter answered it with shock. "Where is my wife?" he asked with an accusatory tone.

"Your wife? Where is your wife?" asked Hunter as Seth pushed his way into the house.

"DELLA!" he yelled forcing his way through their home. "DELLA!" he yelled as he frightened her younger brothers and sisters. They clung to their mom as this mad man made his way through their home tearing things apart looking for Della as he yelled out her name.

"Dr. Rollins," said Stephanie. "What is going on? Where is Della?"

"That's what I would like to know," he said angrily. "Where is my wife? Is she here? Are you hiding her from me? Where is my wife?"

"Calm down," said Hunter. "What happened? Where is Della?"

"That's what I am asking you," he said. "She left. I was working and she left with my servant girl and some man that I believe is Lord Reigns. Did he bring her home to you?"

"We haven't heard from Della since she left with you," answered Stephanie. "She hasn't even responded to my letters I have written to her," she said sadly. Seth knew Della never would have answered her letters. He burned them before she could receive them. He didn't want Della to have any ties to her family as long as she was his wife.

"What do you mean she left?" asked Hunter.

"She left with Lord Reigns. He took my wife," he said and Hunter could hear the bitterness in his tone.

"Why would she leave you?" he asked.

"Because she's a whore!" he answered.

"There is no need to call my daughter a whore. She wouldn't have just left you," he said.

"Well, she just left and you promised me a wife and I am without a wife because your daughter decided to leave with Lord Reigns. I will find them."

"I'm sorry," said Hunter. "I don't know what I can do for you. I have no clue where she could be. If she's with Lord Reigns they are far away by now. I thought Lord Reigns was married to Lady Amelia?"

"We all thought that," he said, "are you hiding Della from me? Do you know where he took her?"

"Like my wife said we haven't heard from Della since the day she left to go to Spain with you."

"I hope you're not lying to me," he warned. "I wouldn't want to hurt you in front of your children," he said.

"Seth, you need to calm down. I'm sure Della will be back. Reigns can't possibly love her forever."

"But he could possibly keep her away from me forever," he said angrily. "You promised me a wife!" he yells. "And the wife you gave me has left."

"I'm sorry," said Hunter, "but we have nothing left to give you," he said.

Seth's eyes caught Della's younger sister Adelle. He looked at her and pointed to her. "Adelle," he said, "I want Adelle."

"Seth, Adelle is too young to marry."

"I want her," he said, "and you will give her to me," he said pulling out his knife. "Come here," he demanded to Adelle. She burst into tears and looked at her mom and her father. "COME HERE!" he said forcefully.

"Go, Adelle," said Hunter, "let her go, Stephanie."

"WHAT?" asked Stephanie, "she's 10 and 6 she's too young to be a wife."

"We promised him a wife," he said sadly. "Adelle," he said with tears in his eyes.

"No, Papa," she begged, "no."

"LET'S GO!" yelled Seth as he grabbed the young blonde girl. She wasn't as beautiful as Della but she would make a good wife until he found Della. Adelle burst into tears and screams as he pulled her from the house against her will. He was going to make a wife out of her. She screamed to their carriage. She tried to fight him, she tried to escape but she couldn't. It only infuriated him more and he took his hand to the side of her face causing her to cry out. "Get in the carriage," he said forcing her into the carriage. "Stop crying. That's what I hated about your sister is her crying stop crying and I won't hurt you," he said climbing into the carriage with her. She sat far away from him as he instructed his driver to go and they were off. She was going to travel with him to find her sister and if he never found Della Adelle would be the wife he was promised if he found Della he didn't know what would come of Adelle but she was useful for now.

 ***A/N: I have decided to no longer ask questions at the end of the chapters for now but I would still love to hear your feedback on the chapter like what about Seth taking Adelle, what do you think of Roman promising to take Della to America, do you think Della can show Roman how to work on a farm? What did you think of this chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Days had passed since Seth took Adelle from her family to be used in place of Della to be a wife to Seth against her will. Life for her had changed the day Seth took her from her Mama and Papa. Her days were full of hate, Seth was so hateful toward her. She cried every night she had been gone. Seth treated her the same way he treated Della but he was worse toward Adelle to punish Della. It was a way to get back at Della for leaving him. Adelle was never going to escape he would never allow it. If he never got Della back Adelle would be his wife; his acting wife.

Stephanie was beside herself over the loss of their daughter Adelle, she was too young to be a wife, she wasn't ready to be a wife. She hadn't talked to Hunter since he allowed Seth to take their daughter from them. She had not heard from Della for all they knew Della could have been in trouble, Seth could have done anything to Della and instead of protecting Adelle Hunter allowed Seth to take her from their home. Stephanie was sitting at her table schooling her children when there was a knock on the door. "I will return in one second," she said to them. "Please work on this page while I see who's at the door." She stood up and her 6 year old daughter stopped her. "Yes Evelyn?"

"Don't answer the door, Mama," she said with tears in her blue eyes. "It might be the bad man again."

"I have to answer the door, Evelyn."

"What if it's the bad man?" she asked. "He might take me next."

"Poppet, no one is going to take you or your other sisters and brothers again. Mama won't let them. You're going to be safe," she promised her young daughter and it broke her heart that she remembered Seth taking Adelle from their home the way he did. It caused a lot of sleepless nights. Seth wasn't who they thought he was. Stephanie knew Seth had done something to Della to make her run away so he said or the worst thing possible murdered her. Stephanie feared for Della and now Adelle neither were safe at the hands of Seth Rollins.

"Okay, Mama," she said wrapping her tiny arms around her mother. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Evelyn as there was another knock on the door.

"Evelyn, go read and answer the questions. Mama will be right back," she said.

"Yes, Mother," she said before she joined her brothers and sisters at the table before Stephanie made her way to the door.

Stephanie opened the door to see a messenger standing on the other side. "Yes, Sir?" asked.

"A letter for Ms. Helmsley," he said delivering an envelope to her.

"Thank-you," she said as she looked at the front of the envelope it was addressed to her but she recognized the beautiful writing of the letter. It was from Della. She had finally received the letter she had been waiting for. She hadn't heard from Della since she departed for Spain with Seth. Stephanie grasped the letter in her hand as she thanked the messenger one last time before shutting the door. She smiled as she opened it to read the words of her daughter. She couldn't expect to know what she was about to find out after reading the letter.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _By the time you're getting this letter Seth may have already arrived at your residence and I apologize for that. I'm unsure of what he is capable of and I don't trust him. He will be looking for me if he arrives don't allow him into your home. If he asks where I am tell him you don't know of my whereabouts. I left Seth. He is not the man that you thought he was. He wasn't the man I believed him to be. He is spiteful, aggressive and evil. The travel to Spain was full of love and comfort but upon our arrival in Spain he turned his entire being into Satan himself. He put me through Hell. He hit me, he raped me and he belittled me. He kept me prisoner in my own home. I was not allowed to do anything that I wished to do. He was vindictive and evil. I didn't know a man could possess such evil inside their being but Seth is filled with an evil I have never seen. I have run away from Seth and escaped to my freedom. I cannot tell you my whereabouts or my company I am with. It is unsafe. It would be dangerous for you and our family but just take comfort in knowing that I am alive and I am safe. I am happy. You don't need to worry about me, Mama. I promise I am safer now than I was married to Seth. This will probably be my last letter I write to you. I cannot risk our safety. I love you and Papa very much. I miss you and I always will. Please take care of Adelle, Henry, Jacob, Isaiah, Evelyn and Sarah and give them a kiss for me. I love you, Mama._

 _Yours,_

 _Della_

Stephanie's eyes burned with tears as she finished reading the letter from Della. She picked up her skirts and ran out to her husband to tell him the news. She ran out the door, down the porch steps to the backyard where Hunter was working. "HUNTER! HUNTER!" she yelled as she ran holding her skirts and Della's letter in her hand. "HUNTER!" she yelled with panic in her voice.

Hunter stopped plowing the yard and turned to see his wife approaching him. He could hear her yells and knew something was wrong. He waited for her to reach him. "Stephanie, what is it?" he asked as she finally reached him.

"It's Della, it's Adelle," she answered trying to catch her breath.

"You must really relax. You should not be running like that, Steph," he said. "What's wrong with Della and Adelle?"

"Seth," she said still trying to catch her breath. "A letter from Della," she said holding it up for him. "He's not who we thought he was. He terrorized Della. She left him because he terrorized her. She ran away from him to be safe and to be happy, Hunter."

"What?" he asked. "Let me see that," he said taking the letter from Stephanie. He read over the letter and his face turned white. He was sick to his stomach. Seth had destroyed Della and he was most likely destroying Adelle. It could have been worse for Adelle than it was for Della because Seth was angrier, more vindictive than before. His heart hurt for Adelle. "Where is she? Where is Della?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me she said it is safer if we don't know but what about Adelle? God only knows what that evil man has done to her and you let him take her. You didn't stop him. You let him take her," she said with anger and pain. "You should have protected her. You should have fought for her. She's only 10 and 6," she said. "She's not ready to be a wife or to endure whatever Seth is doing to her."

"I'm sorry," he said, "Stephanie, I'm sorry. I should have protected her."

"But you didn't. You let him take her," she said with tears burning her eyes. "You let him take our baby. Now I'll never see Adelle again and I will never see Della again because you promised Della to a man she didn't love and allowed the same man to take Adelle from us out of spite. I HATE YOU!"

"Stephanie, isn't that a little aggressive?"

"I hate you. You're going to go find my daughters and you're going to bring them back to me. If you want me to stop hating you, you're going to find my daughters and bring them back to me. If you don't, Hunter, I will NEVER forgive you for allowing our daughters to go through the hell they have gone through with Seth. You're going to find Seth and you're going to get my daughter back and then you're going to find Lord Reigns and get Della back."

"You don't know if Della is with Lord Reigns," he said.

"I do and you know how I know?" she asked.

"How?" he asked.

"Because she loves him, Hunter she has always loved him. She loved him the moment she met him but you had to keep her away from him. You had to stop that from occurring," she said, "you gave her away to the first man that came along just to get away from Lord Reigns. You knew she loved him but you were so stubborn to even believe that maybe it wouldn't matter that she was the Farmer's Daughter and that maybe he would marry her. You didn't want to believe that our daughter was worthy of being married to an Earl so you gave her away to the first man that came along and that man raped our daughter repeatedly and hit her repeatedly," she said shaking her head. "You're fully responsible for this. If you would have just let Della love Lord Reigns NONE of this would have happened."

"It was YOUR father that promised Della to Dr. Rollins," he said, "I didn't promise her to anyone."

"But you allowed it. We didn't know that man and now we lost our daughters because of him. You're going to find them and bring them home to me do you understand me?"

"Yes, Stephanie," he said. "I understand. I don't even know where to begin."

"You're going to Lord Reigns' residence and speak with his mother to see if she knows where he could be with our daughter but you know the worst part of this? If Della is caught with Lord Reigns, caught with another man she will be punished for her crimes. FIND HER!" she yelled before she stormed off to finish schooling her children.

Hunter wasted no time to arrive to Lord Reigns' house to speak with his mother. He hoped that she would be able to tell him of Roman's whereabouts so that he could find his daughter. He had no idea how he would find out Seth's whereabouts to rescue Adelle. His heart hurt knowing she was in trouble. He also knew that Seth would not hesitate to kill her if he needed to. He had to be careful about everything to keep their daughter alive. He arrived at his old employer's residence and knocked on the door. The servant answered and he told him he was there to see the Lady of the house. The servant invited him in and went to get Roman's mother for him. He stood in the foyer of the home has he waited for her presence.

"Farmer Helmsley," said the Lady as she made her way down the stairs and caught glimpse of him in the foyer. "I've been waiting for your arrival. Where is my son?" she asked.

"That's why I came to call. I was curious as to where my daughter was."

"You don't know where my son is?" she asked.

"I know where he is as much as I know where Della is. She cannot be found," he answered. "Della had gone to Spain with her husband. Her husband turned out to be a terrible man and she ran away. I am to believe she is with Lord Reigns."

"Lord Reigns departed weeks ago," she answered. "He left his wife, his residence took some coin with him but no one has heard from him in weeks. Where is my son, Helmsley?"

"I assure you I do not have any idea where your son is," he answered, "but I do believe they are together. Della wrote us a letter. She made it seem that she would never tell us where she escaped to and she would never tell us who she was with. They don't want us to know and for good reason. Della can be punished for her crimes."

"And I will make sure that she is punished when my son and her are discovered. He left his wife. He gave no explanation but that he didn't love her. He took his belongings and left. He has not been seen or heard from since."

"The only thing we have received from Della is a letter and according to her it is the final letter. I don't know if we will ever find either Roman or Della. If they wanted to be found they would make sure they could be but they don't. It's not safe for either of them if Della's husband finds them. He took our daughter from us in place of Della that ran away. We found out that he had raped and beaten Della."

"And Roman needs to be the knight to save her," said his mother. "It's noble but Dr. Rollins is known for being aggressive. He has been married previously but his wife disappeared without a trace. Some suspect he murdered her while others suspect she ran away like Della did. Rollins is not a man to be taken lightly and Roman knew it. He loves Della and he would not wish for harm to come her way. He needed to rescue her. I wish I could stop his heart from loving her but I can't. He loves Della. If Della is with Roman she's safe and you're correct we may never hear from either again but we know they are both happy and safe as much as it pains me to see him settle for a farmer's daughter. He obviously chose his heart over his wealth and power. I cannot be upset with him. Della is in good hands. If I hear from Roman I will send for you. Will you do the same for me if you hear from Della?"

"Yes," he answered. "So we just wait."

"IF they want to be found yes if not there's not much more we can do. We can just hope to hear from them," she said.

"I understand," said Hunter. "Thank-you."

"It was my pleasure," she said. "He does truly love he's loved her since the say he met her."

"Same with Della," he responded. "It was destined to be I suppose."

"I suppose," she said. "Have a wonderful afternoon. I will send for you if I hear anything."

"Thank-you," he said as he tipped his hat before he left the residence. He knew they would never be found. Seth was looking for them and they knew it. They were long gone by now. Roman was a smart man he knew how to stay under the radar. He knew how to hide himself well. If he wanted to be found he wouldn't have run away with Della.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

The sun was shining down in Italy and it was a beautiful afternoon in what should have been the winter time. It didn't feel much like winter it was warmer than normal and the sun was shining brightly over Roman's and Della's farm. Roman stood near a nearly frozen pond in the chilly air of winter waiting for Della to arrive. He stood dressed in black doe skin breeches, white shirt and a black overcoat. His dark hair wrapped into a bun. Roman smiled as he saw Della walking toward him and their sitting rock in front of the pond dressed in a white petticoat jacket with a beautiful white dress underneath as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She made her way to Roman with a smile on her face, her blue eyes glistening with tears as his dark brown eyes did the same. She smiled through her tears as she met Roman. "You look beautiful, Della," he said with a smile before he kissed her cheek softly.

"You look handsome," she responded with a smile.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she said with a smile. "Let's get married."

"I should have married you over Amelia," he said. "You are a far better wife than she will ever be and my heart truly belongs to you."

"My heart is yours, My Love," she said with a smile.

They were unable to marry in the eyes of God with a minister due to the circumstances of them both still being married to two people they never truly loved. Roman realized he should have went back sooner for Della and she wouldn't have endured such pain and such heart ache from Seth but he followed the rules of society and married the woman placed in front of him. Their marriage would have been unhappy had he not run away to find Della and if Roman had not found Della when he did she could have ended up dead or went on to live through heinous abuse at the hands of Seth. He was her savior and saved her from destruction. Della joined Roman and he took her small hands into his after he put the bouquet of flowers down on the rock. "Della, the moment I saw you I was lost in your beauty. Your beautiful freckles in the sun, you dressed in your patchwork dresses and a straw hat on your head. I knew my heart would be yours. You were perfect beyond all words. You looked so innocent and sweet as you worked in the fields. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I didn't' want to take my eyes off of you. You changed my life that day. I never thought a Farmer's Daughter would change my life or have as much of an impact on my life as you had on mine. I thought about you every day and every night. I couldn't get you off of my mind. You took my heart from my very chest and while we cannot marry in the eyes of God I promise to love you, honor you, respect you the rest of our lives. I promise my heart and love to you through the good times and through the bad times, the sickness and in health. I promise to forsake all others and take only you to my bed and to love you the rest of my life. I make this vow to you from my heart and before God."

"I never knew what love was before I met you and before you came into my life. I was innocent and pure in every way but the moment I saw you I knew I would love you the rest of my life. I hoped to one day marry you, make you a father and spend the rest of my life with you but my father had other plans. I was a farmer's daughter not worthy of an Earl. I felt I would never be worthy of your love but my heart was yours. I knew I would never stop loving you. I could never stop loving you. I vow my life to you. I vow to love, honor and obey you. I vow to love you through the best times and through the worst times. I vow to forsake others remaining true only to you. I vow my life to you and vow the rest of my days to be your wife," she said with tears in her eyes.

Roman smiled at his beautiful wife to be and took a gold ring from his pocket and placed it on to her slender ungloved finger with a soft smile. "I present this ring to you to wear with love and joy. A ring has no end nor shall my love for you. I choose you Della to be my wife from this day and forever more." He placed the ring on her finger joyfully.

Della pulled a ring out of her pocket and placed it onto Roman's finger nervously and said, "I present this ring to you to wear with love and joy. A ring has no end nor shall my love for you. I choose you Roman to be my husband this day and forever more." Roman smiled down at her as she completely placed the ring that would tie him to her forever onto his finger that was much bigger than her own.

"Together we are now man and wife," he said with a smile. "Now I am going to kiss the bride," he said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly with a sweet passion. "Forever and more," he smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Forever and more," she smiled back at him. They took hands and made their way to their home where their servant girl had prepared a feast for them to celebrate their union as man and wife. Their feast was fit for a king and a queen they arrived to the table to see chicken, potatoes, vegetables and bread. Roman smiled and pulled the chair out for his wife and she took a seat at one end of the table as he took his seat at the other end of the table. It was a simple wedding nothing extravagant like he had with Amelia but he enjoyed this wedding more because the love was real between him and Della. His love for her was pure and true as was her love for him. Both had love run deeply for the other.

"Everything looks delicious," said Della as the servant served her a plate of food.

"Thank-you," Roman said to the servant as she served him his plate of food. "It looks wonderful. How do you feel now that we are man and wife?" he asked before digging into his food.

"I feel happy. Being with you the last few weeks has made me happier than I have been in months," she said honestly. "My life with Seth would have been terrible. It was already terrible."

"I could no longer allow you to endure that pain but Della you're with me now, you're my wife, the wife of my heart, moon of my life and I will love you forever. My job as your husband is to protect you from all harm and not allow anyone or anything to bring harm to you again."

"Moon of your life?" she smiled. "I like that."

"It suits you," he said with a smile. "Eat, Moon of my life," he said with a smile, "tonight I take you to bed for the first time." Roman had remained in control of his emotions since he had rescued her from Seth. He had not taken her to their bed until they had been married. He wanted to respect her and treat her like the Queen that she was to him. Taking her to bed before they had wed would have been disrespect to her as a woman and as the love of his life.

"Yes, My love," she smiled. "If I am the moon of your life does that make you my sun and stars?" she asked with her blue eyes sparkling through her smile.

"Yes, Della," he said with a smile. "I like that."

"Me too," she said with a smile as she began to eat with her husband and drank the wine they had already started to make from the grapes in their vineyard. "Will I ever be able to see my family again?" she asked. "I miss my papa, my mama, Adelle and my other siblings."

"Do you wish to see your family again?"

"Someday when it's safe for me to return to them," she answered. "I hope they are doing well. I hope my mama does not fall ill again and I do hope that Adelle marries a man that will love her like she deserves," she said as Roman put his fork down onto the table.

"When we arrive in America we will send for your family to join us," he said, "but as for Adelle," he began.

"What of Adelle?" she asked.

"You are aware I have my men keep watch over Seth to make sure he is not getting too close?"

"Yes," she said, "what of Adelle?"

"He took her and made her his wife," he answered. "Seth took Adelle from your mother and papa and forced her to be his wife until he finds you."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't want to frighten you," he said.

"We need to save her, Roman. She's not yet a woman, she's still a young girl. You saw what he did to me imagine the pain and abuse he is inflicting on poor Adelle and it's my fault because I ran away from him now my sister is forced to endure the pain."

"Della, it is not your fault. My men are going to do their best to save Adelle and bring her to us but Seth is different with her. He's more protective. He does not let his guard down. It's not going to be easy for her to escape or for my men to rescue her. It's going to take time and a plan."

"But he could kill her," she said with tears in her eyes. "Please save her, Roman, please."

"We're doing our best do not be troubled. We will save her I promise," he said with a soft smile.

"I hope so," she said. "I hope so."

After they finished their wedding feast Roman and Della relaxed by the fire in their home, holding onto one another not speaking a word as they allowed their food to settle, "Della," said Roman extending his hand. "It's time."

"It's time?" she asked nervously biting her lip.

"Yes it's time to become one, Moon of my life," he said with a smile.

She bit her lip softly, "but I am nervous. I'm scared," she said truthfully.

"Moon of my life, I will be gentle and loving toward you nothing harsh or rough unless you request otherwise," he said as she stood up taking his hand. Sex had always been a negative experience with Seth. He never took the time to be gentle with her or loving toward her. He often took her to their bed out of haste and raped her. She cried through the pain and it only made him angrier with her which made him rougher with her. There was no romantic connection it was all about Seth and what he wished from his wife.

"All right," she said nervously as he led her up to their bedchambers. He shut the door behind him and started to strip out of his clothes. He removed his overcoat first and tossed it onto the chair before removing his white shirt. He took off his shirt sleeves exposing his firm chest. He wasn't as in shape as Seth but he was perfect for Della. Roman slowly removed his breeches and kicked them off as he stood in front of Della in his underwear.

"Turn around," he commanded softly and sweetly with a need of passion in his voice. She did as he said and turned her back to him. He unbuttoned the back of her white dress and slid it off of her small delicate body. It was perfect to him. She had freckles on her shoulders that matched the freckles on her face. He kissed her shoulders one at a time as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck softly as he untied her bodice from behind, freeing her plump petite breasts and exposing the rest of her perfect body. She was a goddess in his eyes as he turned her to face him. She kept her head down as he freed her hair from its tight bun. He looked her over before he removed her underwear and she stood before him naked and in the flesh. She placed her head down in shame. He lifted her chin and said, "beautiful." He kissed her lips softly, passionately with a need for her. She kissed him back with the same burning passion. He backed her up to their bed and she fell softly onto the bed as his body fell on top of hers never breaking their soft passionate kiss. She freed his hair from the bun and his long hair fell to the middle of his back as he kissed his bride. His cock was stirring in his underwear and she felt the hardness between her legs. He took his soft plump lips from her lips and placed them on her neck kissing her softly, kissing her collar bone softly not missing an inch. His lips found her chest, found her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth suckling on it softly as she moaned out in pleasure. He took the other nipple into his mouth suckling it softly as she moaned out in pleasure. His lip trailed further down her body, kissing every inch of her perfection. He removed his body from hers and stood up to remove his underwear freeing his full and thick erection. His body differed than Seth's in so many ways. He was larger, he was bigger and he was more handsome than Seth ever was and he treated Della much better than Seth ever had. Seth treated her like a prisoner while Della was Roman's queen while he was her king respectfully.

Roman's large body covered Della's tiny frame as he spread her legs softly. He smiled down at her as he entered her softly. He moaned out in pleasure as he filled her with his cock. He had wanted to be inside her for so long. He wanted to make love to her so long. He had dreamed about it and fantasies of it. She moaned out as she felt him deep inside of her. He started to move slowly, sweetly and passionately. Filling her deep as he made love to her with so much love and passion, so much want and so much need, his lips captured hers as he continued to make love to her. Her fingernails sliding up and down his back as he hit every sweet soft spot within in her. Their moans of passion filled the air. He wanted more of her, he needed more of her. He didn't want it to end. He moved slow and deep as she moved with him slowly it was meant to be. They slowly became one as the sun faded in the sky and gave away to the moon. Della couldn't control herself much longer as the passion tore through her body, her legs quaked and her nails dug into his back as she arched her back to take more of him. She groaned out as she hit her climax Roman moaned with her as he felt her hot release cover his cock. He continued to move with so much passion and need, with so much love. He loved her more than words could say and he showed her through his love making. Roman could take no more, the passion ripped through him like a wave in the ocean, his body shook and his cock jerked as he hit his powerful release filling her with his seed and kissing her lips softly as he filled her. "Della," he moaned against her lips, "Moon of my life, I love you."

"My sun and stars, I love you too," she said with a soft smile. Roman rested after he removed himself from Della and took her in his arms. They watched the sky turn to black before they made love again and many times after that before early hours of the morning. Della exhausted, satisfied and loved fell asleep in Roman's arms and he held her tightly to him as he drifted off to sleep. He was never going to let go of her, she was his and he was hers. Their hearts belonged together and that night they became one flesh and it was everything he ever dreamt it would be. She made him the happiest man in the world and he was going to do everything to make her the happiest woman in the world.

While Roman and Della enjoyed their wedding celebration to the fullest Seth had just finished violating Adelle in a cottage he had discovered in the woods. Adelle cried as he filled her with his seed and removed himself from her. "It will be better," he promised her. "If you cry it makes it worse."

"I hate you," she said through her tears as she covered herself with a blanket, hiding her body from the man that claimed to be her husband. She was ashamed of herself.

"Aw, Adelle, is that any way to speak to your husband?" he asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I love you, My dear. In fact when we find your sister I have the need to keep you along with her."

"Don't touch me," she said slapping his hand away.

"Don't," he said pinning her down. "You make this harder than it has to be, you're always fighting. If you stopped fighting and enjoyed the life I am giving you, you would be happier."

"I want to go home," she cried.

"You are home, My Dear. Your home is with me now. We are going to find Della and return to Spain where I will take both of you as my wives and you both will give me the pleasure I desire from my wives. There will be no fighting. And when I find Lord Reigns I will kill him or you'll kill him in front of Della."

"No," she said. "I will do no such thing. I hate you. I want to be freed when you find Della."

"It's not going to work like that. I'm sorry, Love," he said with a soft smile. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to no man," she fought back.

He let out a laugh, "Get some rest, Darling. We have a long day of traveling and another long night ahead. It doesn't help to fight."

"Fuck you," she said before he slapped her across the face. "You're going to be sorry. Do you think it is you that will kill Lord Reigns or Lord Reigns that will kill you for what you have done to Della? He truly loves her, Seth."

"He took what was mine and I will take back what is mine."

"So you think," she said, "I hope he kills you with his sword and beheads you in front of millions of people and uses your head as a trophy."

"Enough, Girl," he said before he slapped her once again. "You're going to learn to keep your mouth shut," he said as she cried. "Now get some rest," he said before he stood up and walked out of her room. Locking her in the bedchambers and set his guard outside her door so she didn't try to escape. Adelle stood up and dressed herself as the tears fell from her eyes. She walked over to the window to make her escape but they were locked and a guard stood outside the window. She turned her back to the wall and slid down to her bottom. She began to cry hysterically. She was stuck, there was no way out. There was no way home unless Seth was dead. She would have to kill him to be free. She began to plot his death through her agony and her pain as she cried. She vowed he would be dead so she could get free to be reunited with her mama and papa. She stopped crying and knew what she had to do.

 ***A/n: what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

The farm animals arrived on Roman's and Della's farm just a day or two after they wed each other. Della had been the happiest she had been since she first met Lord Reigns and they were very much in love with each other. They celebrated their love every night since they wed and nearly every morning. Reigns couldn't remember a time he had been as happy as he was with Della. She was his moon while he was her stars. They were all each other had as they hid away from the wrath of Dr. Rollins. Della stood at the doorway of the barn as she watched Roman trying to milk one of their cows. She had to keep herself from laughing as he tried to milk it but was getting frustrated by the lack of milk it was producing. "Damn it," he said as he kicked over the bucket. "Why won't you milk," he said as the cow grunted. "We need milk from you," he said coaxing it but the cow was growing agitated and continued to grunt at Roman. Della tightened her lips into a smile trying to hold back the laughter. "Why do you make this so difficult," he said as he stood up. "I will be back," he said before he turned around and saw Della standing there with her lips tight together with a smile and holding back a laugh. "I'm sorry, this cow just isn't producing milk," he said. "I've tried since early this morning and nothing," he said.

"Roman," she said, "You're not going to get milk from that cow," she said trying to hold back laughter as she looked at him with her deep blue eyes.

"I was going to come back later to try again," he said. "Maybe later she will give me some milk all the other cows cooperated and gave us milk but this beast," he said. "This beast is stubborn. Maybe we should get rid of it. It's not doing its job." Della couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "It's a stupid cow."

"No," she said shaking her head through her laughter. "The cow will do its job when the time is right but right now it is not its job to produce milk."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "It's a cow," he said.

"It's a bull," she responded. "Bulls don't give milk only the female cows do. You probably upset the bull."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Truly," she replied. "That is a male. They don't produce milk. He will do his job mating with the females to produce calves for us but he will not give you milk," she said.

"Oh," he said looking defeated. "I just thought," he said.

"You're okay," she said with a smile as she walked toward her husband to comfort him. "You're learning," she said. "Now you know bulls don't give milk."

"I know that now," he said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist pulling her closer to him. "I'm sorry," he said before he kissed her lips softly.

"It's all right, Love, you're learning and you have me to teach you," she said with a smile as she brushed a piece of hair out of his face tucking it behind his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a soft smile before breaking their embrace.

"What all needs to be done?" she asked.

"Cows have been milked, eggs gathered from the chickens or the hens. I fed the hogs and herded the sheep. I just need some help with the hay."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Let's go haul some hay."

"You know I enjoy this farming life but when we get to America we're going to go a different route in life. I hope that by the time we get to America you'll be a mother and we can start a family. I would love to make a way of life for our family in America."

"If God chooses to bless us with a child," she smiled at her husband. "You've certainly put in enough effort to have one." Roman smiled at his wife and kissed her lips softly before they walked to the stables to haul the hay and split it apart for the animals. Roman couldn't complain about the farm life. He could have lived a life of luxury with Amelia as an Earl and had people work for him; Della's dad included but he chose to live a life of happiness with Della. He could take her to his residence in England, proceed to bring her into his society but he knew she would never be truly accepted by his people and she would always be a farmer's daughter. She would never be happy with that life so he made the sacrifice for life's happiness by throwing away his title and his wealth to make the one woman he truly loves happy. He promised to spend his life doing so. Every time she laughed it made him smile, the sound of her soft velvety voice made his heart melt, the words I love you on her lips meant everything to him. He was rich in his life with Della. His wealth comes from their happiness.

After their morning of milking cows, taking care of the animals and hauling hay Roman and Della sat on a blanket underneath the cool but warm sun enjoying a lunch their servant had made for them enjoying the beautiful blue skies and the cool breeze. "It's a nice day considering the time of year," said Roman before he took a bite of his bread.

"It's a very nice day," she responded. "Have you heard any word on Adelle? I worry about her so often. I feel this is my fault because I left Seth. If I hadn't left Seth Adelle wouldn't have become his target."

"Seth is a sick man," answered Roman. "It would have happened eventually. Did you know Seth was wed before he wed you?" he asked.

"I was unaware," she said puzzled. "You mean I was not his first wife?"

"You were his second wife," he said.

"What happened with his first wife," she asked.

"No one is certain of what happened to his first wife many say she killed herself and some believe he killed her."

"I would believe he killed her but I also believe she could have killed herself. Seth has that effect on women. He seemed so sweet when he was my mother's physician but when we arrived at our residence he changed. He was not the man I married. He turned cynical and possesses a dark soul. He hit me and raped me," she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't even imagine what he's doing to Adelle. Is she safe, Roman?"

"I cannot tell," he said, "he has too many guards on her. She will have trouble escaping from his reigns," he said. "It's the sad truth. My men can't get to her to rescue her because he keeps her locked away and surrounded by guards."

"Do you think your men could ever rescue her?" she asked.

"I'm not certain but we are going to do everything in our power to rescue Adelle it's going to take some work and planning but we will free her from Seth and then I will take care of Seth myself for everything he put you through and put your sister through."

"What are you going to do to Seth?" she asked looking at him with her deep blue eyes full of curiosity.

"I'm going to take his head with my sword," he answered with a smile. "The pirates will take care of the rest of him."

"Wonderful," said Della with a smile. "What do you think America will be like?" she asked.

"More freedom," he answered. "Many people left England years ago for religious freedom and to live life freely without the pressure of the crown. I would love a little bit of freedom from the crown. Freedom to worship whichever God I wish and practice whichever religion I believe in, I don't wish to be Catholic. I want to find a new religion in America. I still believe in God but I wish to believe in him another way. America is supposed to be the country of opportunity and growth. There's still land that has yet been discovered by people. We are going to start a whole new life in America with your family and maybe my mother. There will be no titles, new names, new life we can be who we want to be without hiding from anyone," he said making Della smile.

"Why would you give up your wealth for me, why would you walk away from a title for a Farmer's Daughter?" she asked. "You're risking a lot to be wed to me."

"There's a risk in love but it can be worth taking. I will give up whatever I need to give up as long as I can call you my wife. When we get to America we will make our marriage true and official. NO one will know I was married and you were married. Life will be brand new in America," he said. "I would rather be poor and be your husband than be wealthy and the husband of another woman. You bring me more happiness than anyone else could ever do. I love you, Della and loving you throwing everything else away is worth every risk. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything," he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't trade my life with you," she said with a smile. "Roman, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"As are you," he said with a smile.

"Tell me about the balls and masquerades," she said taking his hand into hers as they sat together on the blanket after finishing their lunch together. "I want to know why they are so special."

"Balls are used for social events. Men dress in their best attire and wear their wigs while women wear the most beautiful gowns. They dance with men and some women use a ball to choose their suitor. Masquerades are my favorite," he said with a smile. "You never know who's behind the mask. It's a mystery. It's like you learn to love someone based on their inner beauty rather than their outer beauty. I'm not one for outer beauty. I prefer to see a woman's soul instead of her face. You can tell how beautiful a woman is by her soul not by her face, how she dresses or who her father is. You know if our eyes saw souls instead of bodies how different our ideals of beauty would be? The world's beauty would be much different."

"That's beautiful," she said with a smile as she rested her head on his firm chest. He kissed her hair softly. "My sun and stars," she said with a smile. "You have a beautiful soul as you saw past my ragged appearance, beneath my skin and saw something in me that made you fall in love with me."

"Moon of my life," he smiled. "Your soul is much more beautiful than mine. It was not into my ears you whispered but into my heart, it was not my lips you kissed but my soul. You're the most beautiful woman inside and out. I would not have been able to fall in love with someone else the way I have fallen in love with you. When I married Amelia I knew it would never last. She didn't ignite the fire in my soul that you have ignited in me. She didn't take my breath away when I kissed her and she didn't make me feel alive nor did she make me feel happy. You have ignited something within since the moment I saw you working out in that field. I'll never forget your beautiful eyes the moment you first looked at me. I'll never forget the way your mouth curved into your smile when you first spoke to me. Every moment of the day I met you plays in my mind over and over. I wish to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life happy with you."

"Forever and always, My sun and stars."

"Forever and always, Moon of my life," he said before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He placed his hand on her stomach and said, "when do you wish to start a family?"

"Whenever God chooses to bless us with a child," she said with a smile placing her hand over his. "Do you wish for issue?"

"I wish for a lot of children," he said with a smile. "You will make a great mother."

"Like I have said to you, you have certainly put enough effort into starting a family. I wish for a lot of children. I want a large family much like mine. I loved having a lot of brothers and sisters. We were all very close. I want that for our children."

"I have no other siblings. My father has a bastard but I never spoke to him or have bothered with him. I have wished to have a brother my entire life maybe even a sister. I wished for a sibling but other than my bastard brother I had none. It was a lonely life. I would never do that to my children. I wish for many."

"Me too," she smiled. "We're going to have a beautiful life together."

"I promise you nothing less," he said with a smile before he kissed her lips once more. "And we're going to save your sister from Seth and reunite both of you with your family before we all travel to America for a new and beautiful life together."

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Adelle, Darling," Seth calls out as he walks into their bedchambers of their little home in the woods.

"Leave me alone," she says as she lays in their pretend marital bed, naked and recently abused by her husband, tears were staining the pillow case. "Go away!" she yells out as Seth makes his way over to their bed dressed in his work attire.

"Aw, Princess," he says stroking her cheek. "Is that any way to talk to your husband? Or the father of your unborn child," he says with a smile surprising Adelle that he had even known that she was with child from his constant abuse and assault through the nights and days that they had been together. Her courses failed to arrive in the monthly time and she knew something was not right with her body and she realized that she was with child when the sickness began to arrive. "I'm going to take care of you and our child," he says stroking her cheek as she choked on her sobs. "Don't cry, Beautiful," he says. "You're a woman now and soon to be a mother," he says placing his hand on the swell of her stomach. "It will do you well to get some rest while I am away at work."

"You're horrid," she snapped at him removing his hand from her stomach. "You're a horrid man."

"Aw, you have not seen horrid. Roman Reigns will see horrid when we come face to face again," he says. "He took what was mine and I will get back what belongs to me. Della is my wife as much as you're my wife. I wouldn't call me horrid you'll learn to love me," he says with a promise which made Adelle sob harder. She wanted freed from Seth Rollins. She wanted to be away from him as soon as she could but he had too many guards on her it wasn't worth the risk. She was unable to gather the poison to kill him because every guard watched her every move, followed her everywhere and even watched her bathe. She had no freedom and no way to escape from the man she despised as much as she had wished to.

"How do you know I am with child?" she questioned looking at him through her tears. "How do you know?"

"Ah, I am a physician. I see women with child on a daily basis. I could tell by the swell of your breasts, the shape of your hardened nipple," he smiles. "I could tell by the sensitivity of your vagina and the swell of your stomach. You would have never been able to hide it from me," he says with a smile. "I'm going to work. I will be home I wish to have dinner on the table for me when I arrive but I expect you to rest and take care of yourself and our child," he says making her shiver at the thought of being pregnant with his child. It was the spawn of Satan himself. "Don't try to escape. My guards are under strict orders to kill you if you try," he warns. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," she says through her sobs. "You're clear."

"Very good," he says. "I love you, Beautiful," he says leaning down kissing her softly before he departs for the day leaving her to cry in her own misery. Adelle rose to her feet and grabbed a dressing robe from her bed post before making her way over to the wardrobe in the room to find a gown to wear for the day.

She dressed herself in a royal blue skirt and a white blouse. She styled her dark hair into a low bun before the rush of sickness came over her. She was miserable there was no denying that she wasn't happy. She had lost her glow and her will to want to survive. She wished more than anything she would die before they found Della or that she would be rescued soon but with Seth's guards she knew it would never happen. Adelle stepped out of her bedchambers after her daily morning sickness and made her way to the kitchen where a meal had been prepared for her. She turns her nose up at it and pushes it away before drinking the milk. She had no appetite and anything she ate never lasted long before she was sick again. "I brought you some crackers," says one of the guards as he stands next to the table. "And ginger tea."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. He was not a bad looking man. He was rather quiet and he seemed to steer away from Seth. He wasn't like the other guards he cared for Adelle, checked on her and made sure she was doing well after Seth's assaults on her. She knew she could trust him which is why he was the first to know that she was with child. He was probably nearly 30 years old with blue crystal eyes, dirty blonde hair and a little stubble of a beard growing on his face. He never smiled much but when she saw him smile he had the most adorable dimples. He was handsome, too handsome and too kind to work for someone like Seth Rollins. Adelle didn't understand why he would work for him the payoff must have been nice.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks her taking a seat next to her.

"I'm nauseous," she answers before sipping her tea. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a soft smile showing off his dimple. "I take it he found out you're with child?"

"He guessed," she says sadly. "I thought I would have time to escape before he found out now he's going to be worse with me and the security. I'm never going to be free am I?" she asks with sadness in her voice, tears burning her beautiful blue eyes. They were the color of diamonds. "What am I going to do? I can't have a child with that man he will destroy it like he destroyed me," she says.

"That's why I am going to do my best to get you out of here," he says surprising her. "We're going to get you out of here," he says with promise.

"How can I trust you? What if you're trying to trick me? He will kill me before I am free."

"Because I don't work for Seth," he announces.

"Yet you're here working for him," she points out.

"No, he thinks I work for him. I am employed by another," he says with a smile. "A man that wishes for you to be free and I have promised him I would help you escape without harm."

"I don't even know your name," she says. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"I'm Dean Ambrose," he introduces himself, "but my friends call me Ambrose," he says extending his hand to her.

"Ambrose, it's nice to meet you," she says shaking his hand in return. She felt the electricity burn between them as their skin touched. He smiles at her letting her know he felt the same spark as she did. Their blue eyes met and Adelle shyly turned away as she felt her stomach flutter. "Who do you work for?"

"Roman Reigns," he says. "He's a good friend of mine. He has hired me to protect you and make sure you're safe against the evils of Seth Rollins. We're going to free you from that monster."

"But how?" she asks.

"We're working on it," he says, "but this is for you," he says delivering a piece of paper to her. She smiles as she takes it from him. She opens it to see her sister's writing in French telling her to remain strong and promising her she's okay. She reads more of the letter that talks of Roman and Della looking to save her from Seth Rollins promising to find her and rescue her to take her to America with them. Tears fill her eyes as she reads the rest of the letter. She folds it and holds it to her heart. She misses Della so much and her family. "We're going to get you out of here," he promises.

"I hope so, Ambrose," she says. "I hope so."

"We will," he promises, "but we have to remain secretive about it. Seth cannot find out or he will have both our heads. We need to be careful but we will get you out of there. First you need to destroy that letter and if you wish I can deliver a letter to Roman. He knows where you are it's a matter of making sure you're safe."

"He's in Italy, how would you even see him?"

"We have our ways of communication. I will deliver a letter to Della for you if you wish."

"Please," she says with a smile. "Thank-you." She hands him the letter and he tosses it into the fire to eliminate the evidence of her communication with Della not only to protect Adelle but to protect Della as well. They cannot risk them finding Della or finding out that Dean is Seth's enemy. It wouldn't be good for any of them. Adelle could see in Dean's eyes that he was being sincere and that she could trust him.

"My pleasure, Adelle," he says with a soft smile making her stomach flutter again. "Drink your tea and eat your crackers then you need to rest for your child. Despite the fact that Seth is the father of your unborn you will love it no matter who the father is. You need to rest for your child."

"I will," she says with a smile before he stands up and takes on his duties to be Adelle's guard through Seth's orders while pulling the wool over his eyes.

Meanwhile in Italy the sun was beating down on the back of Lord Roman Reigns or as he had recently become known as Farmer Reigns or Reigns as everyone called him as he was digging in the dirt to plant some crops. The sun was hot and the sweat was glistening over his firm body. His muscles flexed as he slammed the shovel into the ground to dig out more dirt. He stops to wipe his brow as Della watches him in the fields. He was in shape she couldn't deny her husband was one of the hottest most good looking men in the world. Italy had been treating him well, his tan skin darker from the Italian sun and working in the fields and out on the farm. He threw away his fancy clothes, his fancy breeches and classy shirts for overalls and pants sewn together by his wife and no shirt. His long dark hair often in a bun or a low ponytail, his face showing some stubble most days and others clear and soft, Reigns' eyes met Della's soft blue crystal eyes as he stood in the sun. He smiles at the sight of his wife. "Do you enjoy the view?" he asks with a smile.

"I wouldn't prefer another," she says with a smile as she comes to him. He rests the shovel against the post and opens his arms for his wife. She walks into his embrace, his sweat soaking her gown that had become too small for her. "Good morning," she greets him with a soft kiss.

"Morning? It's well after noon," he says with a smile.

"You didn't wake me when the rooster crowed?" she asks still in his embrace.

"You sleep so peacefully," he says. "I wasn't going to wake you. You needed to rest. Are you feeling any better?" he asks.

"A little better," she says. "Thanks for allowing me to rest."

"You're welcome, Moon of My Life," he says making her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "It's hot out here," she says, "but you look good."

"Thanks," he smiles keeping his arm wrapped around her. "And I'm all yours."

"Forever," she says with a smile. "Did Ambrose find Adelle?" she asks.

"He's working for Rollins, he's in. Rollins is an imbecile," he states. "He hired Ambrose right away. He says that it's going to be tough to get Adelle freed from Rollins because he has many guards on her and he shackles her often. It's going to be difficult but Ambrose and I are going to work together to get her safe."

"Poor Adelle," says Della as Roman felt her uneasiness. "She's been through so much. We need to save her soon."

"We're going to do the best that we can," he says. "And then we're going to go to America and start a brand new life together leaving this all behind us."

"Are you going to kill Rollins?" she asks, her blue eyes full of wonder.

"I wish to unless your sister takes care of the task first," he smiles. "According to Ambrose she is plotting a way to kill Seth."

"I would imagine so, I would take that dagger to his heart over and over again and to his throat," she says.

"I think many would," he says, "I have plans for us tonight," he announces.

"Really? What are your plans?" she asks.

"Oh you'll see," he says with a smile, "but I'll never get to them if I don't finish this."

"All right," she says. "I will let you get back to work. Love you," she says.

"Love you too," he says kissing her lips softly. "Tonight."

"Tonight," she repeats before she allows him to get back to work she watches him as he starts his work. She smiles at her husband's gorgeousness, he is much different now that they are married and happy together. He's less stressed and easier going.

Later that evening after Roman had finished his work, he cleaned himself up while Della was being dressed by her maid. "That's a beautiful dress," says Della as she looks at the red ball gown in her maid's hand. "Where are we going?" she asks knowing that the chances of her and Roman venturing out to a place that required such a beautiful gown were slim to none. Reigns didn't live that life anymore. He was nothing more than a farmer that provided the village with food and milk. He had very little coin so Della was confused on how he was able to afford a ball gown with such beauty. It was a red strapless ball gown that fell to her ankles and a red shawl to cover her shoulders.

"Reigns did not say," says her maid as she laces up Della's bodice. "This is tight, Madame Reigns," she says looking at her breasts spilling over the top of the bodice that once fit like a glove even in the stomach area it was snug, too snug it made Della uncomfortable. "Madame, when is the last time you bled?" she asks her.

"My course have yet to arrive," she answers biting her lip.

"You're with child," says the maid with a smile. "Reigns will be happy."

"You cannot tell him," says Della. "I want to tell him. I am pleased to be with his child."

"I'm pleased there will be a little one for me to tend to," she says with a smile. "Allow me to loosen your bodice," she says as she loosens the bodice, tying it loosely for Della to be comfortable but once Della had the red ball gown on her she was uncomfortable again. It was too tight, too snug she could hardly breathe and her breasts were plump and swollen spilling over the top of the perfect ball gown. She smiled as the maid slid on the red gloves after styling her hair into a tight braided bun at the nape of her neck. She put a red silk mask over her face making Della smile more. She had wished to go to a masquerade ball and Reigns was making sure it would happen in the privacy of their home. She smiled as she made her way to her husband.

Roman's eyes glisten with pride and love as he sees his wife appear in the foyer of their home dressed in the ball gown he bought for her. He was dressed in a suit with white shirt sleeves and a red bow tie around his neck. His long hair pulled into a ponytail showing off his handsome face. Della returns his smile with a smile of her own. Roman comes to her extending his hand. "You look beautiful," he says wearing a red silk mask of his own. He kisses her gloved hand and bows to her as she curtseys to him.

"What is all this?" she asks as he brings her into what could be used as a ball room, the furniture pushed aside.

"Well, you told me you always wished to go to a masquerade ball so I created one for you," he says with a smile. "I thought you may enjoy it."

"I do, My Sun and Stars," she says with a smile. "It's perfect."

"Like you," he smiles before he embraces her. He hums a toon as they begin to dance in the middle of their sitting room. She smiles back at him and rests her head on his shoulder as they dance through the evening enjoying each other's company. It was one of the most romantic nights Della had enjoyed aside from their first meeting in the garden and their wedding night.

"What did you think?" asks Roman as he and Della sit by the fire in their sitting room. Roman sits behind her, his arms wrapped around her as she leans into his chest.

"I thought it was a beautiful night. Are all masquerades like that?" she asks.

"I think ours was better than most," he smiles. "I prefer two people than thousands," he says, "and no lonely maidens trying to win my heart because I am with the one girl that could win my heart." Della smiles as she plays with his wedding band. "And it will be yours forever."

"I love you," she says with a smile. "I'm the happiest I have ever been with you."

"I'm happy too," he says with a smile as he lays a soft kiss on her neck. "When will we be joined by our little?" he asks placing his hand on her swollen stomach.

"How did you know?" she asks with a smile placing her hand over his.

"Della, I know every inch of your body, _every_ inch. Your breasts are swelling, you're sick nearly all the time and your stomach is beginning to swell and if I remember your courses never arrived," he smiles. "Let's get you out of that dress," he says with a smile. He leans her forward relieving her of the snugness of her dress.

"Are you happy?" she asks.

"Ecstatic," he says, "I wish I had more time just you and me but I'm happy," he says kissing her lips softly. "I want to take you to meet my mother," he says.

"Why? That's not safe and I'm just a farmer's daughter."

"You're my wife," he says with pride. "The woman I love from now until the day I die. You're everything to me, my happiness, my sky, my stars, my sun, my moon, my life, everything the sun rises with you and sets with you. You're everything," he says making her smile, "and the mother of my unborn child. My mother would be glad to meet you. I want to ask her to come to America with us. I can't leave her behind," he says.

"But I'm not truly your wife," she says linking their fingers on her stomach.

"In my heart truly," he says, "forever and always. Della, will you please meet my mother."

"Will she like me, am I good enough for you?" she asks.

"You're everything to me, you're more than good enough," he says. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me in my life. I didn't know how to live until I met you."

"But I made you a farmer," she says. "You had a title."

"I don't need a title when I have you. I'd rather be a farmer and married to you than a lord married to someone that will never have my heart, never make me happy and know me the way you do. You don't like me as a farmer?" he asks.

"I love you as you," she says with a smile. "I love everything about you and I'm happy that you and I created a life together. If it pleases you to meet your mother than I will meet your mother but what if they label me an adultress and they want to behead me?"

"My mother would never do that," he says. "You'll be safe, you will _always_ be safe with me," he promises her. "Every day from now until forever, _always._ "

 ***A/N: What did you think? What about the introduction of Dean Ambrose, was that a surprise? Please tell me your opinions. Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

As the moon lit the night sky Roman's and Della's carriage pulled up to his former residence in England. The days and nights of travel had been tough on Della as she dealt with the morning sickness of her pregnancy; she was so sick. She couldn't keep her meals down and the smell of the fresh world around her turned her stomach. They travelled by night to hide away from their enemies and took shelter during the days to rest and enjoy the other's company. "Della," Roman whispered in her ear making her smile through a moan as she rested her head on his lap as his hand protected their unborn placed on her swollen stomach. "We're here," he announced. "Wake up."

She groaned as her blue eyes blinked open into the darkness of the night the only light from the moon. It was quiet not a single sound around them. She sat up and looked at her husband. "Hello," she smiled.

"Hello," he said with a smile of his own taken aback by her beauty. She was even more beautiful when she awoke from a deep sleep and since she had been with child her beauty was even more exquisite in his eyes she had the glow about her.

"What if the dowager doesn't approve of our marriage?" she asked.

"Then that's her decision but I approve of our marriage," he said with a smile. "Nothing ever felt more real than my life with you, Della. If she can't approve of our marriage then she can't be a part of our lives."

"Will she hate me because I am the farmer's daughter?" she questioned as their carriage driver opened the carriage door for them to exit into the night.

"I don't think she will hate you. You make me the happiest I have ever been in my life. She's going to love you because I love you and you make me happy. She will never hate you."

"Lady Amelia will hate me," she pointed out. "I took you from her."

"Lady Amelia will be just fine," he said as he stepped out of the carriage. "Our marriage was based on politics and the crown. It was not based on love. I could never love anyone but you, Della. Amelia knows that."

"If you say so," said Della as she took her husband's gloved hand with hers and he helped her down the stairs of the carriage. They laced fingers as they found their way to the door of the home Lord Roman Reigns once resided.

"Relax, Della, I got you," he whispered to her as they entered the residence quietly not to awaken the dowager or his mother. He wanted to see his mother in the morning not in the middle of the night when her temperament would be low. "Follow me," he instructed as he lead her up the spiral staircase of his residence.

"This is where you lived?" she asked in awe as she took the sights in around her. "Your home is three of my homes put together. I've only see the outside of your residence never the inside."

"I'll give you a tour in the morning. We should rest before I introduce you to my mother."

"Are you sure she isn't going to turn me over to the crown to have me beheaded? Is it safe here, Roman?"

"My mother would never do that, Della. She may not be happy but she would never feed the love of my life, the moon of my life to the wolves. She hates the crown nearly as much as I do."

"Then why did she have you marry someone whose father is part of the crown?"

"Political gain," he responded as he opened the door to his bedchamber. "People like me are to marry other people like me."

"And never people like me," she said sadly. "I am not good enough for you," she said.

"You're right, you're not good enough for me. You're more than good enough for me you're the best thing for me. Come let's rest. I'm sure our child would love for his mother to go back to sleep," he said with a smile.

"HIS mother?" she asked with a smile as he shut the door to his bedchamber.

"Yes HIS," he said with a smile as he pulled the counterpane back on his bed and the cotton sheets back so she could crawl into bed. He climbed into bed next to his beautiful wife. "I'm predicting that we will have a son," he said with a smile.

"You wish for a son?" she asked.

"Predicting," he said as he cuddled close to her in their bed. "A beautiful baby boy that looks just like you with your beautiful blue eyes and your freckles and we would name him after me of course."

"And if we have a girl?" she asked looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled in the light of the moon like they often did.

"Then she would be as beautiful as her mother," he said with a smile. "And I would be a happy Papa. I'm happy to be a Papa regardless if the baby is a girl or boy because you and I created a little person from our love, from our passion. It is the greatest blessing and gift a man and his wife could ask for. I love you, Della."

"I love you too, Roman," she said with a smile before she kissed his soft lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love," he said making her smile as she rested her head on his chest as he held her close with one hand and held his other hand on her swollen stomach. He had been more protective of Della since he found out she was with child. He had been happier knowing he would soon be a Papa of one of the greatest blessings in his life. His entire life with Della was started to fall into place and soon they would venture to America to start a new life without a title and without being known they could marry for real in the eyes of the Lord and they could be the happy family he knew she always wanted.

The next morning as the sun rose into the sky Roman woke up holding a sleeping Della in his arms. He carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her up. He wanted her to sleep as much as she could to get the rest she and the baby needed. He needed time to talk to his mother alone before Della appeared. He dressed himself in the fine clothes he once wore before he gave up his life to be Della's husband. He wore tan doeskin breeches, white shirt sleeves and a white shirt layered over the top. He brushed his hair into a low bun before he made his way down the spiral staircase to visit his mother. He appeared into the dining room as his mother was sipping her morning tea. Her eyes met his as he entered the dining room "Mother," he said.

"Roman," she said putting her tea cup down. "You've returned! You nearly startled me."

"I'm sorry, Mother," he said with a smile as he met his mother halfway and hugged her tightly. "I'm not here to stay."

"You're not?" she asked. "I thought you may have finally come to your senses, Roman what were you thinking stealing Seth Rollins' wife from him and not to mention running away with the farmer's daughter?" she asked.

"Della was meant to be my wife, Mother. The moment I saw her I knew she was the one I wanted to marry, spend the rest of my life with and raise children with."

"You've put yourself and Della in danger are you aware of that? How did you return without being caught by the crown? You know they are searching for you and for Della if both of you are found you're going to be punished for adultery and that means Della will be beheaded."

"I know the risk, Mother. We travel by night so the crown cannot find us. Like I've said we're here to visit a short time before we venture back to our residence."

"She's here?" she asked with surprise. "You brought her here into my home?"

"Yes, Mother. She's a lovely girl. She's my wife," he stated.

"Roman," she said as they took a seat at the wooden table. She took his hand into hers. "She's not your wife. Amelia is your wife. How can you just walk away from Amelia for the farmer's daughter?"

"Because I don't love Amelia, I never have. You and her father wanted that marriage for your own selfish gains. I would rather be with the woman I love, wake up to her every day, fall asleep with her every night, have some offspring with her and grow old with the woman I love. I would have been unhappy married to Amelia. It was a life I didn't want. I don't want this life mother. I am giving it up."

"You're giving up this life?" she asked. "You're just going to walk away from being an Earl?"

"I already have, Mother. Della and I will be leaving Europe to reside in America. There's more freedom and more opportunity there. We can settle down and live a life without fear of us being caught and put to death," he said. "Would you like to come to America with us, Mother?"

"Roman, no, I'm going to stay in England. Are you sure this is what you wish to do with your life, how you wish to live your life? Are you sure you want to give up this life for a life of whatever it is you're living now?"

"Mother, I am more than sure this is what I want to do with my life. I've never been happier. I'd rather be a poor man and married to the woman that I love than to live a life with a woman I despise or a woman that will never make me happy. I have never felt this way about anyone like I do about Della," he said. "She's everything to me, Mother. She makes me the happiest man alive."

"I have always wished you would be happy and I'm happy that you finally found a woman that you love. I may not agree with your arrangement but I'm glad you found someone you love. I wish I had loved your father or your father had loved me. We were like you and Amelia. We married for political gain not for love. I was miserable. I was lucky to have you but I wish I could have had more children. I always wanted more children," she opened up to her son with regret. "There was one man that I did truly love," she began. "His name was Henry and he loved me like something fierce and I loved him but he was the stable boy and being from the wealthy family my father forbid any romance between us when he discovered that we had been seeing each other behind his back he fired him and sent him away. I was then forced to marry your father. I understand why you love Della so much and I understand why you wish to be married to her. I should have never allowed you to marry Amelia but we're different because you're fighting. You fought against the rules of society. You're going to be happy, Roman unlike me and your father is happy with his mistress. I will be here in England alone wishing I would have fought or had been brave enough to fight."

"You don't have to be alone, Mother," he said as Della appeared in the dining room. "Come to America with us, live with us and our child."

"Your child?" she asked as Roman stood up to greet his wife.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said to Della before he kissed her lips softly.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. Roman pulled a chair out for her next to his and took a seat next to her between his mother and the love of his life.

"I'm sorry but did you say child?" asked his mother.

"Yes, Della is with child," Roman said proudly. "You're going to have a grandchild."

"Congratulations!" she said with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you two. There was no wasting time when it came to creating a child."

"No there wasn't," said Della with a smile. "I'm Della," she introduced herself.

"I'm Leah or Lady Tennyson," she introduced herself to Della.

"It's nice to meet you," said Della with a smile.

"Roman," said Leah, "I can see why you're in love with her. She's beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Della with a shy smile.

"You're welcome, Dear. I'm glad that my son has found someone that he truly loves and will enjoy spending the rest of his life with. You seem to make him very happy. I can't disagree with this arrangement but I do wish you two to take caution. The crown is searching endlessly for both of you. If either of you are discovered it will not end well. You both could be sentenced to death. When are you leaving for America?"

"As soon as we are able to rescue Della's sister Adelle from Seth Rollins, he took her from her parents and is using her as his wife while he waits to find Della. He's not going to let Adelle go without a fight," said Roman. "She's 10 and 6."

"He's a terrible human being," said Leah. "I'm sorry you had to go through any type of life with him, Della. Does my son make you happy?"

"The happiest woman in the world," she smiled.

"Good," said Leah with a smile. "So how do you plan to rescue Adelle from Seth Rollins without putting yourselves in danger?"

"I'm devising a plan. I have a guard in with Adelle to make sure Seth isn't trying to kill her and to help get her out. It's just complicated because Seth has gone above and beyond to protect her and prevent her from running like Della has done. We have to be careful about the escape plan and once she's freed we will board a ship to America and never look back."

"I hope you make it to America safely," she said with a smile.

"Are you certain you don't want to come with us? We can all start a new life in America, you could get your second chance at love," said Roman.

"I'm sure," she said. "I'm going to stay in England. I'll miss you but I'm going to stay here and maybe one day I will come visit you and my grandchild."

"We would like that very much, Leah," said Della.

"I just want you to continue taking care of my son," said Leah. "He's a very intelligent and special young man. He's my whole heart and I love him more than life itself. I'm glad that you make him happy and feel complete but continue taking care of him. Give him a lot of children and hold onto his heart forever."

"I plan to," said Della with a smile as she took Roman's hand into hers. "You will come to America for the wedding won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she promised with a smile. "I'm sure you're hungry. Would you like something to eat, you need to eat for your child's sake."

"It's hard for me to eat," responded Della. "I'll take some crackers and warm milk," she said.

"Very well," said Leah before she delivered the message to her butler. He hurried to the kitchen to tell the maid to get Della's order. "I want you to stay healthy," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Della.

Della, Roman and Leah enjoyed breakfast together while Leah got to know Della. She would ask her questions about her family and her life. She just wanted to know where Della came from and who she is but most importantly she wanted to see why her son loved her so much beyond her beauty. Leah found Della to be a wonderful and intelligent young woman. She was happy her son found someone that he loved and someone that would make him happy. She wished them nothing but happiness but continued to warn them the sacrifices and the consequences of their relationship if they were caught by the crown. They understood the danger that surrounded them which is why they continued to take caution when traveling back to Italy and throughout England. Leah gave Roman plenty of coin to survive off of in Italy and when he got to America so they wouldn't be without. "May I have a word with Della?" asked Leah as they prepared to begin their trip back to Italy.

"Of course, Mother," said Roman.

Leah and Della walked off to the sitting room so they could talk privately. "You're one brave woman," Leah began. "To run away from your husband with another woman's husband is a brave thing to do."

"I love him, Leah," she said. "I love him more than anything and if I have to face death for my sins because I love him I will gladly do so. I will die knowing I was happy loving the man that loves me and treats me like a Queen even when I am nothing more than a farmer's daughter. He changed his life for me so that we can be together. That means more to me than anything. I love him with my entire heart."

"I know you do. I loved a stable boy once," she said. "He looked at me the way Roman looks at you and you look at him the way I used to look at him. I wasn't brave enough to run away with him or brave enough to fight for our love like you and Roman are. My father discovered that I was seeing the stable boy and sent him away so I could never see him again and forced me into a marriage with my husband," she said. "My husband and I despised each other. We were forced together to produce an heir not for true love. I never really cared for him. He was arrogant and cocky. He treated me as less than he was and ordered me around while the stable boy treated me like a Queen. He saw my worth and valued me something my husband had never done. He has a mistress that he's been with since we were married and he's happy with her. In our society it is frowned upon on a woman to be an adulteress and entertain different men other than her husband but a man can entertain a mistress with no consequence. Roman had his entire life planned out for him, he's an Earl and he holds a title but he gave it all up for you because he loves you. He doesn't want to treat you as a mistress. He doesn't want you for a mistress he wants you for an equal, his wife, his supporter and his lover. If there was one thing I have done right with Roman it is to raise him to be the man he is today to respect women as more than just property. He loves you, Della and I am happy he's taking you to America so you can live safely and have a new life together. You deserve that happiness. I'll never have my happiness because I was afraid to fight and I was afraid to follow my heart. You're a heroine in this story, Della. You should be happy that you hold such bravery to risk it all."

"There's a risk in love and it can be worth taking. That's all I did. I took the risk and continued to love your son. He's been wonderful to me. And we're starting a family together. It's everything I dreamed of. I'm sorry that you were forced to marry Roman's father and I'm sorry that you have been so unhappy with his father but how come you didn't refer to him as Roman's father?"

"Because my husband is not Roman's father," she said honestly surprising Della. "Roman is the son of my stable boy it was after my father sent him away and forced me to marry Roman's father that I found out I was with child. Roman can never know the truth, Della. My husband and I promised one another we would pass Roman off as his son, raise him like an Earl because if the world had found out that Roman was a bastard child they would have killed me and they would have killed him. I wish his father could have known about him but it was better this way for all of us. He's the only thing I have left from my true love and I am giving him to you please take care of him, Della. Make him happy. Love him endlessly and continue to be his best friend. Promise me you'll take care of the last remaining piece of my heart."

"I promise, Leah," she said with a smile before she embraced the dowager in a hug. Leah hugged her back tightly and kissed her cheek before giving her the necklace she wore around her neck. "What's this for?" she asked.

"That is the locket in which I have kept since the day Roman was born with a painted portrait of him. I want you to have it and when your child is born I want you to do the same with them."

"Thank-you, Leah," she said with a smile. "I promise I will take care of Roman."

"That's all I ask," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Roman, "but we need to get going so we can get to our first stop before daylight."

"Right, you'd better get going," said Leah before she hugged Roman and told him she loved him before she did the same with Leah. "You two be safe."

"We will," said Roman before they walked out of the residence Roman once lived for the final time in their lives to continue on living their life together ready to start a new life in a new country in a new world.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Dean, what are you doing in here?" asked Adelle as her eyes flickered in the candlelight of her bedchamber she shared with her forced husband Seth Rollins. She saw Dean Ambrose walking toward her bed as she sat up knowing that Seth had gone out for the night to hunt for Della and Roman has he had been doing nearly every night the last couple months since he had been told that Roman and Della had been spotted in Spain but travelled the night to avoid a run in with Seth but Seth knew they were getting closer and he wanted to be the victor rather than Roman claiming victory over him. He laid in wait to find them traveling through Spain but he would wait nearly a life time as they were nowhere near Spain but in their residence in Italy preparing for a voyage to America and the birth of their child. It was a devised plan between Roman and Dean to keep Rollins distracted to rescue Adelle the first moment it was safe. "Seth could return any hour of the night," she said.

"Shh," he said placing the candle down on the table next to her bed. "I needed to see you," he smiled making her smile. "He'll be out for hours," he said.

"So he says," she reminded him. "He has been returning earlier than dawn's light," she says. "If he would catch you in here with his 'wife' he would surely slice your throat with his sword. He is the only man to lay with me," she warned him. "I've seen him kill men just for looking at me the wrong way or with a sexual advance in their eyes. I would hate for you to face the same fate."

"Relax," he said climbing into bed with her. "He's looking for Reigns and Della. He'll be gone to dawn's light."

"If you say so," she said with a smile. "I've missed you. I believe Seth is catching onto us."

"He may be but it won't be long until you're able to escape and be reunited with your sister."

"I'm starting to believe that day will never come," she said as she rested her head on Dean's chest as he wrapped his arm around her placing his hand on her swollen stomach. "I miss my family. I want to be reunited with them all but I don't think it will ever happen."

"Adelle," he said. "Unless your family travels to America you may never see them again. Roman and Della are planning a voyage to America to begin a new life where they will be safe. Seth isn't the only one hunting them for their sins. Your sister is an adulteress and most of England wants her head on a stake. She's with child too and they want the best for their son or daughter and a life with no titles where no one knows them or their history."

"It's not safe for me in England is it?" she asked looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"I'm afraid not," he answered her truthfully. "Once you escape Seth Rollins you'll never be safe from his wrath. It would be safer for you to attend the voyage to America with your sister and Lord Reigns," he suggested. "Start a new life in America with your child."

"And what about you?" she asked with concern. "What will happen to you?"

"I cannot tell," he answered truthfully. "I just wish for you to be safe and start a new life, a new beginning. You'll have your child, you'll find a man that will truly love you, he will take you as his wife and you'll live a happy life together maybe have a few children but you'll be happy, safe and alive. I will stop at nothing to make sure you escape Seth Rollins alive even if it means losing my own life. Della truly loves you and cares for you. It is my job to make sure you're reunited with your sister even if I lose my life in the process. I will not stop until you're with your sister."

"Dean," she said with tears burning her eyes. "You're so selfless. I cannot ask you to risk your life for me. What about you? Don't you want a wife? A life with a woman that truly loves you that you can take as your wife, have a few kids with?"

"If God wills it, Adelle," he said. "If God wills it."

"When can I get out of here, Dean? I'm tired of being a prisoner, have you and Roman devised a plan to get me out of here?"

"If everything goes according to plan," he began, "by nightfall tomorrow evening Seth will begin his voyage to England and you and I will begin our voyage to Italy," he answered her.

"Why would Seth travel to England?" she asked as she rubbed his chest over his shirtsleeves.

"He will be informed by message that Della has returned home with Roman and plan to take residence in England."

"Do you find that believable?" she asked. "Why would Della take residence in England knowing she would be persecuted for her sins?"

"Seth would go to rescue her to prevent her from being persecuted for her sins and he wants revenge against Roman for what he took from him. He would even go to watch your sister be executed if he felt the need to."

"That sick bastard," she said. "May he burn in hell for everything he's done to Della and me. I have to get out of here, Dean. I can't have him influence my child. I want my son or my daughter to have a happy life, a safe life not to be tainted by their father's evil. I don't even want him to be its father," she said with tears in her eyes. "They deserve much better than Dr. Rollins," she said. "Please get me out of here, Dean, please." She began to cry.

"It's okay, Adelle," he said comforting her, taking her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head softly. "I've got you. I've always got you," he said softly. "I will always have you," he promised as he held her tight. "It's okay," he said rubbing her back.

"Thank-you," she said gratefully through her tears as she buried her head into his chest. Dean had been a best friend to her over the months as they passed. He made sure she ate, took care of herself and the baby even on the days she wanted to give up and die. He kept pushing her to be strong, be positive and kept promising her she would be saved soon. They spent days talking while Seth was at work and nights making love to each other while Seth fulfilled his obsession with catching Roman and Della in the night time. Seth's obsession with Roman and Della was dangerous and deadly he planned to kill Roman and take Della back as his wife but he would kill her if he needed to for wronging him by running away with another man. Seth was willing to stop at nothing to get his revenge even if it meant leaving his guard down on his captured wife pushing her into the arms of another man, a man he trusted and believed to be one of his guards leaving them to fall in love but neither were ready to admit to the fact they loved one another.

"You're welcome," said Dean with a soft smile before he captured her lips with his, kissing her softly and passionately. His hands wandering her body as she slipped her hand beneath his shirt sleeves rubbing his soft firm chest with her tiny hand. Dean loosens her hair and it falls to her shoulders as he helps her out of her night gown exposing her swollen breasts and swollen stomach. He removes his shirt sleeves and lays her down on her bed covering her body with his, kissing her passionately, softly with a need but the chemistry between the two of them igniting as his lips found her neck, kissing it softly as she ran her hands through his dirty blonde hair. The passion built between Adelle and Dean as he stripped her out of her underwear and she helped him out of his breeches. Dean softly and passionately made love to Adelle as the night stars filled the dark sky and the night faded into the early dawn before the sunrise.

Adelle fell asleep shortly after they finished making love. Dean sat up and watched her sleep peacefully before he dressed himself. She looked just as beautiful when she slept as she did in the daytime. A piece of her blonde hair fell over her slightly freckled face. He smiled and brushed it out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was perfection when she was happy, perfection when she slept but it broke his heart to see her so sad and unhappy living the life she lived. She deserved better and he wanted to give her better but he believed he wouldn't make it out of the entire thing alive but as long as she and her child made it out alive that was all that mattered. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked like an angel, her soft lips pushed out and sometimes she smiled in her sleep. He wondered what she dreamed about when she smiled but her smile was beautiful nonetheless. He got out of the bed and dressed himself quickly before Seth returned. He covered Adelle with a blanket, leaned down and kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you, Adelle." She smiled and he grabbed his candle and left the room.

Dean rested before the sun rose into the sky, the soft morning light shined into his bedchambers. He groaned as he awoke from an hour or two of sleep. He stretched himself out before he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes before he stood up on the wooden floor with is bare feet. He walked to the door and made his way down stairs to the dining area where Adelle was sitting at the table while Seth paced the room. "Good morning," he said softly as he and Adelle made eye contact. She gave him a soft smile that he returned with a smile of his own.

"Ambrose," said Seth. "Good morning."

"How was your night?" he asked as Adelle sipped some of her tea. "Was there any luck in finding Della and Lord Reigns?"

"They've departed Spain. I'm not sure how they were able to escape Spain without me catching them. How is it possible they escaped Spain?" he asked with bitterness in his tone. "I'm starting to believe they weren't truly in Spain."

"Maybe they were. Lord Reigns has the coin and the skill to hide away and to travel safely without being caught. He's in love with Della," said Dean, "he will go great lengths to protect her."

"Della is MY wife not his, he took what was mine," he said. "He's not going to get away with this which is why I am going to England."

"Why are you going to England?" asked Adelle. "What's the point of going to England?"

"I received a letter that Lord Reigns and Della have returned back to England and have decided to take residence there. Why they would return to England is beyond me knowing that England wants to persecute your sister for her crimes. I will persecute Reigns for his crimes."

"That's foolish to travel to England," said Adelle. "Why can't you allow Della to be happy with the man that truly loves her?"

"She is MY wife, Adelle as are you," he reminded her. "She belongs to me, she was payment for treating your mother's illness."

"She is not property," argued Adelle. "She's a person like you are. She doesn't belong to anyone. You've never loved her she was convenience for you."

"What is going on with your smart mouth, Adelle," he asked as he walked over to the table standing next to her. "You don't speak to your husband in such a manner. In fact you don't speak unless you're spoken to, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," she said and Dean cringed. He hated how Seth spoke to Adelle. It started a fire within him. He had to keep his cool so that he didn't lose his opportunity to get Adelle out of Seth's life.

"So when are you leaving for England?" asked Dean.

"Just before dusk, I have things to take care of before I depart for England."

"And Adelle, what will happen with Adelle is she going to England with you?"

"I can't risk the chance of her running back to her family," he said, "Adelle will remain here because her family may try to rescue her. She's safer here in Spain."

"You're leaving me by myself?" she asked.

Seth took his hand and slapped her face. "What did I tell you about speaking when you're spoken to? Two men are talking you don't interrupt."

"I'm sorry," she said covering her face as tears burned her eyes. She was never surprised by Seth's abuse anymore but it didn't hurt any less when he hit her or forced himself on her. His attacks were getting less and less because of their child but they still happened.

"As much as I hate to do this," he began, "but with Adelle's pregnancy it is best she remain here in Spain. Traveling to England would be too dangerous for her especially while she's with child. Going by my calculations she is due to give birth within the coming weeks. It is safer if she remain here in Spain. I am trusting you with her safety and trusting you to keep her safe. I also believe you will not allow her to try to escape," he said.

"You can trust me, Rollins. Adelle will be in good hands," he promised with a smile. Adelle and Dean smiled knowingly at each other.

"Very well," said Seth. "I will be packing up my things and departing for England at dusk."

"What if she goes into labor before you return?" asked Dean.

"I trust that you will ensure a healthy and safe delivery for her. I will return as soon as possible to see my son."

"Or daughter," reminded Adelle.

"Son," said Seth, "you're carrying my son."

"If you insist," she said.

"And he shall be named after me," he insisted. "Seth Rollins the second," he announced.

"If I don't name him Seth?" she asked.

"You will do as I say, understand?"

"Yes," she said softly. "If you'll excuse me I am going to clean myself up. Have a wonderful day at work and have a safe journey," she said.

"Remember what I am capable of if you try to escape from this residence," he warned.

"I'm aware," she said before she excused herself out of the dining room.

"I believe my wife is entertaining another man inside of our bed chambers," he said to Dean. "Have you noticed any man visiting Adelle at night?"

"No," he swallowed hard. "Why would you believe that?"

"Something isn't right," he said, "but I'm sure that you would tell me if she was entertaining another man. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course," he said. "I haven't noticed anything unusual."

"Maybe I am paranoid over Della that I am thinking that Adelle is entertaining another man. It's a foolish thought."

"Yeah, Adelle wouldn't do that," he said. "Is there anything that needs to be done before you depart?"

"I'll take care of everything," said Seth. "Thank-you," he said before leaving the dining room leaving Dean to let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Seth was catching onto him and Adelle. If he found out the truth Dean would certainly lose his life and Adelle would nearly lose her life if she wasn't with child that would be the only thing that saved her. Seth was not a man to be toyed with or lied to. Dean knew the danger yet he ignored it.

As dusk turned to night and Dean was certain that Seth had departed for England he walked into the sitting room where Adelle was reading a book. "It's time," he said, "go pack your things."

"It's time? It's safe?" she asked.

"I'm certain," he said with a smile. "You're almost free," he said before she threw the book down and ran to his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank-you," she smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. "Thank-you," she said before she kissed his lips softly and passionately. She pulled away leaving both of them breathless, her blue eyes sparkled for the first time in months. "I love you," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"Adelle," he said softly. He kissed her lips once more. "I love you too," he said. "I've loved you for a long time. I want you to be my wife, I want to take you to America, you, me and the baby can start a new life together. I will raise your baby as my own and he or she will know no different. I want a life with you in America. I want to be the man to give you better and make you happy."

"You already do," she said with a soft smile as she looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "You make me happy. I want you to come to America with me," she said, "and be with me forever."

"I promise," he said with a smile, "go pack your things," he said.

"All right," she said before she rushed upstairs to pack for their trip and as the moon appeared in the sky Dean and Adelle had begun their voyage to Italy.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 **A/N2: I want to apologize if I am not quick enough with an update or haven't updated as much as I used to. I started a new job that gave me different hours and work 5 days a week. I'm exhausted when I come home from work and most of the times on the weekends. I do my best to update every weekend but sometimes I choose to either rest over the weekend, spend time with my kids or spend time with my fiancée. I try to make up for it over long breaks and update frequently but then again most long breaks fall over the holidays which I spend time with my family too. I'm sorry if it is a month or so until the next update I try really hard and I'm not trying to abandon any stories. Some past stories I have hit a road block or had writer's block. I might come back to them or I may not. I wouldn't say it is abandonment just dealing with writer's block. I'm trying my best and I appreciate all of my readers for supporting me and reading my work. I feel like I am not giving you my best but I am trying very hard. Thank-you all so much for your patience and support. I love you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Is everything all right with her up there?" asked Roman as he paced his sitting room waiting for news on his wife as she birthed their child. It had been hours since she went into labor and he had no word on her condition or the baby's condition. He was feeling uneasy everything was silent in the home, not even a cry or scream from his wife or child. The day gave way to the evening and the evening sky gave way to the night sky and still he had no word.

"I'm sure everything is fine," said their maid. "I'm sure Della and the baby are fine. It takes hours sometimes for a child to come into the world. Relax," she said as she poured him a drink. "Your child will arrive soon."

"I'm about to go up there to make sure everything is okay with Della," he said with worry in his voice. "It's making me nervous," he said as he took a swig of his drink. "What if I lose her or we lose the baby?" he asked.

"Everything will be all right," she said reassuring him that everything with Della and their child would have a happy ending they had come too far and been through too much not to have their happy ending together.

"But you don't know that," he argued.

"Della is healthy and young. Everything will be fine," she said as the nurse appeared at the top of the staircase catching both of their attention.

"Mr. Reigns," she said with a smile. "Your wife is asking for you."

"She is?" he asked placing his drink down on the mantle. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she smiled. "Everything is perfect," she answered before Roman followed her to his bedchambers where is wife labored. She opened the door and allowed him to enter the room. "Congratulations," she smiled. "You're a father."

Tears filled Roman's eyes as he made his way over to his beautiful wife. She looked more beautiful holding their child than she had ever looked in their entire time together. He had loved her at first sight but the love he felt for his wife and the mother of his first child didn't even compare. He loved her more each day and even more in that moment when her blue eyes met his and she grew a smile on her freckled face as she held their child in her arms. "Hello," she said with a smile as the tears burned his eyes as he walked closer to the bed. Without a word he kissed her lips softly taking her breath away as his heart skipped a beat. "Congratulations," she said breathlessly as they broke the kiss. "It's a girl," she said proudly.

"We have a daughter," he smiled. "She's beautiful," he said looking down at their daughter as he climbed into bed next to them. Their daughter mirrored him, she shared his skin tone, his dark hair as her head was full of beautiful raven black hair and shared his thick lips and mouth. She was his daughter there was no denying they had conceived that beautiful baby girl together from their love. She was the most precious sight in his eyes she was tiny with long fingers and long toes, her lips pouting out as she slept. "She's so beautiful," he cried as his heart skipped a beat. "Just like her Mama," he smiled through his tears of joy. He had never loved something so much as he loved their daughter. "I was so worried."

"It took a while," she said with a smile, "but seeing your face and seeing her face made the pain and time worth it. She looks like you," she smiled.

"She does," he smiled back as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "She's perfect."

"She truly is," she smiled back at her husband. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said with a soft smile before he kissed her lips softly.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Yes," he said proudly before Della handed him their daughter. He took her in his arms gently not to wake her up as she slept in his arms. "Hello, Beautiful! Welcome to the world. Your mama and I have been waiting so long to meet you and now you're here. You stole my heart at first sight just like your mama did over a year ago. The first time I saw her I knew she would be my wife and I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and then we created you. You're the most precious thing I have ever seen in my life and I never knew I could love something so small so much. I love you, we love you more than any words can ever say. Right now things are going to be a little tough but I promise when we get to America there will be a new life waiting for us and we can live freely. I love you so much," he said with tears burning his eyes. He kissed her forehead softly. "She needs a name," he suggested.

"She really does," said Della with a smile as she looked at her husband holding their daughter. He looked good holding a baby and he did it with such ease and natural instinct. She couldn't love either of them more than she did in that moment. "What names do you like for her?"

"I like Alexandra," he said with a smile. "She looks like an Alexandra."

"I don't know if I truly like that name enough. What other name do you like?"

"Victoria," he said.

"I'm not fond of Victoria either," she said. "I was thinking we could give her a family name," she suggested. "What about Leah? After your mother?" she asked.

"Leah," he smiled as she stirred in his arms as if the name was meant to be hers. "Leah," he said again. "I love the name Leah it's perfect."

"I think she likes it too," smiled Della. "Leah Grace," she said with a smile of suggestion. "Leah Grace Reigns."

"I love it," he said with a smile. "Hello, Leah," he said to his tiny daughter and she let out a small grunt in reply. "It's perfect like her. I can't believe I am a father."

"You're going to be an amazing Papa," she smiled. "One of the best," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile as Roman and Della celebrated the birth of their baby girl Leah, Dean and Adelle had to pause their trip in the darkness of the night. They were nearly to Italy as Adelle began her labor. Dean set up blankets in a small secluded cabin in the woods to make things comfortable for Adelle as she labored. Adelle sat by the fire in the cabin while Dean gathered all the materials he needed to deliver her baby. He had hoped that she wouldn't go into labor until they reached Italy because he had never delivered a baby before and had no idea what he was supposed to do, or how to deliver a baby. He brought towels and water into the small room of the cabin. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"This is the worst pain I ever experienced in my life," she answered him before letting out a scream. "It hurts, Dean."

"I am certain that it does but it's almost time," he said as he saw the crowning of her baby's head. "You're going to need to push the baby out," he said.

"Okay," she said softly feeling weak from her pain. She gave a push and cried out in pain with tears in her eyes. She let out another push as Dean waited to deliver the baby.

"You're doing it, Adelle," he said with a smile. "The baby is coming. Give another push," he said. Adelle screamed and pushed a couple more times before the baby was out in Dean's arms. "The baby is here!" he said with tears in his eyes. "The baby is here! It's a boy!" he said with a smile. "We have a son," he said with a smile.

"We have a son," she said with relief as her labor ended. "We have a son," she said.

Although Adelle's son was not Dean's son he still felt overcome with the joy at the excitement of being a father. Dean was going to marry Adelle when they arrived in America and they would be a family together leaving the life they lived behind them in England and Spain. He looked forward to making Adelle his wife and her son his own. No one would ever know the truth except for Adelle and Dean. "He's beautiful," he said with a smile and tears of joy blurring his eyes as he held the tiny baby boy in his arms. Lucky for both of them the baby boy resembled Adelle more than he resembled Seth it would be easier for them to keep their secret. Dean cleaned the baby off and wrapped him up in a blanket before he handed him to Adelle.

"He's truly beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes despite the pain and sorrow she experienced while being held captive by Seth the only joyful and precious thing to come from the pain and sorrow was her baby boy. "He looks just like me," she said touching his tiny fingers, "my nose, my mouth," she said softly. "He looks nothing like Seth," she said relief. She ran her hand over his soft fuzz of light brown hair. "He's precious," she said as she kissed the top of his head. "Yet I know nothing of being a mother," she said.

"I know nothing of being a father but we will learn together," he said softly with a smile. "We'll take shelter tonight and begin our journey tomorrow at nightfall we're almost to Italy."

"I am anxious for Italy," she said holding her son before she fed him from her breast. "It's been a long time since I have seen Della. What if Seth finds us before we make our way to Italy?" she asked. The fear was always in the back of her mind that he would have caught onto Dean's trick and return back to Spain to see she was gone. She feared he would come after them and put them through one of his severe punishments. She had seen too much and knew too much about Seth in the months he held her captive. He had no remorse, he was selfish and he would destroy anyone or anything that got in his way. He had proved it many times when he would murder an innocent being for getting in his way. He was ruthless. She couldn't imagine how precious and beautiful her child was coming from a man like Seth. She was going to raise him to be a better human, a better person than his father and with Dean she knew it would be possible.

"I told you, Adelle, I will let no harm come your way or the way of our child. You'll be safe with me. We're closing in on Italy. Just a couple more nights of travel and we will arrive. I've got you, Adelle you don't have to worry," he said.

"You know I'm worried," she said looking up at him as he sat next to her by the fire. "He's Satan himself," she said. "He's evil, I have seen him do many hurtful and painful things to people that get in his way."

"You're safe with me," he said before he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Adelle."

"I love you too," she said softly resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her as they looked down at their child. "He does need a name."

"He does," he said with a smile and his dimples made Adelle smile.

"What do you think of the name Henry?" she asked. "I'm quite fond of the name Henry."

"Henry is a good strong name," he said with a smile. "I like Henry. I'm rather fond of Samuel myself," he suggested. "My father's name was Samuel."

"Samuel," she tested and smiled. "I like Samuel a lot. I'm more fond of Samuel than I am of Henry. What do you think of Samuel Henry Ambrose?" she asked.

"Samuel Ambrose," he said, "Samuel Henry Ambrose," he smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," she said. "Samuel it is after your father, was your father a good man?"

"He was one of the best men I have ever known he passed away from illness when I was 10 and 5," he said, "I miss him terribly," he said.

"I hope that our Samuel can be just as wonderful as your father was," she said with a smile.

"I'm positive he will be," he said with happiness in his voice. "I will never allow him to be like that monster Seth Rollins."

"I would never allow it myself," she said, "how can someone so evil create something so beautiful and so precious?" she asked.

"Because you're the beauty and preciousness that created that beautiful baby, it all outweighed Seth's evilness. You're going to be a wonderful mother," he said with a smile.

"Do you promise when we wed and have our own children together Samuel will not be forgotten by you because he does not share your blood?" she asked.

"I promise," he said, "blood line or not Samuel is my son and he will always be my first born son no matter how many children you and I share. I will always share him with you and be his father."

"I truly love you, Dean thank-you for rescuing me and loving me."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "I could no longer see you live that life. You deserved more and deserved better than Seth was giving to you. You're still young," he said. "Not all men in the world are monsters and I wanted you to see that through me. We're going to move to America, we're going to have a nice wedding, live together and raise our child or children together we're going to be happy and you'll never have to question my love for you and you will always be the best thing to happen to me. I waited so long to tell you but I have loved you for a long time, Adelle."

"I have loved you too," she said with a smile. "Would you like to hold your son?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said softly before Adelle handed Samuel to the man he would know as his father. He took the baby into his arms gently and looked down at him. He never felt a love like that before there was a bond already forming between Samuel and Dean even if they didn't share blood there was a bond forming. "Hello, Samuel," he said. "You're such a handsome little guy. I love you so much already," he said as Adelle wrapped her hands around his larger arms and looked down at their son "I'm promising that you're going to have the most wonderful life a father can give to their son. We're going to go to a land where we can be free and have more opportunity. I will always be here for you, ready to make you laugh, make you smile to love you and hold you. I'm going to raise you to be the best man you can be. I'm going to marry your mother and we're going to be happy the rest of our lives and we're going to give you a few brothers and sisters but you will always be special to me. I love you, Samuel Henry," he said with a smile before he kissed his son's forehead. Samuel let out a small grunt of approval before scrunching up his perfect little mouth. "He is so perfect like you," he said with a smile before he kissed Adelle's cheek. They spent hours enjoying their newborn son before they both fell asleep ready to begin their journey to a new land, a new freedom in the next few days.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Della was finishing up feeding Leah while Roman was doing some packing. It wouldn't be long until they began their voyage to America where everything would be different, everything would be better and they didn't need to hide. If they were caught before they left Europe they would be punished for their crimes but Della would be sentenced to death. The crown was looking for her and Roman while Seth was looking for her and Roman. They couldn't wait much longer to leave. Time was running out. "There are my two favorite girls," said Roman as he came into the sitting room where Della and Leah were. He had a smile on his face as he watched his wife feed their daughter.

"Leah is eating again," said Della with a smile. "I thought you were packing?"

"I decided to take a break," he said as he took a seat. "I wanted to take a walk with you," he said with a smile.

"We can take a walk," she smiled. "She's almost finished with her feeding."

"Wonderful," he said.

"When will Dean and Adelle be arriving? They should have arrived days ago," she said with concern. "I'm beginning to worry about Adelle what if Seth found them?"

"As far as I know Seth is still searching England for us as for Dean and Adelle they were delayed due to a medical emergency," he said. "They should be arriving by dusk this evening," he said with a smile. "It won't be long before you are reunited with your sister."

"I owe her an apology," she said. "It is my fault she is going through this."

"She doesn't blame you, Della, you didn't kidnap her from your childhood home, Seth did and he will pay for his crimes."

"Like I will pay for mine?" she asked. "What if we are caught before we go to America? The crown is searching for me and if they find me you know what will happen to me."

"The crown isn't going to find you," he said. "You need not to be worried about the crown. They are in England we're in Italy. We will be on a ship to America in two days' time we will be free," he promised, "and you'll be safe and we can be happy although I am already happy and blessed to have you as my wife and to have Leah for my daughter. Life can't get much better," he said as Della finished feeding their daughter. Roman took Leah while his wife fixed herself and covered her breast. "Isn't that right, Leah," he said talking to his beautiful daughter. "Aren't we happy and aren't we going to be happier when we get to America?" he asked with a smile hoping to get a smile from their precious daughter but she just stared at him with her blue eyes that she inherited from her mother, it was the only thing of Della's she inherited everything else was Roman. "You're going to grow up on a nice farm and you're going to go to the best schools America has to offer. You're going to be happy and healthy. And we're going to give you a baby brother or a baby sister maybe both. I'm going to marry your mama and we're going to have a happy life together." Della smiled at Roman and their daughter. "She's the most perfect thing," he said with a smile. "If I have done one thing right in my life it was making her with you."

"She is perfect," said Della with a smile. "You're a great father," she said with a smile. "I love watching you with her." Della enjoyed seeing Roman with Leah most fathers played a small role in their children's lives leaving the child rearing and child caring for the mother or the nurse to take care of. A father barely held their child the way Roman was holding Leah. Roman helped Della with everything. He helped dress Leah, he held her numerous times throughout the day, he bathed her and took care of her while Della rested. He was a great father and Della loved it.

"She's my favorite," he smiled, "just like you. Thank-you for giving me something so wonderful and precious."

"It wasn't just me, it was our love that created her," she smiled. "You mentioned going for a walk. Do you still want to go for a walk?"

"That would be lovely," he said with a smile. He stood up with Leah as she stood up with him.

Roman, Della and Leah began to take a walk around their estate in Italy for probably the last time before they abandoned it to start their new life in America. "I'm going to miss Italy," said Della as Roman pushed the carriage with Leah sleeping peacefully inside of it while he held Della's hand. "Italy is so beautiful, I'm just going to miss everything about it."

"Me too," he said with a smile as they walked.

"I'm going to miss this house," she said. "It was such a beautiful house and the farm and the animals."

"We'll have a new house in America and a new farm with new animals," he said. "I'm sorry if I'm ever only going to be a farmer and you'll be a farmer's wife," he said. "I wanted so much more for you, for us but going to America that's how it's going to be."

"Roman," she said looking at her husband, "you could be dirt poor living out on the streets and it would still be everything I ever wanted because it is with you. You don't have to be a Lord or have coin to your name I would love you despite the fact you were poor. You chose to love me and I am nothing but a farmer's daughter."

"Now you're just the farmer's wife," he smiled. "I love you, Della."

"I love you too," she said as they walked in the warm sunshine. "What do you think it will be like in America? Do you think it's as beautiful as Italy?"

"I think it will be beautiful of course I heard they endure tough winters but nothing too severe. We can worship freely to any religion we desire and we get choices in life that we don't get here. We'll have beautiful land and a beautiful farm. I promised I would make you happy and give you everything you desire. It's going to be a new adventure for us and a new way of living but we'll be doing it together. I wouldn't want to make this new adventure or take this adventure with anyone but you and Leah," he said making her smile.

"Can we get a dog when we get to America?" she asked.

"You want a dog?" he smiled.

"Yes," she answered. "I would love to have a dog. I could never have one with my parents but I would love to have a dog with you and Leah."

"I think I can make that happen. Baby, you're going to have cows, pigs, horses and sheep maybe even some goats but you're going to have a new world to explore."

"Can I write to my parents from America?"

"We'll see what we can do," he said, "but I want to keep us safe in America."

"Do you think the crown would come after us in America if they knew that's where we were?"

"They'd have to find us," he said. "America is a big place and new land is being discovered every day. It would be nearly impossible for them to find us."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Do you miss your mom?" she asked as they stopped under a tree on their property. Roman had a picnic lunch set up for them to share on a blanket.

"I do," he said, "my mom and I may not have seen eye to eye on many things but I do miss her. I wish she would come with us to America but she's made her choice," he said. "Maybe one day she will change her mind and we will see her again but I don't expect that to happen. She enjoys her life of luxury and the life she leads even if she's not happy. She chooses to live a life she despises because the riches mean too much to her I on the other hand would rather be penniless and love the owner of my heart," he said with a smile, "but she's still a great woman despite some of her flaws. She was a good mother to me I cannot complain. She did everything to give me a good life but I'm glad that she's happy for us. I would love for Leah to meet her namesake but sometimes it doesn't work that way."

"Maybe one day," she said with a comforting smile. "You did all this for us?"

"I wanted to make today special," he said with a smile as they took a seat on the blanket. He handed out the food from the picnic basket as Leah slept in her carriage. They enjoyed a nice lunch together in the warm afternoon before Roman packed everything up and they made their way back to their home.

As the evening sky gave way into the night sky Roman and Della had just finished dinner while Leah was feeling fussy. She wouldn't stop crying as if she knew something was amiss. She was picking up on vibes neither Roman and Della could understand. She was foreshadowing their evening as there was a knock on the door. "Roman," said Della as she tried to calm a crying Leah as she cradled her in her arms. "Can you get the door?"

"Yes," he said as he handed Leah's blanket to Della before he got up to answer the door. He made his way to the door and opened it slowly. A smile grew on his face when he saw that Dean and Adelle had arrived. "Hello," he said before giving Dean a hug. "I'm glad you finally arrived."

"It was a wild trip," said Dean with a smile. "We stopped due to Adelle going into labor," he explained.

"Labor?" asked Roman. "Adelle had her child?"

"Our child," he corrected, "and yes she had her child and travel has been rough on her we needed to take longer than expected."

"Please come in," said Roman with a smile, "Hello, Adelle," he said as Adelle walked into his home he shared with Della. Adelle greeted him with a smile as Leah's cries were audible from the sitting room and Della worked to calm her down it was as if as soon as Adelle, Samuel and Dean made their presence felt that she got fussier and harder to calm. Della and Adelle were the complete opposites when it came to looks. Della had brown hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful freckles and favored her mother while Adelle favored their father with blonde hair but their mother's blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he said shutting the door. "Leah is quite fussy tonight she's not usually this fussy."

"It's okay," said Adelle, "Samuel has been rather fussy too this is the calmest he has been since we began our travel."

"Interesting," said Roman as he led them to the sitting room. "Della," he said with a smile, "they arrived," he said before he took a crying Leah from her as she stood up.

"ADELLE!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around her sister and Adelle hugged her back. Tears streamed from their eyes as they embraced and sobs of happiness at being reunited. "I missed you," she said through her tears as she pulled away from her sister, "and you're alive."

"I know," she said. "I missed you too. I didn't think I was going to get out alive he's horrible, he's a horrible man."

"He truly is," agreed Della. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that you're safe now, we're safe now," she said hugging her again.

"Thank-you," Roman said to Dean as he worked to calm Leah down. "Shh, it's okay," he said as he used his soothing voice to calm her but it wasn't working she was getting more irritable by the second. "I don't know what's wrong with her," he said as Samuel started to cry the same way as Leah.

"Samuel," said Dean as he tried to comfort him but to no avail.

"You're a mother," said Della.

"I am," said Adelle, "as are you, is she Seth's?" she asked.

"No," Della shook her head. "I miscarried our child she is Roman's. Her name is Leah Grace," she said with a smile.

"She's beautiful," said Adelle with a smile, "she is Roman's twin."

"She is," said Della with a proud smile, "and your son, is he?"

"He is Seth's," said Adelle, "but the world will never know it," she explained. "Dean is the only father the world will know and the only father he will know. His name is Samuel," she explained.

"Are you and Dean together?" asked Della with curiosity as she and Adelle took their babies from their fathers to comfort them. "I'm sorry she's not usually like this."

"I'm sorry too, Samuel is usually quiet and content. I don't know what has gotten into him today."

"Same with Leah," explained Della.

"And Dean and I are to be wed when we arrive in America," she said with a smile. "I love him."

"Wonderful," said Della with a smile. "Roman and I will be wed when we arrive in America as well."

"Congratulations," said Adelle with a smile as they heard the horses of Dean's carriage squeal out as if someone had provoked them. They heard the hooves in the dirt as the carriage took off into the night.

"What is going on out there?" asked Della with concern, "it's never this noisy. NO one knows where we live."

"I'll go check," said Roman.

"No," said Della picking up on Leah's vibes. "It doesn't feel right something is wrong."

"Everything is fine," he said, "It was probably just a coyote that spooked the horses. I'm going to make sure everything is all right."

"Please no," she begged but Roman grabbed his sword as did Dean.

"I'll be right back. I promise no need to worry," he said.

"All right," said Della reluctantly as their daughter squealed out louder and more distressed. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said before he kissed her lips softly. Dean kissed Adelle before he and Roman went to check things out outside.

While Dean and Roman searched around the property Della asked the maid to get her and Adelle a cup of tea. Della and Adelle sat in the sitting room trying to calm their children as the maid made her way back to the sitting room with the tea as the door opened. She dropped the tray of tea and the glasses shattered catching Della's attention as she saw the look of horror on her face. Della laid Leah down in her basinet and stood up to see what had caught the maid's eye. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Seth standing face to face with her. "S-S-Seth," she stuttered, "what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in England?"

He smiled and said, "You thought I was dumb enough to go to England? Do I look like a fool to you?" he asked. "Why would a woman that has crimes against her be willing to take the chance of capture by taking residence there?"

"I, I, I don't know," she said.

"I knew I couldn't trust Dean, he and Adelle were too close, way too close," he explained. "I knew something was amiss so I had my men watching both Adelle and Seth," he said as Adelle came to see what was happening. "Hello, Love," he said to Adelle making her feel sick to her stomach. "I believe this little guy is mine," he said taking Samuel from her arms. "Where was I? Right, I had my men watching Dean every night he took bed with my wife and I knew they were up to something when I departed to England. I watched as they departed on their own journey," he said as Samuel cried in his arms. Even Samuel picked up on the evil vibe Seth was giving off. "I knew they would lead me right where I wanted to be," he said with a smile before handing Samuel back to Adelle, "and here I am to take back my wives," he said.

"Never," said Della. "I hate you."

"So I have heard," he said, "you would rather be a farmer's wife and raise a bastard than be a physician's wife?" he asked. "You're dumber than I ever believed."

"I love him, Seth, I don't love you, I never have and I never will, you married me because of my father's debt not because you loved me or because I love you. You did it out of selfish ambition. Just like your first move after I left was to take my sister as your wife. You're selfish."

"SILENCE!" he said before slapping her across the face. "You will not speak to your husband that way," he said as she held her face. "Fetch your things and your bastard child and we will be on our way."

"I'm not leaving with you," she said with disdain. "And Adelle isn't leaving with you either," she said. "Roman and Dean will be back and find you here."

"Will they?" he asked with a smirk, "or maybe they are already dead," he said with a smile as tears filled Della's eyes at the thought of her love being dead and the father of her child as Leah cried in the basinet. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Get off of me," she yelled as Roman and Dean appeared in the house. He threw Della to the ground as he turned around drawing his sword.

"Ahh," he said, "the two men I have wanted to see," he said as Roman and Dean drew their swords. "Do you want me to kill you now or wait?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Roman.

"I came for what belongs to me, Reigns," he said, "Della is my wife and I guess I will raise your bastard child."

"My child isn't a bastard and you'll have to kill me before you take Della from me she is MY wife."

"You see," he said, "that's where you're wrong Della is MY wife I married her," he said as Della reached into her boot to pull out the dagger she had been kept hidden away in case a moment like this arrived. Roman looked at her and winked as she winked back at him. He kept Seth's attention on him as Della backed away from the situation to remove Samuel and Leah from the sitting room. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way," he said as he charged at Roman and Dean.

Their swords clank together, sparks of fury coming from the hit as they fight each other in the house Della shared with Roman. She watched carefully waiting for her time and her moment to attack Seth. Seth was too street wise, too skilled and took the upper hand he knocked Dean's sword from his hand and his sword pierced Dean's skin causing Dean to cry out in pain, Roman took the opportunity to pierce Seth's skin with his sword before pulling the sword out only infuriating Seth further, Seth was inhuman he attacked back with Roman. Roman and Seth fought their swords clanging together in fury as they blocked hits from one another Seth held his side as the blood trickled out and stopped Roman from piercing his skin again. Seth was getting weaker and his guard was down as he struggled to fight Roman. Della took her opportunity and took her dagger to Seth's skin, piercing him in the other side and he cried out in pain as he dropped his sword falling to his knees as Della pulled the dagger out from his side. "I HATE YOU!" she said before she grabbed his hair forcing him to look back at her as Roman held him from attacking his wife. "Everything you put me through, everything you put Adelle through, no one deserves this more than you," she said with vindication in her voice and an evil in her eyes Roman had never seen. He was scared of his wife in that moment as she took her dagger to Seth's throat ending his life in seconds. She allowed him to fall to the ground as she threw her dagger to the ground and spit on him in angst. Roman stood up and ran to his wife taking her in his arms, holding her as she cried. "I hate him, Roman," she sobbed, "I hate him."

"I know you do," he said holding her. "He's gone now, he's gone we have to go," he said, "we have to go."

"What about Dean?" she asked.

"I'll take care of him in the carriage. You and Adelle will ride with the babies while Dean and I ride together."

"I'm not leaving you," she said. "I'm not."

"Della," he said looking into her blue eyes. "Everything will be all right please get Adelle and the babies. We have to go," he said, "we can't wait around. He took off his overcoat and wrapped it around Dean's wounds as Della did what he asked after kissing him senseless. Roman requested bandages and warm water for their voyage in the carriage. Della loaded up their things on each carriage while Roman moved Dean to their carriage. They separated that night to get to where they needed to be to start their voyage to America. The carriages took off in the darkness of night as the home Della and Roman once shared went up in flames.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

As the carriage drove through the dark night to a safe location Roman attended to Dean in their carriage. He removed the shirt wrapped around his wound and the white shirt was now red from the blood Dean was losing. "This doesn't look good," said Roman nervously as he grabbed a rag to clean up the infected area. "Dean," he said as Dean's eyes were closed and his color draining from his face and his lips. "Dean," he said again.

"Roman," he responded weakly. "It hurts."

"I'm sure it does," said Roman as he put the rag onto the wound and Dean winced in pain. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's going to hurt a little. I'm going to do my best to take care of you and get you fixed up before we arrive at the cabin."

"It hurts," he said through his gritted teeth. "How is Della? How's Adelle?" he asked with concern, "are they well?"

"They were unharmed as for Della I'm not sure where her mind is. She killed Seth," answered Roman as he continued to clean out the wound. "We need to get to the cabin before morning, sleep and be back on the path to catch our boat to America. We need to get to America as fast as we can before The Crown catches Della if they catch her she will be executed for her crimes. She's in serious danger."

"At least that bastard is dead, he deserved to die," he winced. "One less heathen in the world that we need to worry about."

"Truly," said Roman. "I'm worried about you this is going to get infected. I don't want you to die. You seem to have a whole life ahead of you. What happened with you and Adelle?" Roman smiled trying to distract Dean from the pain of closing up his wound with a sterilized needle and thread.

Dean winced in pain before he let out a slight scream of pain as the needle pierced his skin and the wound was stitched once. "I fell in love with her," he smiled. "I fell in love with her. I'm going to marry her when we get to America. I'm going to raise Samuel as mine but I think my days of being a guard are over," he said with a soft smile. "It's too dangerous."

"I would say so," smiled Roman, "but you need to make it through this. You have a son that needs his father," he smiled.

"I'm going to," said Dean weakly as he winced through Roman's stitching. "How has life been with Della?"

"It's been perfect," he answered with a smile as he thought about his life with Della the last year. He couldn't have asked for a better wife or mother for his daughter. "I wouldn't trade my life with Della for anything in this life. Marrying Amelia was a mistake, I should have never followed the pressures of society. I didn't want to live like my father. I wanted to live like myself, live with the woman I love, have a lot of children with the woman I truly love title or not, peasant or not she's my greatest treasure, Leah is my greatest treasure. I love my girls and I don't see my life with anyone but them. I'm officially going to take her as my wife in America."

"I'm glad that you're happy, you deserve happiness," said Dean with a soft smile. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile. "I think Samuel is quite handsome."

"He's perfect and looks like Adelle thankfully, I could not imagine Adelle living every day of her life looking at our son if he resembled that monster. Seth deserved everything that Della gave to him. The way he treated Adelle was horrific. He raped her daily, beat her around, he was a monster."

"Della experienced the same treatment from him," he said bitterly. "I'm glad Della killed him. He deserved everything he got from her."

"So when do we leave for America?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at nightfall," he responded as the carriage continued to travel through the dark cold night as Roman stitched Dean's wound. "We need to depart Europe before the crown finds us. I don't know what information Seth has given to them. They could know our location and could be onto us," he said.

"I hope not," said Dean, "that would mean Della could be beheaded for her crimes."

"She's in danger," said Roman. "I have to get her to safety as soon as possible. I wasn't ready to leave for America for days but we need to be on a boat tomorrow by night fall to escape the crown so Della escapes punishment."

"You seem worried," he said.

"I'm terrified," said Roman. "I couldn't imagine my life without Della if the crown finds her she will die. I can't risk that. I need her safe. I'm terrified at everything that can happen to her. It makes me nervous."

"We'll get to America," he promised. "Della will be safe. You have made it this far and not for nothing besides I doubt Seth would give up the location of where you and Della were. He was too focused on following Adelle and me to your residence. If he wanted The Crown involved he wouldn't have shown up alone. Seth wanted to be selfish like he has always been. He wanted the glory, he didn't want The Crown to receive the glory for finding Della. I believe he would have either made her endure the hell he put her through or turned her over to The Crown. I'm going with the latter there is a lot of coin offered for her capture. Seth could get by with the coin, become richer and take another woman for his wife. He didn't need Della she was nothing but payment to him from her grandfather. He didn't love her. He loved the idea of her and having her whenever he wished whether she wanted him or not. Seth was a sick bastard and the world is better off without him," he said. "I think that The Crown may be waiting for Seth to bring Della to them but Seth would never give the location."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"Trust me Seth is a glory hound and it is believable that he would be seeking the glory. I'm proud of Della," he said proudly as he finished stitching him up.

Della sat in her carriage as the nanny held Leah in her arms, Della looked at her blood stained hands in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had killed a man. She never believed she had the power to kill a man. She looked at her blood stained dress silently as Leah slept peacefully. "Della," said Adelle, "are you well?"

"I'm frightened," she said softly as she looked at her sister. "I killed a man tonight."

"A man that got everything he deserved," said Adelle as she held a sleeping Samuel.

"I killed a man," she said softly. "I killed him and then we burned his body."

"You did what was right," said Adelle as she comforted her older sister. She wasn't sure if Della was experiencing guilt or fear for killing Seth.

"The Crown is going to execute me," she said softly. "They're going to find me and execute me and my life will be over for running away with Roman and now for murdering Seth," she said. "The Crown is going to execute me, Adelle."

"You're going to be all right," said Adelle. "You did what you needed to do. Seth was a savage beast. You did what you needed to do. He was going to kill you."

"I know he was a terrible man, I'm sorry, Adelle."

"Sorry for what?" asked Adelle.

"That you needed to endure hell with that man because I left him," she said with tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry and you have his child," she said. "I was lucky enough to miscarry my child with him."

"You and Seth shared a child?"

"Until he caused me to lose my child and I'm grateful for that. I couldn't imagine having his child, his spawn, I'm sorry that he's the father of your child."

"By genetics," she said, "but by love Dean is his father and will always be his father. Seth was a monster but the best thing to come from him was Samuel," she said softly as she looked down at her son. "I love him so much more than I thought I ever could. I thought I would despise him, sickened by my own child," she said with tears in her eyes, "but the moment I saw him, the moment I held him in my arms was the moment my life had meaning again. He mattered more to me than anything and I had so much love for him in my heart. He was perfection from something so imperfect. He will never know Seth as his father he will always be Dean's son as long as Dean is still alive."

"I'm sure that Roman will take care of Dean. He's good at almost everything. I'm sure he will take care of Dean to make sure he can live his life with you and your son. I'm still sorry, Adelle. You should have never had to go through that."

"You're not the one that took me from Mama and Papa. You didn't' rape me or beat me," she said, "It is not your fault."

"But I ran away," she said.

"To save your life," she said, "I ran too, Della. I ran too. That's the only thing we could do for our lives. Seth would have killed us both if we hadn't. We will never have to worry about that monster again. He's gone, Della and he's gone because of you," she said with a smile, "we will never have to worry or fear him again. You saved some poor woman from enduring what we did. And for that, Della, you're a hero," she said.

"I don't' feel much like a hero," she responded. "I am glad I did what I did but I wouldn't consider myself a hero. I'm an adulteress," she explained. "I'm going to be caught by The Crown and they aren't going to consider me a hero."

"That's never going to happen," she said. "You're safe, Della."

"I won't be safe until we are on that boat to America, then I will truly be safe."

"You know Lord Reigns will never let harm come your way, Della, he risked his own life to protect you more than once. He will never allow anything to harm you," she said softly.

"He's not a Lord anymore," replied Della, "but we will not be safe until we are on that boat to America. That's when I will truly be able to breathe a sigh of relief," she said nervously.

"I understand," she said as she rocked Samuel. "I wish I could see Dean. I need to know he's well. What if he dies? I can't lose the man that I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with," she said sadly.

"If Dean was not well we would have stopped but since we're still traveling I believe that Roman is doing everything he can to keep him alive. He will be all right," she promised as she wrapped her arm around her sister to comfort her.

"I hope so," she said looking down at her son as the carriages travelled on through the night.

Just as the late night was ready to give way to the dawn the two carriages pulled up in front of a private, secluded residence lost in the woods to the rest of society, Roman exited his carriage first carrying an injured Dean into the residence to his bedchamber while Adelle and Della exited their carriages with their offspring. They walked into the residence and took a seat in the sitting room while the maid went to make them a cup of tea to drink to warm them up while they fed their children. Roman got Dean settled and comfortable before he made his way down the stairs to see his wife in the sitting room feeding their daughter. She was still covered in Seth's blood. He walked into the sitting room. "How is he?" asked Adelle.

"I did everything I could. He's in a lot of pain. I stitched him up. He seems to be doing well. The next couple days will be the most crucial. If he makes it past the next couple days he will make a full recovery. I didn't know the dagger went as deeply as it had. I believe he will be just fine he lost a lot of blood."

"I can't lose him," said Adelle with tears in her eyes, "Samuel can't lose him. We haven't had enough time."

"You'll have plenty of time," he promised with a smile. "You should go see him he's been asking about you."

"Very well," she said as she stood up and carried Samuel to the staircase. "Roman," she said just as Roman was going to take a seat next to his wife.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile before Adelle made her way up the stairs to find Dean in his bedchamber while Roman and Della sat in the sitting room. "You need to bathe," he said, "and you need sleep."

"I'm not tired," she said softly. "I'm frightened," she said.

"You have nothing to fear, My Love," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What is there to be frightened about?"

"The Crown, I killed a man tonight, Roman and I am an adulteress. They are going to behead me," she said.

"They would have to capture you first," he said. "Do you think after everything we have gone through to be together that I would allow anyone to jeopardize that, jeopardize our future together?"

"You have no control," she said honestly. "If The Crown wants to execute me you can't stop them."

"I can protect you from them. I've been protecting you since the day that I met you. I will never allow them to execute you. We have so much planned for our life together in America. We'll be on our way to America by nightfall."

"But we have to get through the day," she said softly.

"And we will," he said comforting her. "You have nothing to fear, Della. I'm your protector, your hero. I would never allow any harm to come your way."

"I know," she said, "but we can't control what life and fate give to us. I look at Leah and I can't allow her to grow up without me as her mother. I don't ever want to leave her behind but if I must I will pay for my crimes even if it means death."

"Dell," he said wiping away one of her tears. "Stop talking like that, you're going to be safe. We have a whole life in America waiting for us. We're going to wed, we're going to produce more children but most importantly we're going to grow old together, we're going to die together and be together for eternity. You've got a whole life ahead of you. I will never allow anyone to take that away. I worked hard to have this life with you. I will work just as hard to protect this life with you and our future. Our daughter needs her mother and she will never be without you. You're everything to me I will not lose you and I would die before allowing The Crown to take you from me."

"Roman," she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you but I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me that you will protect Leah with your entire life and allow her to know how much I loved her and how much she meant to me."

"Della," he said.

"Promise me," she said as she felt a lump in her throat holding back the sob waiting to escape. "Promise me," she said before she broke into sobs.

"I promise," he said with tears in his eyes before he wrapped her up in his arms, he kissed the top of her head to comfort her as he sobbed that they felt the same fear of The Crown. He didn't want to lose his wife or have his daughter lose her mother he would do what he needed to protect their family but he knew the force of The Crown. He needed to get his family to America as soon as he could. He would not feel relief until they boarded their boat to America. He hugged his wife tightly to comfort her, let her know he was going to protect her he would never allow anyone to destroy what they had started to build even if it meant his own death to save her from hers.

 ***A/N: Is everyone still interested in the rest of this story? Please let me know. Do you think Dean will survive the attack? Do you think The Crown will ever catch up to Roman and Della? What lengths do you believe Roman would go to protect his family if he had to? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

After a sleepless night between Roman thinking of ways he could keep his family safe and the cries of his daughter he arose out of bed as the sun was rising in the morning sky. Della had finally fallen asleep through her cries of fear as The Crown remained a threat to her and her family. Roman kissed her cheek softly before he walked over to check on his baby girl Leah. She was asleep soundly and was the mirror image of his self. He smiled at her as she slept with her full pouty lips pushed out, her chubby tan hand covering part of her face. He ran his hand over her soft dark hair causing her to stir a little. He picked her up before she began to fuss. Her blue eyes met his as he held her. "Good morning, Leah," he said in his deep soft voice. "Good morning," he said again. "Let's go check on your Aunt Adelle and your Uncle Dean," he said softly before he left the bedchambers.

He walked to Adelle's and Dean's room. He knocked on the door lightly. "Come in," called Adelle.

Roman opened the bedchamber door and said, "Good morning, Adelle."

"Good morning, Roman. How is Della?" she asked.

"Resting," he answered. "She's afraid. She has reason to be. We need to begin our journey to get on our boat. The sooner we're on the boat the sooner we are safer from The Crown and the sooner we are to America. She's not safe here, none of us are safe they will have her head if she's caught."

"I know," she said. "I'm worried for her."

"Me too and I can't let Leah grow up without her mother. I can't grow old without the love of my life. She's everything to me and I knew the moment I met her I wanted her to be my wife."

"Why did you choose her?" asked Adelle. "You could have had any woman of wealth, any woman with a title but you chose the Farmer's Daughter why did you choose her?"

"She's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's one of a kind. I couldn't see myself with anyone but her which is why I left my wife for her. I needed to be with Della, I needed to love her and make her my wife. I know I could have had any woman in this world. I could have loved anyone but it was only her and is only her that I love. I want to grow old with her, start a new life with her in America. I want more children with her. I just want forever with her. There is no other woman on Earth that could ever be better or replace Della in my life," he said honestly and sincerely.

"I remember the day she told me she was in love with you. I told her she was foolish and she was just a farmer's daughter so there was no way she would be able to have you. You proved me wrong. I never thought you could love her."

"I love her very much," He said with a smile as Leah let out a little moan before she yawned. "And I love you too, Princess Leah," he said with a smile as he watched her close her eyes before falling asleep in his arms. "How is Dean?"

"As well as he can for someone that was stabbed with a dagger," she answered. "He was in pain all night. I'm not sure what to do for him."

"He needs his rest," said Roman. "Can you hold Leah for me while I check his wound?"

"Sure," said Adelle. Roman handed her his daughter before he made his way over to the bed to check Dean's wound. "She looks like you," she said with a smile. "Does she have anything of Della's?"

"She has her beautiful blue eyes," he answered as he looked down at Dean. He was sound asleep with sweat covering his forehead. "How long has he been sweating like this?" he asked.

"Most of the night," she said, "Is that bad?"

"It could be a sign of infection," he said as he moved the covers away from Dean. He opened his shirt exposing his abdomen. He removed the bandages covering the wound and like he thought infection had begun to set in. The wound was getting worse and there was puss oozing from the wound. The area surrounding the wound was swollen and red. Roman took the alcohol sitting on the bed table and poured it into a white cloth. "It looks like infection is beginning to set in," he said to Adelle as she watched him. "This should help but there's no guarantee that he will survive this."

"He needs to live, Roman," she said to him. "He needs to live. I need him, Samuel needs him," she said, "we have our whole life planned out," she said with tears in her eyes as she watched Roman place the alcohol soaked cloth onto the wound to clean it out.

"He is going to need herbs and medicine to survive our voyage to America," said Roman. "The alcohol will only help so much but it won't save his life. We need herbs and medicine to fight the infection or we're going to lose him."

"How are we supposed to find herbs and medicine for him when The Crown is looking for all of us," she asked with concern. "What if we get caught?" she asked.

"We won't," he answered. "No one knows who you are. You're going to have to go into town and get the things I ask for. We need them for our voyage or he will never make it across the Atlantic."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes you," he said. "I can't send Della. If she is spotted in town it could end badly for her. The Crown isn't looking for you. You'll be safe. I need you to go into town to get the herbs and medicine to save his life look at his wound it's not doing well. If it gets worse he is going to die. I'm not going to let him die."

"Very well," said Adelle. "I'm scared to go into town."

"You have nothing to fear," he said. "Just disguise yourself and you'll be fine."

"All right," she said nervously. "I don't want him to die," she said as she looked at the love her life laying in their bed. "I can't let him die."

"I will give you a list of what you need," he said as he put new bandages on his friend's wound. "Thank-you, Adelle," he said before he cleaned his hands. He took his daughter back allowing Adelle to get herself dressed so she could venture into town. He left the room and made his way down the stairs.

"I was looking for you," said Della as she appeared from the sitting room.

"I was checking on Dean," he said greeting her with a soft kiss. "Good morning, Love."

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm relieved that Seth is dead but I'm still nervous because of the crown."

"I understand," he said. "Adelle is going to go into town today to get Dean some herbs and medication to handle his wound."

"Adelle is going into town, that's not safe," she said as she took Leah from him so she could nurse her. "What if she is caught?"

"The Crown is not looking for Adelle they are looking for you. For all they know she could have run into town for your father. They would never know. We need the herbs and medicine for Dean if we don't' get them he won't survive the voyage to America. Infection has already began to set in," he explained as they took a seat while she nursed their young daughter. "He'll die if we don't have it."

"I understand, I just don't want them to capture my sister," she said. "I just got her back."

"She'll be fine," said Roman as Adelle came down the stairs and found her way into the sitting room. Della covered herself as she fed the baby.

Adelle was dressed to hide her face so no one could recognize her and had Samuel with her. "I'm going to make this look nonchalant. Do you have the list for me?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Roman. He stood up and walked over to the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out the list of what was needed to treat Dean's infection but added other things for the list that they would need for their voyage to America. They were going to be on the seas for a month or two. He needed to have them prepared. "Adelle, be careful."

"I will," she said as she took the list as he handed it to her. "No one will ever know."

"If you hear anything about Della please fill us in when you arrive home."

"All right," she said. "I will." She walked over to Della. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "Please be careful," said Della.

"I will," she promised. She hugged her sister softly and kissed the top of her niece's head before she headed out to go into town to pick up what she needed.

Adelle took the carriage into town it felt like years as she traveled through the wooded area before she finally made it to the main road into town. She followed the dirt road and breathed a sigh of relief as she reached town. The driver of the carriage pulled it to a stop and rounded the carriage to help Adelle out with her child. Adelle kept the scarf over her head as she carried Samuel in her arms along with the bag to hold her supplies. She nervously made her way into the crowd of people to begin looking for the things she needed. "How can I help you, Madame?" asked one of the townspeople in charge of the herbs and medicine.

"Yes, Sir, I am looking for this stuff," she said showing him the list she wasn't very skilled in reading and the words were difficult for her to read so it was easier to show him what she needed.

"And what reason do you need this for?" he asked.

"My husband has fallen ill," she said. "We're going to venture out of here in a couple days we need these to help him survive through our venture."

"Very well," he said as he looked at the young girl. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know how you would know me from somewhere. My husband and I are not from around here. We just stopped here to rest."

"Aren't you Hunter's daughter?" he asked causing her heart to stop.

"Hunter?" she asked. "Who is Hunter?"

"The farmer, Della's father. Are you Hunter's daughter Adelle? The one that ran away with Seth?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, "Could you please get me the herbs and medicine I asked for? I need to get back to my husband."

"Sure," he said before he walked to get her the herbs and medicine she needed. She rocked Samuel back and forth as he started to fuss as she waited. "Here you go, Madame," he said handing the herbs and medicine to her. She gave him the coin and she started to leave the shop. "You know it's not safe for you to be in town, Adelle," he said. "The Crown is looking for your sister. You're guilty by association."

"My name is not Adelle," she said, "but thank-you for the warning," she said before she left the shop. She put her items into her bag and looked over Roman's list. She was nervous that the man she just encountered would alert someone that she was in town so she wanted to make her trip to town done quickly. She walked around town and she saw pictures of Della hanging all over the place. She was wanted for adultery.

There was a group of townspeople around one of the posters with Della on it. "It's a shame that young girl," said one woman. "She ruined her life by running away with Lord Reigns."

"When she's caught she will get all that she deserves. She deserves death. She took another woman's husband and left her own husband. She deserves death," said a man.

"And Dr. Rollins has not been seen for days. He was supposed to bring Della back to The Crown."

"Maybe he couldn't find her," said a man. "He had a young wife, Della's younger sister."

"That poor family with Hunter and Stephanie dead," said a man. "Those innocent children that died in the house fire," he said. "Adelle and Della were the lucky ones to still be alive if they are alive." Tears burned Adelle's eyes as she learned of her family's deaths. She couldn't believe they were gone. Her heart ached for her younger siblings and her parents. She knew Seth was responsible. "That fire was no accident."

"It certainly was not," said a townswoman. "Who could possibly do something so heartless to that beautiful family? It is not their fault that their daughter is a harlot. Those people didn't need to suffer," she said as Adelle backed away. She knew she wasn't safe in town. She believed Seth was responsible for the fire that killed her family but she couldn't be sure it could have been anyone. She wasn't safe. She hurried through town and gathered what they needed for their voyage to America. She grabbed a poster of Della and put it in the bag as she hurried back to her carriage.

She managed to make it out of town undetected by anyone but the man in the pharmacy. She nursed a fussy Samuel on her way home as tears streamed from her eyes. She knew she would never see her family again but she never thought that they would all be dead. She arrived back at the cottage and made her way inside. "I'm home," she called out.

"Did you get everything we need?" asked Roman.

"Yes," she said. "Where's Della, I need to tell her something," she said.

"I'm right here," said Della as she appeared with Leah. "Were you crying? Did something happen in town?"

"Della, they're looking for you. There were these posters all over the town," she said showing Della the poster of herself saying she was wanted for adultery. "The pharmacist recognized me," she announced. "The Crown wants to kill you," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "We need to leave. We need to make it to America before they find us," she said.

"Adelle," said Roman, "slow down. Did the pharmacist alert anyone?"

"I'm not sure but we need to leave. They are looking for Seth. They're not going to find Seth because he is dead but they can find us," she said. "We need to go and we need to go now. Papa, Mama and everyone are dead. Someone murdered them," she said.

"What?" asked Della. "Are you certain?"

"The townspeople were talking about it, Dell, they're gone they died in a fire."

"Oh my God!" she cried out. "My family is gone," she said before she broke into sobs.

"I'm going to go pack things up. We need to leave now. We're not safe," said Roman. "We need to go," he said.

"My family is dead, Roman," said Della with tears falling from her eyes.

"We'll be dead too if we don't leave now. I need you two to gather things for the babies, grab blankets, cloths, put this bag into the carriage I am going to get Dean. It is safer to leave now than wait. Someone could have followed Adelle back here we don't know," he said.

"I told you it was risky," said Della. "But you insisted."

"If I hadn't insisted Dean could have died. We would also not have enough supplies to make it to America and we would die on the ship. Don't waste time fighting with me, Della. We'll talk in the carriage but right now we need to leave. I will meet you in the carriage," he said before he hurried upstairs to get Dean while Della and Adelle packed up the carriage so they could make it to the dock to head to America.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What do you mean you can't find Rollins?" asked Amelia's father as they were sitting in their sitting room. "He didn't just disappear," he said.

"Lord, Rollins has not been seen since he told us where Lord Reigns and that Farmer's Daughter were. He ventured off to bring both to you. He should have returned by now," he said. "He is nowhere to be found," he said.

"This is just great," he snuffed. "He was the only one that could bring Lord Reigns back to me and that whore of a woman Della. I wanted her head, I still want her head. Does this mean we cannot find Reigns?"

"Well, a shop owner in town said they had seen Della's younger sister in his shop. He asked if her name was Adelle and she acted as if he spoke a foreign language, they are in Spain somewhere," he said.

"It doesn't mean Adelle is with Della and Reigns," he said. "It only means he saw her little sister. It doesn't mean she has ties to her sister. I need more information than that."

"The shop owner said she was buying medicine, buying certain herbs only herbs that can cure wounds. It is possible that they had a run in with Rollins and someone got hurt in the exchange why else would Adelle go into town, risk being caught if they weren't trying to save a life," explained Amelia's father's messenger and apprentice. "I know Adelle found her sister and Rollins found them. There was a cottage that burned down shortly after Seth would have arrived. Is it possible Seth died in that fire? Could it be possible that Lord Reigns murdered him?"

"Well, if Lord Reigns, Della or Ambrose are injured they aren't getting too far. When did the shop owner see Adelle in his shop?" he asked.

"Yesterday," he answered.

"Interesting, they couldn't have gotten too far in a day. How are they traveling and not being caught?" asked Amelia as she nurses her young daughter.

"Amelia, I don't know," said her father, "I would imagine that they are traveling in the darkness in the woods where they cannot be found. Lord Reigns knows his way around. They couldn't have gotten too far since yesterday morning. Is there any word on where they are heading?"

"We believe to America," said his messenger.

"America," he scoffed. "The land of the traitors," he spoke freely. "They didn't like the way England was being run, they wanted their freedom of religion," he said bitterly, "the land of the misfits they claim to go to America for a better life, freedom or more opportunity. They are going against their king and queen. I wouldn't expect much less from a man that left his wife after their wedding night, to bed a farmer's daughter. I want their heads!" he demanded.

"Father," said Amelia, "Let him be free, let him live his life with Della. He never truly loved me. He married me to make his mother and father happy. Please don't force me to live a life with a man that is unhappy to be wed to me. I knew he loved Della the day we got married. She owned his heart before he was mine. Let him be free, let them be free," she begged. "Alice and I will survive without her father," she said as she looked down at the child she created with Roman. Roman left before she had the chance to tell him that she was increasing or that she was with child. She found out after he left after their one night of passion. He left the day after they wed.

"Lord Reigns and Della will pay for their crimes," said her father. "He made a fool of my daughter and he made a fool of me. He is an adulterer and Della is an adulteress she will pay for her crimes and don't you think Reigns deserves to know that you have his child?"

"Alice and I have made it this far, father. I don't need Roman. I will marry again."

"You're a ruined woman Amelia, no respectable man will want to marry you after you share a child with another man and another man has taken you to his bed."

"And Roman is a respectable man? He left me in this marriage," she said. "He took another woman to his bed. And you find that to be a respectable man?" she asked. "That's a foolish statement father. Let him be free. I don't need and I don't want him in my life. Alice and I far better off without him. Let him live his life with Della. I'm aware they share a child too. He is worthless, not worthy of a marriage with me and not worthy of being a father. Let him go, Father," she begged. "He chose to be with the help allow him to be with the help. He was never truly mine."

"They will BOTH pay for their crimes," he said loud and clear. "I will have Della's head you believe they are going to America, we will stop them before they board their ship."

"And if you don't, Father?" challenged Amelia, "are you going to travel to America to bring them back to England to punish them for their crimes?"

"No," he said, "they will be safe in America," he said with defeat, "and that's why I want everyone at the dock before they are able to board their ship to America. They will not go across that sea if I can help it!"

As order by The Crown the soldiers and men were sent out to stop Roman, Della, Adelle and Dean from leaving Spain to travel to America. They set off to Spain as Roman, Della, Adelle and Dean neared the dock to flee to America where they could discover true freedom and live their lives the way they wished, where Della would be safe from her crimes against The Crown and so that Leah as well as Samuel could grow up without the pressures of society around them to follow the rules of their social standing. Of course Roman knew that social class was still important in America but it was nothing like the social standing in England. Leah was an heiress to his family's empire, to their estates and she was the daughter of a Lord. She was already more socially acceptable than her mother but in the eyes of The Crown she was his mistress' daughter and his bastard child The Crown would strip her social standings from her. He had seen it many times, she would be taunted, tortured and shunned because of her father's actions as well as her mother's. He had seen it with his own brother, the bastard he was labelled, he called his own brother a bastard. He would never allow or could never allow his sins or Della's sins to be taken out on their child and future children.

"How are you feeling, Baby Girl?" Roman asked Della as they traveled by carriage in the darkness to their destination they were so close but so was The Crown and they had no idea.

"I'm just ready to go to America, I've been ready," she said as she held a sleeping Leah in her arms. "Do you think it's going to be everything we dream of?"

"Everything and more," he said with a smile. "Leah is so beautiful. I wish my mother could see her or I wish that my mother could make it to America with us but I understand her place is in England."

"I wish the same," she said with a soft smile. "Leah looks like her father," she smiled. "And she's breathtakingly beautiful like you are."

"I think she gets some features from her beautiful mother," he smiled back.

"Why, Roman?" she asked.

"Why what?" he asked with confusion, "why are you beautiful?"

"No, why would you give up everything in England, why would you give up your status, your life for me? You had gold and coin. You had luxury. You had a wife why would you give it all up for the Farmer's Daughter, for the help?"

"Because I wasn't happy with the life they wanted me to live, Della. I will admit I was a savage of a man, prowling on girls, bedding women. The day I met you something was different. You weren't and aren't like other women I have met. You have a beauty unlike no other. NO one could be as beautiful as you are. You understand me better than most people and I understand you. Life isn't about having a crown or being a Lord. It's not fun to be forced into a marriage because of your social standing or because you want to bring two regions or countries together. I never loved Amelia, I never could love her, not the way I love you, Della. You were it for me and I wasn't going to let society tell me who I could make my wife and who I couldn't. Marrying Amelia was a mistake. I should have never done it but I did and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Amelia was not and is not the woman for me you are, Della. You're the woman for me. You always have been. I love you so much. I don't need a title, I don't need a crown. I don't need a country. I need you and your heart. I need my life with you, waking up to you every day. I love the life we have because for once in my life I am happy. I have never been this happy, Della. I love our daughter, I love holding her, when she wraps her hand around my finger. I love her cries, I love everything about her. She makes me happy. This life we are envisioning makes me happy. Happiness is with you and Leah, happiness is not being a Lord with money. I gave it up to be happy to be with you, to have this life with you to raise our daughter together. I have done a lot of things wrong in my life, Della but loving you and creating Leah was the best thing I could have done. I wish for more children with you. I wish to make you happy every day of your life. Are you not happy with me?"

"I am happy with you. I just never understood how you could give up luxury for someone like me. I mean I am a Farmer's Daughter. I have nothing to offer you."

"That's untrue," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he kissed her temple. "You have everything to offer me," he smiled as she smiled. "You offered me your heart, your innocence, your love and your life. You offered me a beautiful daughter and a beautiful life together," he said, "you had more than materialism to offer me. You had everything that matters to me to offer me. I love you, Della and I will love you until the day I die."

"I love you too, Roman," she smiled. "I will love you for eternity. Where are we going in America?" she asked.

"Wherever the boat takes us, there is plenty of land to be free and enjoy life. We're going to have a beautiful farm with a lot of animals, we're going to sell milk, cotton whatever you wish and we're going to have a lot of children but above all we are going to be happy and in love. We're going to give Leah the best life she deserves in a place we can be free. We can worship how we wish and live how we wish without fear of punishment. I never want to go back to England."

"Neither do I," she said with a smile. "I wish my parents could go or that we could have saved them too. I can't believe they are gone."

"Seth is a ruthless bastard," he said.

"You believe it was Seth?"

"I believe Seth was working for The Crown and I believe he took revenge on your family because he couldn't get to you but we never have to worry about Seth again. We're free from him. I'm sorry about your family though, Della."

"Me too," she said with tears burning her eyes. "My Papa and Mama they were great people. They worked for a lot of people and they were the best parents ever. Other than them allowing Seth to take Adelle for his wife and sending me off with him, they couldn't help that though," She said. "They didn't have a choice I was payment for them. Seth saved my mama's life. It was all my parents could pay him with. If I hadn't left my parents would be alive."

"But you may not have been, Della. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents and your family. Seth is vindictive, The Crown is evil," he explained, "You could have been dead if you stayed with Rollins longer he would have killed you like he killed his first wife. He was sick and twisted. Look at everything he put you through, would you want to go through that the rest of your life?"

"No," she said, "but if it meant my brothers, sisters and my parents could live than yes. I would give my life for them."

"Della," he said comforting her. "If you gave up your life I would be lost without you. I would have no purpose in life, no reason to live. You give me a purpose you give my life reason. Before you nothing ever made sense but after I met you and fell in love with you EVERYTHING made sense. I can't live without you."

"Roman and what happens if I get caught you're going to need to live without me. If something happens to me, Roman you're going to need to keep Leah safe, raise her and be happy. Move on with your life, find a woman that can love you both," she said, "give her the best life she deserves but don't let her forget me."

"Della, stop talking like that," he said. "You're not going to get caught. You're going to be okay," he said as their carriage came to a stop. "You're going to be all right, we're going to be all right," he smiled. "I promise."

Della could hear the sound of the water at the dock and smiled as she and Roman stepped out of their carriage. Roman helped Della and Leah onto the ship before he helped Adelle onto the ship followed by Dean. He was doing better than when they left their cottage. Roman had hopes that Dean would make it to America and make a full recovery. He needed to so that he could be in Samuel's life, be in Adelle's life and Roman couldn't lose his best friend. "We're almost there," said Roman with a smile as he made sure Della was comfortable. "As soon as I load the ship we will be on our way."

"I am feeling some relief," she said with a smile as Leah woke up in her cradle. She smiled at Della and she smiled back. "I'm sure it will be hard to get used to staying awake in the sunlight and not sleeping during the sunlight. Leah is confused."

"We have a while before we reach America to make that happen," he said with a smile. "I'm going to load the ship and we will be on our way."

"Okay," she smiled before she stopped him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before they shared a soft passionate kiss with one another. "We're almost free," he promised her. "We need to hurry," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she let him go to load the ship.

Roman loaded the ship as quickly as he could. They couldn't take much with them so when they would arrive in America they would need to purchase new things. They had only brought the essentials such as food, blankets, Leah's cradle, clothing but everything else was left behind in their cottage. Roman managed to get everything on the ship and told the Captain he was ready to go. Leah had fallen back asleep. Della overlooked the ocean that separated them from America. Roman came up behind her as they were untying the ship to begin the voyage. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Very beautiful," she smiled. "So this is it? We're free?"

"We're free," he said as he kissed her lips softly as the ship took off in the night as the moon lit up the ocean. "To America!"

"To America," she repeated before they shared another kiss just as The Crown arrived at the dock. They were too late. Roman, Adelle, Della and Dean were too far from the dock and on their way to America.

"Damn it!" shouted Amelia's father. "We lost them!" He kicked the dirt at his feet in anger. "Damn it!" he shouted again. "His mother will pay for this!" he shouted. "To the residence of Leah Reigns," he shouted. "Someone will pay for these crimes," he commanded. "Let's go!" and they took off in the night to find Roman's mother.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Amelia's father? Why do you think Amelia is so willing to let Roman go? Were you surprised to find out Roman has a daughter with Amelia? What did you think of Roman's reason for giving up everything to be with Della? Do you think they can go on to be happy? What do you think of Amelia's father choosing to go after Roman's mother? What did you think of this chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

***I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and alerted this story. I couldn't have written it without you. Here is the final chapter of The Farmer's Daughter I hope you enjoy.***

The crown took off to the residence of Roman's mother, the residence that he once lived in before marrying Lady Amelia. The horses galloping fast through the land, the torches of the crown burning through the night as Leah sat in her bedchamber brushing through her long black hair hoping her son and his love had begun their journey to America and were finally safe from the punishments that waited for them. She smiles at the one photograph she had of her granddaughter Leah Roman had it delivered to her a few days earlier along with a letter telling her they would be leaving for America. Leah smiles at her namesake and felt the pain in her chest knowing she would never know or meet her one granddaughter. She was beautiful, the spitting image of her father with his darker features, the dark hair, the olive skin and his plump lips while she had the beautiful blue eyes of her mother. She was a beautiful little girl. Leah wished for them all to have a happy life in America where they could live a free and happy life from the restraints of the crown.

Leah let out a sigh as she continued brushing her hair as she heard the commotion of men entering her home. She knew they had come for her. She put the brush down as they stormed into her bedchambers. She stood up as Lady Amelia's father stood in her bedchambers. "I've been waiting for you," she says softly. "I assume my son has gotten away with his wife and daughter?" she asks.

"That is NOT his wife! My daughter is his wife he made a fool of me and he made a fool of my daughter," says the Lord with haste. "Your son and his mistress need to pay for their crimes."

"How do you expect that to happen if they are on their way to America?" she asks. "Roman never loved Amelia you know that and I know that. My son was a rogue," she says. "He preferred the company of a mistress above the company of a Lady. His heart already belonged to another before he wed your daughter," she says. "He would have never been happy with Amelia."

"We had a deal," he says.

"Roman is not the man that needs to be punished," she says.

"He committed adultery," he says, "He needs to pay for his crimes as well as his mistress they need to pay for their crimes."

"Actually," she says, "I am the one that needs to pay for their crimes. I am the one that committed adultery," she confesses. "It is me that you want to behead."

"I'm confused," he says. "It is your son's sins that need paid why is it you that needs to be beheaded?" he asks.

"I committed adultery years ago," she admits. "Roman is not the son of the Earl," she confesses. "Roman's father and I have passed Roman off as a Lord all his life. Much like my son, my husband prefers the company of his mistress above the company of his wife. I was forced into this marriage with My Lord. I was never truly happy," she says. "I was in love with the farm help, the stable boy on my father's farm. He wanted to separate us keep us apart because he saw the feelings between us developing. He forced me into a marriage to keep his credibility. I was never truly happy with my husband. I continued to see my true love and the last time I saw him we conceived a child together. The Lord and I have never shared a marital bed if you want to believe that. Lord Reigns is not my husband's son."

"I'm confused," he says.

"Your daughter's husband is nothing more than a poor stable boy's son. He holds no true title or rank in social standing," she says. "It is me that you want to punish not my son. We did it to protect Roman," she confesses. "It was me that lied. I was unfaithful in my marriage. Shackle me," she says offering herself in place of her son. "Take me and behead me," she says.

Amelia's father was unsure on what to do. He wanted to make Leah pay for her son's crimes, he wanted a fight from Leah but instead she was standing in front of him confessing her own true sins. It wasn't what he expected he was lost on what to do with Leah. He lets out a deep breath and says, "Shackle her."

"But My Lord," says one of his men. "I thought it was for Roman's and Della's sins she would be punished?"

"It is for her own sins as well as the sins of her son she will be punished," he says, "now shackle her. Moving forward his men put the shackles around her slender wrists. She blew a soft kiss to her one and only granddaughter that she knew about before the men of the Crown escorted her out of her residence into the darkness of the night.

Leah was thrown into a carriage in her shackles as they took off through the night. She couldn't and she wouldn't allow The Crown to destroy her son's life or her granddaughter's life. She was not going to allow them to destroy his happiness with Della. She wanted them to live happily in America without the fear of being punished for their love. She sacrificed herself, gave herself away for her son's sins so that she could be punished for her sins as well as her son's. She had lived a happy life to the best of her ability after being forced into a marriage where she was never happy. Every day she would wake up hoping for something more, hoped to end the loneliness, the misery of her life but Roman was the only thing she loved in her life. He made her happy. She could never allow him to be unhappy or live without his true love like she had done for so many years. If she could have gone back she would have done the same thing Roman had done ran away with the love of her life to enjoy the happiness and love of true love. Leah was thrown into a dingy, cold cell when she was delivered to the crown. She spent a lonely cold night in the cell before she met her fate in the morning.

The next morning Leah arrived into town surrounded by the townspeople of England, her dress covered in dirt from the dirty cell she was shackled in, her hair knotted from her tossing and turning the night before. Leah makes her way onto the scaffold without a fight keeping her head up as she faced the people that once respected her. The townspeople booing at her presence and booing her for her son's mistakes as well as her own as she was led to the spot she would be beheaded. "Any last words?" asks Amelia's father. "You can save yourself by allowing us access to Roman and Della."

"Never," she says, "My son deserves to be happy, my daughter in law deserves to be happy and my granddaughter deserves the happiness I never got to live," she says. "I sacrifice myself in the place of my son so he can be free to live his life."

"That's foolish," he says, "you can be free if you allow us Roman's location in America."

"NEVER!" she protests. "I apologize for my sins and the sins of my son," she confesses. And with that she was beheaded in front of the people of England as they cheered and hollered before celebrating the death of Lord Roman Reigns' mother for her deceit, treachery, adultery as well as her son's adultery.

 **A MONTH AND A HALF LATER:**

The ocean roaring as the new land came into sight before them on the ship they had spent nearly two months on, traveling across the Atlantic Ocean. The harbor of America welcoming them to the new land, "isn't it beautiful?" Roman asks his wife as she holds their daughter in her arms as they look at the scenery before them.

"It says freedom to me," says Della with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"It is truly a beautiful sight," says Dean with a smile as he stands with Adelle and their son Samuel. Dean began to show signs of healing days within their voyage. Each day he got stronger and stronger. His wounds began to heal and fade away now he was back to his usual self, ready to start his life new with Adelle in America.

It was a long voyage especially when they ran into the rough seas that rocked their boat back and forth almost making them feel as if it would flip over or crash. The days on the boat were warm and hot from the shining of the sun as the nights were cold from the water and the night sky. Disease set in a few times on their voyage but with the herbs and medicine Adelle had found in town helped them return back to health. Leah and Samuel grew in the last couple months going from a tiny newborn to a bigger infant. Leah began to look more and more like Roman every day but she kept her mother's eyes as they grew lighter each day. Samuel on the other hand looked exactly like his mother Adelle. He had no signs of Seth within his looks which Adelle secretly enjoyed his hair blonde, his eyes blue and his skin fair like his mother. He even resembled Dean a little bit but it was impossible for him to be his father as their relationship began after he was conceived but he could always pass as Dean's son. Adelle was grateful that she would never have to face the heartbreak of seeing Seth in her son. They were happy to be free and happy to be out of England where they could live a peaceful and happy life the rest of their time on Earth.

The ship sails into the dock as the men working at the dock secure the ship before Roman, Della, Leah, Dean, Adelle and Samuel make their way off the ship. Roman takes Leah from Della and kisses her chubby cheek softly. "We're home now," he says with a smile. "We're in a land and a place we will always be free and happy. I want you to have a better life, Leah. A beautiful happy life," he says with a smile as he looks at Della taking her hand into his. "And I want the same for you, My Love."

"I wish for nothing else," she smiles back at him. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he says before they share a soft kiss.

Roman and Dean got their belongings from the boat and loaded them onto an empty carriage so that they could take it to their new home in the countryside of America and when they had everything loaded onto the empty carriage they joined their women on the carriage to begin their travel to the home that Roman had purchased for his family. He was excited to take his wife to the land and property he had bought for them. It was going to be their new home, their farm. He was willing to give up everything for Della, risk it all to love her the rest of his life. They traveled through the dirt back roads enjoying the scenery around them before they pull onto a long dirt path leading them to a beautiful Victorian Style home on a large property. "Is this what I think it is?" asks Della with a smile.

"Our new home," he smiles.

"It's beautiful, Roman," she smiles. "It's everything I ever dreamed of."

"I know," he says with a soft smile before the carriage comes to a stop. Dean and Adelle exit the carriage first before Roman and Della. "So what do you think?" he asks as they walk to the front porch of the beautiful home.

"I don't know what to say, Roman," she says with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I tried," he says with a smile as he takes Leah from her. "This is our home, Leah," he says to his tiny daughter as she gives him a toothless grin. "You're going to love it here. Papa is going to have a farm with cows, sheep, horses and he is going to grow crops to sell at the shops in town. He's going to do everything to make you happy and make your Mama happy. Papa is going to get you and Mama a puppy but the most important thing Papa is going to give you and Mama is a happy life and I'm going to make sure you both feel loved. And one day your Mama and I are going to give you a baby brother or sister; a lot of baby brothers and sisters, we are going to make sure they are happy and loved too. I love you so much, Leah," he says before he kisses her cheek softly. "I love you too, Della," he says with a smile.

"I love you, Baby," she smiles before they share a soft kiss. "I guess I'm no longer the Farmer's daughter huh?"

"More like the Farmer's wife," he says with a soft smile. "Forever and always, Della."

"Forever and always," she says with a soft smile. "I can't wait to see what my life with you holds here in America."

"A lot of happiness, a lot of love and a brand new beginning for all of us," he says with a smile before he kisses her lips softly.

 **THE END**

 ***A/N: What did you think? What did you think of Leah confessing her sins and sacrificing herself for Roman and Della? Was it a brave choice on her part or the love she had for the one thing in life that made her happy? Are you happy and relieved they made it to America safely? What do you think will happen once they settle in America? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


End file.
